Meet Moonbeam
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: After the capture of Megatron, and the crowning of Optimus Prime as magnus the eath team is surprised at the discovery of old and new characters, friends and enemys alike, this is my continuation of the show Transformers Animated. will try to update weekly please r&r
1. Intro

It had been two weeks since the greatest achievement in Autobot history, the capture and imprisonment of the Decepticon leader Megatron. Shortly afterwards Decepticon activity dwindled and disappeared, a series of events lead to the crowning of Optimus Prime as Magnus, Ultra Magnus went offline shortly after the capture of Megatron, and Sentinel returned to his prior status. All of Cybertron returned to how it originally was, Sari would visit Cybertron annually, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet returned to earth with Omega Supreme, due to the courageous actions of Cliffjumper, Blurr was rescued though he would likely remain in stasis for a while, Arcee joined the earth team along with Jazz and the Jet twins.

Soon everything was perfect, but that would soon change.

Jazz was on evening patrol through the southern part of the city, the twins were patrolling the northeast and northwestern ends. Jazz kept an eye out for any Decepticon activity, due to the discovery of the absence of the Decepticon seeker, Starscreams, missing shell the earth team has been on high alert in case of any Decepticon activity. It has been two weeks and nothing, Jazz cruised along the streets, bored, but willing, he only had a half hour left for his shift, then he could go back to the base and take a nice long- then he spotted an odd looking car. It was dark blue with a light blue stripe along its base sides. It had fenders, and looked like a sports car, but what was so strange was how unearthly it looked. It had this strange shaped head light/grill front end which was faced downward and ended sharply, like a sports car, the bumper was somehow in there, and the wheels were oddly designed, the tires seemed to almost fade into the rims, and the passenger seats didn't seem to be built for comfort. The windshield seemed almost flat, no curve, it was just slanted, and the dashboard was plain and flat.

_how odd, maybe it was just an old Cadillac,_ Thought Jazz.

he would have stopped to inspect it but Jazz had to continue, he didn't see any insignia anywhere, it didn't even have license plates, but he had to continue. Something was odd about that car, he could feel it in his chassis, to ease his gut feeling he commed the twins for a status report.

"Yo, twins, what's the scoop, ya got anythin?" he commed

"There be nothing out of ordinary here!" Jetfire commed.  
>"It be true, all quiet tonight!" said Jetstorm<p>

"Hmm, do a quick rescan, I've got a feelin..." Jazz said cautiously, his mind wandering to that odd looking vehicle  
>"We be doing that sir!" chimed both twins, and they commed off.<p>

Jazz sighed, and he continued on his patrol, he finished his patrol over the area, but when he finished he decided to take another look at that odd car. As he was about to turn the corner where he had seen the car a blue and gray blur flew down the street, quickly Jazz transformed and took a look where the odd blur had come from. In the spot where the strange car had been sat a dumbfounded dingy looking man, Jazz quickly approached him and gestured towards the strange blur.  
>"Hey man, what was that thing?" he asked<p>

The dumbfounded man just stuttered out,"I-it j-just stood up!" then he jumped up and ran away.

Confused Jazz transformed and drove after the blur, he could only assume it was the car he'd just seen, and he drove after it, his thoughts quickly convinced him to believe it had transformed, explaining how it 'stood up' so he drove quicker.

Within a few minutes he spotted the blur heading in the direction of the bridge, it was rather large, but it moved too fast to figure out what it was, quickly he went into full throttle and took a short cut. He drove right into the path of the blur and he transformed, pulling out his nun chucks, the blur approached him then flew over him, but what Jazz saw wasn't a car, it was a femme. He could only gape as the masked femme flew over him, when she landed (very gracefully thought jazz) she transformed without missing a beat.

Jazz quickly regained his senses and took chase, quickly he commed the twins.

"Yo! Jets! Got a possible con on the run, rendezvous at the bridge, I think that she's gonna try to cross, use only necessary force! Over and outs!"

He continued the chase, she was heading towards the bridge, but he didn't see the twins at it, he hoped they got his com. Relief flooded him when two orange and blue jets flew over him and towards the bridge, the twins, once they came to the vacant bridge, transformed and landed on the bridge entrance, then they made ready their weapons, wind and fire, and turned towards the unknown transformer.

The femme approached the twins quickly, and when she was near enough Jetstorm let go a powerful wind tunnel to push her back. Jazz drove around the tunnel, transformed and jumped to land next to the twins on the bridge. The tunnel seemed to stop her momentarily, but she slowly began to creep forward on maximum overdrive, when she was only a few yards from them Jetfire began to throw fireballs into the torrent. After a few close calls she transformed, jumped out and over the wind current, and landed each ped gracefully on the twins processors knocking them together, and then she jumped, onto the bridge and sprinted, leaving the dazed twins to fall

Jazz did a circuitzu jump and landed in front of the startled femme, who fell onto her aft in surprise. Before she could act Jazz quickly pulled stasis cuffs from his subspace and snapped them onto the femme's wrists, freezing her in the middle of the bridge. Quickly he walked around to the stunned twins, both were lying on the ground, still in shock from their impact with eachother, and helped them stand.  
>"You jets all right?" he asked<p>

"We be alright Jazz sir" said Jetfire

"Yeah, we be alright sir" said his twin, groggily, then they both slumped unconscious to the ground.

"Alright, now all I gotta do is haul that femme and you two back-" the bridge began to raise, at first Jazz wasn't concerned, but then he remembered something.

The femme! He spun around and saw the helpless femme rise as the bridge split beneath her, unable to help herself because of the stasis cuffs. Jazz ran to the femme, and managed to catch the link binding the cuffs

Jazz sighed in relief, but when he began to pull the femme up the link snapped, and she began to fall. Jazz was forced to lean farther off the bridge to catch her servo She looked up at him then began to swing, Jazz tried to keep himself steady but his upper body weight was making him unbalanced, as the femme caught the edge he let go of and fell forward. He had only been falling for a split second before he stopped upside down, when he looked up he saw the femme, with one servo she held the edge,with the other she held his servo. She was looking down at him, her thoughts unknown to him because her mask hid her face. Then he put his mind back to their current position, he knew if she let go he'd fall onto the boat causing damage and she'd probably get away, but if she chose to hold on they both might fall, at that moment the bridge stopped.

Jazz watched as the boat passed by unknowing of their predicament, he again looked up at the femme, she seemed to be pondering something, she kept looking at Jazz then the bridge edge, at that moment the bridge began to go down, the boat had passed and he knew she had to make a choice, quickly she began to swing him.

She continued to swing him until the other side of the bridge was close enough to grab, Jazz managed to grab it, when his grip was secure she let him go, he quickly pulled himself up, but the femme was having some trouble, her servo was slipping and she didn't have a good enough grip to grab with her other servo, and the space between the bridge sides were getting closer by the moment.

Quickly he spun around and grabbed the femme by her dangling servo, yankng her up, with only seconds to spare. When the bridge had closed he put the femme down. Jazz made a quick glance past his shoulder and saw the twins sitting up dizzily at the edge of the bridge, where they had rolled to when the bridge sides rose. He then looked back at the femme and took a good look at her. She seemed to be doing the same, her design was similar to his, except less bulk, she was very curvy, and slim, her arms held the doors to her alt mode and her head was also was poking out of her engine. On her heels and shoulders were her tires, the windshield formed a little barrier behind her processor, and she had a pack on her back, he knew those uncomfortable seats were in that little bundle.

As they inspected each other he held out a servo, and she only stared at it before motioning she didn't understand.

He was surprised

"I'm Jazz, here you just lend me your servo," and he took her servo," and you shake." He gave her a quick shake then let go, she stared at her servo for a second, inspecting it, then she let it drop to her side and stared at him.

"So what's your name? "He asked

She just stared

"What's your designation? Your name? I'm Jazz" he said, gesturing first to himself then to her.

Again she only stared then she tilted her processor to the side curiously.

"Can you understand me?"

She nodded

"Good can you tell me your name?" he asked, confused.  
>She shook her processor<p>

"Why?" he asked frowning

She simply tapped her mask, that's when he realized her mask didn't allow her vocals to bypass.

"You a bot or con?" he then asked.

She cocked her head to the other side and then signaled she did not understand.

By now the twins were getting up, and they were approaching Jazz from behind. He gave them a quick nod to signal everything was under control, and then turned back to the femme.  
>"Autobot? Decepticon?" he asked<p>

She just shrugged; her composure suggesting she was nervous.

"What's your name?"

She put her servos in a thinking position, then she snapped her digits, she held up two digits and pointed at them.

Confused Jazz stared at them for a second then rubbed the back of his processor," uh, your name is two?" he said confused.

"That not be it!" shouted Jetstorm popping up, "she be using, what that earth game call? SHA-raids!" he said excitedly, pushing past Jazz to be in front of the femme.

"I be Jetstorm" he said pointing at himself proudly," and that be my twin-"he said gesturing at Jetfire.

"I be Jetfire!" he shouted popping up behind Jazz.

Then Jetstorm settled and motioned to her "be continuing!" he said excitedly, and again she pointed at her two digits.

"There be two words?" he asked after scowling for a few seconds.

She nodded then put down a digit.

"Word that be first? "He asked.

Again she nodded, and then she pointed up.

He rubbed his processor for a second before he said"Sky?"

She shook her processor.

"Uh, be it star?"

Again she shook her processor.

"Uh-Uh, be it moon? "He asked.

She nodded, then put up her second digit and pointed at the bridge structure.

Confused, Jetstorm scratched his processor,"Uh, wire?"

She shook her helm

"Um, bridge?"

She shook her processor sadly.

"Beam?" interrupted Jetfire.

She looked at him and nodded her head repeatedly.

"So your name is Moonbeam?" Jazz asked.

She nodded.

"Where do you come from?" Jazz asked.

She shrugged, then she snapped her digits again, quickly she transformed and popped open the hood of her engine. Sticking out of her spark chamber was and Allspark fragment, then she closed her hood and transformed.

"So... be it Allspark piece that create her?" Jetfire asked.

She just shrugged.

"Alright cats, lets return to home base and show our new teammate...Moonbeam" Jazz smiled at her and they all transformed and left to base.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to the base was clear across town, but Jazz took the back roads to bypass traffic, the drive was quiet most of the way, Jazz had sent the twins ahead to tell about their new teammate.

"okay beam,", Jazz said after a little while, "when we get there I'll introduce Ya, and after that I'll get Ratchet to give you an Autobot insignia," he said casually," have a few different designs you could choose from, you could have it placed on your shoulder armor, your doors, or…um…your chest plate…but its your choice." Jazz said nervously, he could only look at the femme, but whether she heard him or not, he could not tell, she remained constant, giving no sign of her emotions. Jazz suddenly felt strange, he wanted this femme to express how she thought, just as he was about to ask her, up ahead he heard an explosion. Jazz quickened his drive, Moonbeam out of his mind for the moment. Up ahead the explosion had come from a jewelry store, and swinging away, in those terrible looking tights, thought jazz, was the Angry Archer shouting at the top of his voice 'Tally Ho!' and swinging on his waist , a bag of stolen items, Jazz drove underneath the archer, wincing inwardly at the sight he kept seeing.

"Yo!" Jazz shouted in his alt. mode," Stop your swingin dude cuz your under arrest for theft and for making a seriously terrible outfit decision!"

The archer only looked down at Jazz, still swinging, he gave Jazz a smirk.

"Nay, for I shalt not stay for an Autobot knave! Begone!" He shouted, stopping on a light pole shooting an arrow with a grenade at Jazz.

Jazz swerved to miss the grenade, he quickly transformed and attempted to jump up to grab the archer, but the archer jumped first shooting another grenade, hitting Jazz in the chest plate, the blast wasn't strong enough to harm him, but it knocked him back, dazed Jazz tried to get up when he heard a scream.

"Unhand me you… you-" he shouted, and for once, could not come up with anything to say.

Moonbeam was walking towards Jazz holding the archer by the scruff of his shirt, and the archer struggling to get away.

Jazz smiled and nodded at her "Good job moonbeam, your first criminal to catch and you haven't even met the team!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

Jazz took the angry Angry Archer from Moonbeam "Okay, we've gotta little pit stop to drop this guy off, then we'll continue to the base, dig?" she only gave a quick nod, both transformed, Jazz had the angry archer tied by his seat belts in his interior, they both quickly drove to the police station, many people gawked when they transformed a protesting archer, after that they both drove through the traffic to go to the base.

It took them 10 minutes once they got onto the main road way, when they came to their destination, which was an old automobile factory Jazz transformed and motioned for Moonbeam to stay where she was.

"I gotta get the crew, ill be back in a click." He said, then he spun around and took off inside, he first went to the living room, but saw nobody, he then walked down the halls calling the names of his teammates.

"Yo guys! Y'all here? Hallo!" he shouted, he stopped when he heard a voice form the med bay.

"Stop yer squirmin! Your both actin like a couple of sparklings!" curious Jazz approached the door.

"But we be fine! Honest!" the doors swooshed open to reveal the twins floating around on the ceiling trying to avoid ratchet.

"The dents in your helms say otherwise! Now get your afts down here!" Ratchet shouted gruffly, activating his electromagnets, catching the twins and placing them none too gently on the berths, he then quickly put them both into stasis, all the while muttering about 'younglings and their irrational fears'.

"Yo ratch! Whats up?" Jazz said bemused.

Ratchet looked up at him, and a faint smile flitted across his faceplate.

"Not much, but these two dingbots gave me some trouble over me trying to repair their helms, they said something about a ninjabot femme."

"Ah," said Jazz, "well, when your done you wanna meet her? She's waitin outside for all of us…" as he mentioned her, a high-pitched voice suddenly clicked onto their commlinks, sounding panicked.

"Hey! We need help outside the base! We've spotted an intru-gah!" and the com went to static, quickly Jazz and Ratchet rushed outside, and much to Jazz's amusement, he met a very comical sight.

3 clicks earlier

As moonbeam sat outside the base patiently waiting for Jazz, a small yellow compact car and a large green swat truck approached the base.

"it'd be nice change if we could see something new, I mean, we haven't had any decepticon activity for weeks!" the smaller, yellow car had a high-pitched voice, suggesting he was a mini-bot, as they turned the corner the deep green swat car was finishing his reply.

"you have to be careful of what you wish for bumblebee- hey, what's that?" he said spotting moonbeam.

Bumblebee sped around it, inspecting it," looks like somebody was here, but doesn't that car look a bit odd, bulkhead?"

"Yeah," said the big bot thought full, transforming and walking over to the front of the car looking at the car curiously "it seems Cybertronian, but it doesn't have an Autobot symbol anywhere…" he said curiously.

"…but…" said bumblebee," what if it is Cybertronian?" bumblebee said suspiciously. Quickly he flipped a panel on his arm, took a quick look and jumped back at what his wide optics were processing.

"Bulkhead! Its giving off an energy signature off the charts!" quickly bumblebee whipped out his sparking stingers,"Alright! Transform and show your faceplate con," he said darkly, "or well kick your aft to the next galaxy!"

At this the car revved its engine in warning, which made bulkhead stumble backwards in shock, but he quickly took a fighting stance, his right 3 pronged servo switching into a spiked wrecking ball.

"Alright, transform and reach your servos to the sky!" he shouted gruffly, despite being only a yard from the car, suddenly the car, which was facing Bulkhead, transformed, Bulkhead only stumbled back further in shock.

"Hey!" bumblebee shouted, "why don't you turn and face me you-"but stammered when the unfamiliar transformer suddenly spun around.

"F-femme?" he gasped, surprised, then he snapped back to reality, "bring it on!" he snapped, taking a fighting stance as well.

The femme only cocked her processor to the side looking curious. Bumblebee was puzzled for a nano-click, but he decided it was an invite for him to strike first, quickly he rushed forward, swinging his right stinger, but was stopped abruptly when the femme caught his servo, quickly he yanked his servo back, and just as he was about to swing his other stinger the femme ducked and he was smashed in the faceplate by an incoming wrecking ball. Bee flew backwards and hit the ground hard, he sat up disoriented, he quickly took in the situation, the femme was nowhere to be seen, and bulkhead was rushing towards him to see if he was okay.

"you okay little buddy?" he asked looking panicked.

"Im alright but-look out!" he shouted pointing behind bulkhead.

Bulkhead spun around and saw the blue femme standing directly behind him, surprised Bulkhead swung his arm, knocking the femme backwards, she lay on the ground, optics offlined, taking advantage Bulkhead whipped out a pair of stasis cuffs out of his subspace, just as he was about to clamp them on her servos, she came to life, her slim servos slipped out of his grip, and she grabbed the cuffs from him, clamping them onto him, clamping them on him instead, and she rolled out from under him as he fell flat on his faceplate, quickly the femme turned to bumblebee, who was shouting the through his commlink as he attempted to jump her, with another pair of stasis cuffs in his servos.

"..we've spotted an intru-gah!" as she made a flip jump over him, grabbing the stasis cuffs midair, and clamping them onto him as she landed, she then quickly shoved him onto the facedown bulkhead, he lay on his chest plate crossed over his fallen comrade.

Out of curiosity the femme leaned forward and gave bumblebee a quick poke in the processor, despite his protests, suddenly he looked up to see a bemused Jazz and a frowning Ratchet.

Nobody expected what happened next, as soon as she spotted Jazz, Moonbeam made a b-line to Jazz, crashing into him, and she held onto him, as he stumbled back in shock, her peds wrapped around his waist, her servos wrapped around his neck, and her faceplate digging into his neck, Jazz felt the energon rush to his faceplate, much to the surprise of a staring Ratchet and Bumblebee.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well..." ratchet said, trying not to laugh, "I guess that explains the dents on the twins helms"

Jazz blushed with embarrassment, slowly he managed to pry moonbeam off, and instead she hid behind him peeping out from over his shoulder and watched as ratchet un-cuffed bumblebee and had to use his electromagnets to shift bulkhead so that they could get to the cuffs beneath his massive chassis, after that was done both stood before ratchet rather sheepishly.

"Alright, now will somebot explain to me what the slag is going on?" ratchet said, in his usual gruff manner.

All optics turned to moonbeam that was hiding shyly behind Jazz, who only chuckled lightly. Quickly Jazz explained how he had been on patrol, how he had noticed the odd car, then how he'd went to check it out, then the chase, the twins, the brief fight, and the bridge, and how the twins had figured out who and what she was, all the time ratchet, bumblebee, and bulkhead listened patiently at the recount, when Jazz finished the story it was ratchet who had broken the silence first.

Ratchet was bent over laughing, the sound racking his ancient chassis, "So…" he said trying to sober up, "…your telling me these bots got jumped by an untrained, not even a vorn old femme who managed to defeat these mechs single handedly and without weapons of her own?" .

He burst out laughing again when both mechs nodded sheepishly, drenched in mud, both hung their heads in shame and embarrassment at the truth of his words.

Ratchet entered the base laughing; it took him a few moments to calm down before he turned to moonbeam, who was gaining courage and was now walking beside Jazz rather than hiding behind him, but still was walking on the side facing away from the mechs.

"What's going on?" a tiny feminine voice said after ratchet managed to subdue his laughter.

Everybot turned towards the little figure of Sari as she walked in with her organic form activated; moonbeam stared in shock as the tiny organic approached them, rubbing her blue optics.

"Hey Sari," jazz said "we just had a little incident outside the base that's all."

"What happened?" she asked, yawning.

"Oh nothing" bumble bee said sheepishly

"They got their afts kicked by an inexperienced, vorn old femme who was brought online by an all spark fragment" ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Well she took us by surprise! How were we supposed to know?" bumblebee said indignantly

"Femme?" Sari said, cutting off bumblebees attempt at defense, quickly she spotted Moonbeam behind Jazz, looking at her with curiosity and, by the looks of it, vice versa. Calmly sari approached Moonbeam, smiling confidently until she was in front of the shifty femme.

"hi, I'm sari" she said, holding out an arm, only to be met by silence, puzzled Sari suddenly transformed to her robot mode and flew in front of moonbeams masked faceplate, moonbeam at first only stared at Sari, who was holding out a servo to shake.

"Ouch, hey beam, that hurts!" Jazz suddenly said, turning all their attention to Jazz's servo that Moonbeam was holding onto rather tightly, and beginning to bend metal. When moonbeam looked at what she was doing to Jazz's servo she let go but turned her attention back to sari immediately.

"She just wants to shake your servo beam" Jazz said, rubbing his aching servo, "remember?"

Moonbeam gave a slow nod then turned back to Sari, slowly she held up a servo and gently took sari's servo into hers, then gave a quick shake, pulling sari first down, then up and outward, Moonbeam lost her grip on saris servo and sari was sent flying towards the base entrance, luckily bulkhead was tall enough to reach up and catch sari football style, then he slowly set her on the ground, sari suddenly gave a loud whoop.

"Let's do that again!" she said excitedly, starting to fly toward the shocked form of Moonbeam, only to be stopped by ratchet's electromagnets.

"No chance, you're lucky bulkhead was there to catch you!" he said, then turned towards moonbeam, "And where in this galaxy did you learn to shake hands? You could have damaged her!" he said angrily, Moonbeam just seemed to shrink a few inches when ratchet yelled angrily at her, quickly she cowered behind Jazz fear obvious by how her chassis were shaking, she then backed farther, as she backed away terrified, her chassis rattling in her fear.

"Hey doc-bot! She didn't know okay?" Jazz said giving ratchet a sharp look, anger evident in his tone.

Ratchet looked at Jazz then he looked back at Moonbeam, the angry look on his face vanished when he noticed something.

"Are you okay?" ratchet said concern in his voice.

Immediately Everybot looked at moonbeam, who was shaking uncontrollably, suddenly ratchet shouted "quick somebot catch her!" and Moonbeam fell limp. Jazz rushed over and caught her surprised at her action.

"Doc-bot! What's wrong?" Jazz said sounding panicked.

"Repair ward now!" he said urgency in his tone.

A few clicks later Jazz was pacing outside of the repair ward, concern etched into his faceplate, and ratchet came out looking somewhat occupied in thoughts.

"Well? How's she doc-bot?" Jazz said, turning to the medic bot.

Ratchet sighed, "she's going to be okay, I was a little too harsh on her and her sensitive circuits overloaded, I discovered that she has a bad case of rust underneath her armor and facemask, and I guess she couldn't talk before that., "he said looking a bit depressed, "it's a good thing we caught it as it is, if this had progressed any farther…" and he trailed off.

"Ratch?" Jazz said as ratchet zoned out, "Ratchet? Are you okay doc-bot?" jazz said, becoming concerned for the medic.

Startled the medic blinked in shock, "what? Oh, oh yeah I'm fine, I've cleared out all the rust that had built up in her circuit's shell be out when she's come out of recharge, until then, let her rest." Then ratchet reentered the med bay to finish his repairs on the twins.

Jazz gave a small sigh in relief, this day turned out a lot more eventful then he had thought it was, a small grin appeared on his faceplate when he remembered how sari had wanted to 'shake hands' with moonbeam again, he'd have to tell Optimus about that, then he thought about how he'd tell the rest of the team about Moonbeam, Arcee would definitely accept her, maybe teach her a few things, but moonbeam might be frightened when she meets omega supreme, that will be a problem, but he was sure she'd get over it eventually.

Jazz left to his quarters, went to his berth and lay down to take a nice long recharge, a small smile shifted along his faceplate as he fell into recharge, this had definitely turned out to be more eventful then he'd previously predicted


	4. Chapter 4

As Ratchet wandered the med bay putting away supplies and tools, and cleaning up any messes he had made while repairing both the twins and Moonbeam, the moment the twins were on lined they had rushed out of there, Moonbeam was in a different section that they hadn't seen. After Ratchet had finished cleaning he decided to check on Moonbeams vitals, everything checked out okay, as he turned from the berth she lay on he heard the creaking as metal moved on a metal surface, he turned to see Moonbeam sitting up, rubbing her processor, quickly he turned to face her directly, he pushed her down with gentleness he very rarely brought forth.

"Lay down" he said, with only a slight bit of gruffness "you need to let your systems adjust to the changes." when she cocked her processor to the side he guessed the answer immediately "I've removed the rust that had built up in your circuitry, you'll be able to put down your faceplate defense plate and your optic guard, and you should be able to vocalize now that I've repaired your vocalizer, do you understand me?" she lay there staring at him and he couldn't help but feel a little put out that she wasn't replying.

"Alright, I know you can talk now, why don't ya just tell me how you feel or ill give ya reason to be quiet." he said his gruffness returning full blast. He immediately regretted his harshness when she recoiled and lay in a fetal position on the birth, trembling with fear.

Ratchet sighed and leaned back from moonbeams shivering chassis. "I'm sorry kid, I guess I'm a little high strung since…" he paused looking the femme over; he couldn't help but think of the ninja bot that had lost his spark to save them, quickly he gathered his straying thoughts," …since Prowl. I guess I'm kinda worried to lose another friend, can you forgive me?" he asked, the gruffness in his voice on the minimum, he felt depressed since Prowls sacrifice for them…

He was a little startled when he felt a servo on his shoulder guards, he looked up to see Moonbeam had put her servo on him trying to comfort him, slowly a small smile flitted across his faceplate, then Moonbeam nodded, turned around on the berth and stood up, slightly wobbly at first, but quickly took control, all the time Ratchet kept a watchful optic on her, scanning for any chance of her possibly falling.

Moonbeam made a few laps around the med bay to make sure she was steady, and then she turned to Ratchet, gave him a thumb up, then a small wave and left the med bay, when she left a small smile tugged on his features, he then turned back to his projects, this had been a very eventful solar cycle.

When Moonbeam left the med bay she immediately was lost, she wandered the halls till she entered the rec. room, out of curiosity she went over to the large cement couch and sat down, she sat there for a moment looking around at everything, at the TV, the game console, and all the little things splashed here and there, as she was sitting there observing she didn't notice the pink chassis moving silently behind her, it was only when the figure was directly behind her did Moonbeam sense the form behind her, quickly Moonbeam somersaulted forward as she sensed the figure directly behind her, she then jumped up and turned around in a defensive crouch, what she saw was a pink femme leaning forward on the couch looking at Moonbeam with friendly, but cautious optics.

After a moment of inspecting one another the pink femme spoke first, "hello, and who might you be?" she said sweetly, slowly Moonbeam shifted out of her defensive crouch and stood looking at the femme, but still didn't speak.

The femme looked at her curiously, "Can't you talk?" she asked, concern in her voice, moonbeam nodded once, which only made the femme look confused, "then why don't you speak to me? Did I startle you?"

"no, she just doesn't want to talk" a gruff voice said behind Arcee, which made her jump and spin around to face Ratchet who had walked in to see their little chat.

"She seems reluctant to let down her mask, even though I've repaired it so she could speak, I think she has to get used to the idea before she decides to try it out." Ratchet said in his usual gruff manor, "I'm sure she'll come around in her own time." He concluded stepping over to Moonbeam, "now Arcee this is Moonbeam, Moonbeam this is Arcee…" he said making servo gestures between the two. Quickly he explained Moonbeam to Arcee who listened with patience, but even she made a small grin when she heard how she had had beaten up both Bumblebee and Bulkhead single handedly, and without weapons of her own.

"Really, all on her own, and with NO training?" Arcee grinned, "That sounds fantastic! I wish I had been there to see that with my own optics!" she began to laugh a sweet bell like laugh; Moonbeam just kept cocking her processor to the side at Arcee's reactions.

ratchet looked down on Moonbeam, he knew it was about time to show her to her new living quarters, so he said his goodnights to Arcee and led Moonbeam to an empty room, he gave her the basics on what it's for, what times to come out, and if she needed anything to just ask, she only gave him a nod after his long winded explanation, then she slowly backed away from him closed the door and went to the berth, Moonbeam lay down and off lined her optics, only to online them when she found she was uncomfortable, slowly she rolled off the berth, landed catlike on the floor, transformed and lay like that, she fell into recharge feeling slightly more comfortable.

When Moonbeam woke up her first thoughts were where was she? Then she remembered the events from the night before, she transformed and stretched her servos, calmly she went to her door and opened it, only to jump back as Jetstorm and Jetfire tumbled in along with Bumblebee, which had been leaning on the door. Immediately they all untangled themselves and made a break for it, Moonbeam only peeked curiously down the hall at the retreating trio, after a moment she simply shook her processor and headed towards where Ratchet had explained where the rec. room was, calmly she sat down and waited for something to happen.

Luckily she only had to wait a few moments before she heard multiple peds coming down the hall heading for the rec. room, calmly she sat still as they entered the room, suddenly she heard a high pitched feminine voice call out to her.

"Hey Moonbeam," Sari said sounding happy, "how was your first night in your own room?" she asked with an upbeat tone.

Moonbeam leaned her processor back and became thoughtful, after a moment she turned to look back at Sari and gave her two opposable digits up, that was enough for Sari who gave her a happy grin and jumped up onto the cement couch, she then jumped onto the back part of the concrete couch and turned to the others who had entered the room, and gave them all a big grin.

"See, I told you she would like her room." Sari said excitedly, moonbeam turned her processor to look at the others who had entered the room, they were none other than the threesome who had fallen into her room earlier, Jetstorm, Jetfire, and Bumblebee, Bumblebee was staring sheepishly at the ground, but the Jetfire suddenly gave his brother a big triumphant grin and held up a servo with wiggling digits at his twin, who complied with muttering and putting purple glowing little rectangular slats half the size of Sari onto his brothers held up servo, who put them into his subspace with a smirk. Moonbeam was confused and stood up and walked around the cement couch towards the twins, she pointed a digit at Jetstorm then Jetfire, who answered by giving her curious looks, again she pointed, this time at Jetfire's subspace, he seemed to realize what she meant and pulled out a single glowing object, he held it up and pointed at it curiously, Moonbeam nodded, pointed at it and shrugged, Jetfire just laughed.

"It is being an energy chip, they be Cybertronian form of currency, we trade them for things being of energy or other items" he said happily, "I was betting brother that you would be enjoying your new room, and be speaking of matter of bets…" he turned to bumblebee who sheepishly handed over some energy chips to Jetfire, whose grin grew even larger, turning back to Moonbeam he handed her a single chip and placed the rest into his subspace, "this being for you, it is looking good no?" he said happily.

Moonbeam stared at the chip for a second, gave Jetfire a small nod and put it into her subspace, calmly she walked past the trio and began to wander the halls, she was passing a door when she sensed something out of the ordinary, she sensed there was a break in the security in one of the rooms, slowly she approached the door and placed one of her audios on the door, listening for a moment. What she heard was the whistling of wind and something rustling, she raised a balled servo and made a few quick raps on the door, she waited a moment, when nothing answered she reached over to the sensor pad and opened the door, when the door swooshed open she was surprised to see a tree growing from the back of the room, it had grown so tall it had broken a large hole in the roof, the doors closed behind her with a whoosh, slowly she approached the enormous life form, she looked up to see a massive entangle of branches, fascinated she reached out and touched it, it seemed to ripple with life, a small wind gently caressed its branches, making it move to the contours of the wind, suddenly Moonbeam felt the urge to climb the massive organic plant form, as she jumped from sturdy branch to branch she felt as if she had gotten smaller, no other tree had been able to hold her weight like this, as she climbed further up she noticed the branches became more fragile as she climbed, as she neared the top she sensed that she wouldn't be able to climb as she had at the beginning, she slowed down, concentrating and placing each ped and servo carefully, so not to break and part of the tree. The foliage grew thicker as she climbed, and when she poked her processor out of the hole, the tree having grown much higher than the roof she was able to climb onto the roof and get a view of the roof and all that could be viewed from it. As she walked along the roof she looked around curiously, everything looked so odd up here, she watched as clouds drifted across the summer morning sky, her mind began to see little images from the clouds, slowly she sat down cross served, and leaned back to look at the hues os pink and gold swirl along with the clouds, she lost track of time as the clouds faded along with the shimmering pinks and gold's as the day wore on and became warmer, it was only when the last trace of clouds and their fascinating colors disappeared did she get up and begin to wander again, she had been only walking on the roof for a moment before she sensed something quite odd, she scanned the area with her optics and saw nothing at first, but then out of the corner of her vision she spotted some sort of silhouette, it was gold and black, but when she turned to face it, it disappeared, confused she approached where she had spotted the odd shadow, on the edge of the building, she walked over till she was directly behind the spot she had seen the silhouette, as she looked around she noticed it was at this part of she saw a wonderful view of the sunrise, slowly she stepped forward and sat down, even though the sun was nearing midday she sat there, again Moonbeam sensed that something odd, she turned her processer to look beside her and was surprised to see the silhouette again, but it seemed clearer, it looked like a mech, he was wearing a samurai like outfit, but then he just disappeared, startled Moonbeam stood up and backed away, how odd…but then she decided to just file it to her memory banks, still looking at the spot she had spotted the silhouette she went back to the tree and started to climb down, as she ducked her processor back under the roof she could've sworn she heard a mechanical humming sound, but she only shook her processor and climbed downs, at the foliage grew thinner and the branches grew stronger she began to hop from branch to branch, she landed with a small thump and she started walking to the door, but as she was about to open it she heard the humming again, slowly she turned around, but saw nothing, she then just turned back to the door, touched the sensor pad and walked through as the doors opened, this, she decided, she would keep a secret as the doors closed behind her.

At that moment she heard a loud warning noise and she turned to see Jazz rush up, he grabbed her servo and began to pull her down the hall he had just come from.

"Looks like we're gonna have a little excitement, dig?" he said grinning.

Moonbeam could only let him pull them to the base entrance where they both transformed and headed off to whatever 'excitement' was in store.


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your

"Oh scrap!" I shouted, my feet pounding on the cement.

"Come on! I'm positively sure we can find somewhere BETTER to recharge than THIS" as small robotic cat meowed highly.

a series of clicks seemed to agree which came from under the 15 year old brown haired orphan, who was looking inventively at the broken down building before her, slowly she turned her gaze from the condemned structure and looked down at the little monster truck twirling figure eights around her legs, she, made a small smile but then made a serious face.

"look," she said authoritively "this is the 6th abandoned building we've come upon that you guys have had a 'problem' with" she said making quotation signs to emphasize her point, "and I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired of your pickiness, besides, I've got a feeling about this place…" she said wandering off and turning to look at the crumbling building, it was kind of odd, the base was in good shape but the roof was caved in, probably had something to do with all that robot fighting near Sumdac tower two weeks ago, she shivered when she remembered that day, her necklace had actually tried to PULL itself from her neck, and that had frightened her, along with the way her two little friends had been acting around the same time her necklace had tried to break away, but a force had told her to hold onto it, so she had refused to let it go, in the end, when the necklace had stopped trying to escape, she had multiple cuts on her hands from it trying to tear out of her hands, and burn marks on her neck from where the string had been pulled taught and had rubbed against her neck.

Quickly she shook her head; she didn't need to think about that right now, again she turned to look at the building, and stepped inside.

As moonbeam followed Jazz she kept her sensors on alert for any surprises, as they approached their destination Moonbeam began to notice the cracks and rubble in the road, as she inspected these 'potholes' in the road a loud explosion ahead of her made her swerve, transform mid swerve, and hide in a large alleyway, as she peeked from behind the wall she saw what appeared to be a large grey, purple, and black robot, it was shooting what looked like lasers from his fore arms, and he looked rather irritated, but what caught Moonbeams attention the most was the small figures hiding among the rubble, a little girl and her toys, quickly Moonbeam moved into action, she waited until the mech was facing away from her and she dove forward, she rushed to the rubble heap the girl was hiding behind, quickly she wrapped her small digits around the girl, who kept a tight grip on her toys, and transformed, she copied what she had seen Jazz do, she threw her in the air and transformed, she landed in her interior and she quickly began to drive away from the fighting, only to find herself flying when a shot hit the ground directly behind her, as she flipped and rolled Moonbeam transformed, grabbed the girl, who was still gripping tightly on her toys, and wrapped herself protectively around her.

They came to a stop on Moonbeams side, clutching the girl protectively. Quickly Moonbeam began to pull herself up; her chassis ached with the crash and warning signs flashed across her vision, slowly she began to loosen herself, and she began to regain her senses as the girl wriggled out of her grip and dropped to the ground, just as Moonbeam was sitting on her knee joints over the girl a heeled ped landed on her back and pressed down, it was instinct to resist, and she could only watch as the girl recoiled from her sudden lurch, her servos grated on the ground as the force on her chassis increased, the girl took a hint and ran out just as Moonbeams chassis crashed to the ground, paint grating on the hard road.

"Meddling Autobot femme! You shall pay for attempting to steal my prize!" the squawking voice said behind her, and she felt as a cannon end was placed on the back of her chassis, "send my regards to the all spark!" the cruel voice sneered, and he took the shot.

Jazz groaned as he sat up, he gripped his processor in pain, the seeker Starscream had managed to get a lucky shot and had knocked him into temporary stasis, as he on lined his visor horror gripped him at what he saw, Starscream stood over the chassis of Moonbeam, but she wasn't moving, and a ring of smoke trailed from her back.

Horror rippled through Jazz, he watched Starscream turn his attention towards another target, quickly he rushed toward him, nun chucks out and gave the con two swift knocks in behind the knee joints, the con dropped surprised, fell on one knee guard, quickly her recovered, he spun on his knee and began to shoot plasma rays at the Jazz, who either used his nun chucks to knock the ray away or simply dodged the shot.

"Why don't you stop hiding and actually fight Autobot scum!" Starscream sneered.

"Don't need to tell me twice dude." Jazz replied coldly and he rushed forward.

"Come on!" the small cat hissed, "Let's go while he's distracted!"

"B-but she helped us…" the girl said eyes wide in shock and disbelief, "and we can help her! I know it!" she said, her voice changing from shock to determination, quickly she turned to face the cat bot, "We can help her!"

"How?" the cat said, wanting to get away.

Slowly the girl reached up and gripped the faintly glowing necklace on her neck, "Because…" she said looking at it as its glow brightened, "IT told me so."

Jazz dodged as another volley of shots rained towards him, he dodged them expertly and managed to land a punch to starscreams faceplate. Starscream snarled at him and managed to throw the ninja bot away.

"You'll pay for that ninja bot!" Starscream snarled

Jazz only dodged his shots and moved with precision, this fragger was gonna pay for what he did to Moonbeam, and he jumped high into the air, throwing down his nun chucks towards Starscream, who used his plasma rays to shoot them away, but didn't shoot in time when Jazz's ped landed squarely on his processor, knocking him into instant stasis.

"That's for Moonbeam" he growled, jumping off before Starscream could fall flat. When he landed he turned to see a small figure on Moonbeams chassis, it seemed to be doing something to her circuitry.

"Hey!" he roared "What do ya think your doin?"

The girl jumped in fear, pulling her arm from the hole in Moonbeams chassis. She turned to see the black and white robot approach her, and he didn't look friendly. Quickly she shoved her hand back into the exposed wiring; she only hoped this would work.

"Hey!" Jazz said when the organic threw her hand back into Moonbeams wound, he rushed forward and tried to grab the organic before she could do anymore damage, but stopped when a flash of brilliant light flashed from Moonbeams wound, he could only stare in shock as the human stood up and looked at him, her eyes sharp with determination.

"Quick, I need you to flip her onto her back." She said jumping off of Moonbeam, her organic servo glowing.

Quickly Jazz complied; he rushed forward and grabbed Moonbeam, at first he thought he was going to just move Moonbeam away from the organic, instead he flipped her onto her back, he stepped back as the human jumped back up onto Moonbeam, and he watched as she opened her glowing hand to reveal a glowing object, it seemed liquid like, it shifted and rippled, its shape changing from a sharp jagged object to a solid key like shape, the human gripped the 'key' by its end and held it over Moonbeams still chassis, a square piece of Moonbeams suddenly popped out of her, and it split in four quarters that moved opposite of each other revealing a faintly glowing and what looked like a key hole above the spark, slowly the girl placed the 'key' over the key hole and pushed it in.

Immediately a brilliant glow came from the key hole, and the light traveled throughout Moonbeams circuits, when the glow faded and the girl pulled the glowing object back it faded and became a crystal like shard, Autobot blue and translucent, and the glowing in Moonbeams circuits faded down to their original state, and the panels revealing Moonbeams spark came together, formed a perfect square and then fell back into place to form seamless armor.

The girl blinked in shock; she had felt entirely out of control, like something else was controlling her actions, now that she was back in control she didn't know what to do, slowly she looked at the black and white robot, he was staring intently at the girl robot, he seemed only to care about it and it only, the girl only watched him for a moment, curious at why he seemed so concerned for this robot, when she felt movement underneath her, quickly she jumped down and backed away as the blue robot sat up and shook its head, she turned to look at the black and white robot who put his hand on her shoulder and smiled, the smile took the girl by surprise, he had seemed so serious and angry before that his smile surprised her, and the next thing she knew she was floating in the air, large sharp fingers holding onto the back of her shirt, she turned her head to see two glowing red optics and she screamed.

As soon as they had heard the scream both Autobots turned to see Starscream hovering in the air holding onto the girl and he was smirking proudly.

"So sorry to be parting this soon but ill be glad to take with me this little parting gift, I'll be seeing you auto scum" he sneered and he flew up into the air carrying the girl and the Autobots below helpless to help.

document here...


	6. Chapter 6

"LET ME OUT! LET ME GO! LET. ME. OOOOOUUUUUUUUUT!" the girl screamed, kicking Starscreams cockpit window and beating on his control panels, luckily they were mainly only for the use of disguise, but that didn't keep him from becoming intensely annoyed with the small organic in his cockpit, and his patience was draining quickly.

Starscream had transformed once he was sure he was out of the range of the two Autobots, he threw the organic into his cockpit and began to fly to a secluded area. It was when he had flown over a forested area just outside the city did he lose his temper.

"now, now, why don't you just SHUT UP!" the sudden ferocity in his voice shocked the girl into stunned silence, but it was only seconds later she began again, this time kicking his controls but beating on the cockpit glass at the same time all the time shouting.

"LET ME GO!"

Finally it was too much, quickly Starscream transformed midflight, hovering hundreds of feet over the forested area and gripped the struggling organic tight enough to see her eyes bulge.

"now listen here you insignificant insect, you can make this easy or you can make this difficult, hand over the all spark shard and I might let you live, do we have an understanding?" he said coldly, only loosening his grip when the girl began to turn the color of his armor. But when he loosened his grip he was immediately met with a reply.

"n-NO!" she said, her voice wheezy and weak from her near suffocation.

The seeker scowled, clearly stumped, usually he got what he demanded when he threatened an organic, and to be resisted by this small helpless girl was really ticking him off, so he decided to turn to more…convincing measures.

Quickly Starscream threw the organic high into the air, caught it as it came down then repeated the process numerous times, each time catching the organic roughly enough to hear it gasp out in fear. When he decided it was scared enough he caught it by a supporting limb and held it as it attempted to, how was it the species on this planet put it? 'Catch its breath'.

As Starscream threw the girl into the air, terror was pulsing through the girl's veins; she managed to grip her necklace as it attempted to fly from her neck when he threw her up the last time and it lay clasped firmly in her hand as she tried to catch her breath, she felt a lurch meet her stomach when he held her up to his faceplate, a smirk flitting across it.

"Are you going to cooperate or do I just have to do that again?" he was SURE she would cooperate now, her eyes were brimmed with fear, but instead the girls eyes hardened and she gave him the hardest glare she could manage.

"I regret finding you, you big Meany." She stated plainly.

At first Starscream didn't know how to take that statement, but then he realized she wasn't going to cooperate, no matter what he did, angrily he glared at the organic, he was stumped, she wouldn't tell him where she had the shard, and he'd probably lose it if he exterminated the organic, lost in his thoughts Starscream didn't notice the two jets approaching from behind until it was too late. Starscream gave a squawk of surprise when a jet of fire hit him squarely in the back, and he dropped the organic in his servo turning towards the orange and tan jet with fire enveloped servos floating behind him with a grim look on his faceplate.

"Be saying hello decepticon," he said the he leaned back as if to throw a baseball, "and goodbye!" he said 'pitching' a fireball at the surprised decepticon.

The girl stared could only watch in shock as she fell and fell down, the sky and the ground revolving dramatically around her, desperately she attempted to regain control over her fall but it only resulted in her falling with her back towards the earth, and every time she attempted to turn she lost control again, when she was sure the end was near she pulled herself into a cannonball position and braced for death, only to find herself stopping gently as two dark blue servos formed a cup shape around her, it was only when she realized she had stopped did she see the light purple face of a strange being, its face was sharp, but still childish, it had a light blue glowing visor that twinkled with childish mischief, on its chin seemed to be a bar of some sort that ended in points on the side of its helm, there were two bolts on either side of its head and its armor was mostly a dark blue with two bright yellow stripes on the top of its helm, and something told her 'it' was actually a he, and the small smile on his face made her stare in surprise, she felt herself un tense and she could only stare at him, the next thing she knew he 'transformed' and she ended up landing in a cockpit that looked a lot like the one she had been prior, only this time she didn't have the urge to escape, she leaned back silently as the jet began to head towards a destination, she listened as she suddenly heard a strange buzzing sound, it went on for a moment then it stopped completely, confused she turned to look out the window, outside she spotted an identical jet, that was orange and tan rather than blue and light aquamarine of the jet she was in now, frowning she pressed her face on the window only to jump back when she heard a young voice, with an odd accent suddenly speak.

"Hi!" the voice said cheerily, startled she began to look around the jet trying to find the owner of the voice, then remembered that it was the jet that had spoken, and a small embarrassed blush burned across her face.

"Uhhh, h-hi." She said nervously, not sure what to say.

"I be sorry for scaring you, I be Jetstorm, and flying with me be my brother Jetfire" the voice said kindly, she felt a little more relaxed when she heard the kindness in his voice, she turned her head and looked at the control panel in front of her, then she looked out the window at the orange and tan jet circling happily over and around them, the girl couldn't help but smile when she heard the small laughter coming from the circling jet, but then she quickly turned her attention to the jet she was in.

"That's alright, thank you for saving me from that mean guy, Jetstorm and Jetfire." She said smiling, a little exhausted, but she smiled.

"You are welcome, what be your name organic?" Jetstorm said happily beginning to turn barrel rolls in the air with his twin, but he quickly activated his straps when the girl began to float out of her seat.

The girl giggled happily, this was much different than being thrown in the air by that terrible robot.

"My name is Luna" she said giggling, she leaned over to the side of the window and saw buildings as they left the forest and she gasped when they flew past Sumdac tower, the sparkplug shaped building with the two pronged spacebridge on top fascinated her, when they passed the building they flew towards the more rundown parts of Detroit, she watched as the well-kept and lavishing buildings faded away to broken and run down neighbor hoods, and she looked curiously at a spot ahead that was more destroyed than broken down, she felt her stomach lurch as the Jetstorm turned to a nose dive and transformed as he flew down, Luna watched with fascination as he turned his helm up at her as she fell and caught her with ease, he then placed her in his shoulder and landed gently next to his twin who was smiling happily at them, the other twin looked identical to his brother from the neck down, other than the colors of course, but his head consisted of what looked like an aviators cap and his optics glowed bright yellow, glinting mischievously as well, Luna smiled and gave the orange twin a small wave to say hello, he grinned happily then fell into step beside his brother as they headed towards the center of the mess. As they passed heaps of rubble Luna began to look around for two certain toys, but couldn't recognize anything, a small thread of fear wound its way throughout her as she fear of losing her friends.

She was jolted out of her stupor when the two jets stopped and stood rigid in a position of salute, Luna looked to see that it was the black and white robot she had seen earlier, he had a small smile on his faceplate as he approached the saluting twins.

"At ease cats, and what might your name be little debba?" he said, he reminded Luna of a DJ, he was cool and acted upbeat about everything, then she remembered him, a small glint of fear dribbled through her, but disappeared almost immediately when he smiled again, then she felt at ease, she shifted on Jetstorm's shoulder so she was standing up and she made a smart salute, copying the twins and put on her best serious face.

"The names Luna sir," she deepened her voice to try and sound authoritively, "and it would be nice to know your name 'cuz I don't think I'd want to be calling you 'sir' all the time, sir" she ended the sentence with a grin that the black and white robot returned and with a glint of amusement.

"Well the cadet, my name is Jazz, and it's nice to see you're alright" he said well naturedly.

Luna grinned happily, but then began to look around; curious Jazz began to look around wondering what she was looking for.

"Say, what are ya lookin' for Luna?" he asked, puzzled.

Frowning Luna began to look around, when Jazz asked her the question she looked back at him with a worried look.

"Have you seen my friends Lynx and Splitz?" she asked, looking sadly at Jazz.

"Who?" Jazz asked frowning at her question.

Luna began to look around again until she spotted some movement in the alleyway of a crumbled building, without a word she jumped onto Jetstorms loosely hanging servo, slid down his arm, then jumped off after dangling from his digits, all three mechs watching curiously and followed her when she took off towards the alley. When she reached the alley she began to look around, luckily the rubble from the buildings hadn't filled this alley and as she was looking she noticed two antennae sticking from inside a turned trash can, grinning Luna approached the trash can, flipped it upright and peered into it grinning as she looked down at the cans contents, a robotic cat with a visor and a missing tail along with a little toy truck with two long antennae on its roof, quickly she reached in and pulled them out, one in each arm, quickly Luna whispered something to them then set them both on the ground, almost immediately the cat began to groom herself and the truck began to drive in circles. Luna looked up to see the puzzled faceplates of her new friends; she only answered with a smile a small gesture and a few words to explain.

"These are my toys, I had found them, repaired them and modified them, and they were my constant companions before I met you guys." She explained.

Jazz looked a little confused, along with the jet twins, but shrugged, gave her a quick nod, then backed away and transformed, opening his passenger door.

"Hop in, were gonna take you to meet the rest of the team" he said cheerily, excited Luna ran to the car, slipped in, but held the door for her two toys to come along, the cat jumped in whereas she had to pick up the truck to get him in, once the door closed Luna watched as a seat belt buckled itself onto her and looked through the widow as they drove through the neighborhood, again she felt fascinated to ride in a transforming car and she watched as the rubble disappeared, but they had only been driving for a few minutes before Jazz pulled into an abandoned looking warehouse but was surprised even more when they drove in to reveal a base of operations, when jazz opened his door Luna slipped out holding onto her toy truck and her toy cat behind her, she looked around fascinated as jazz transformed beside her, quickly he lead her past the main room down a hallway and into what looked like a rec. room, her eyes grew wider at the sight of the large concrete object in front of her that looked a lot like a couch, she looked around curiously as jazz began to talk.

"Yo! Guys! We've got a guest!" he said in his usual upbeat tone, Luna watched as two faces appeared over the edge of the 'couch' , a girl around her age with dark brown skin and glowing blue eyes, literally, and next to her was a yellow robot, he looked curious, but the mischievous glint in his eye reminded her of the jet twins, he was much bigger than the girl next to him, but as they peered curiously at her the female robot she had seen earlier suddenly appeared beside the couch, Luna smiled happily when the girl robot gave her a little wave, Luna waved happily back, gently she set down her toy truck, which immediately began to drive in circles. Luna looked back up at the company she was being introduced to.

"this is Luna guys, Luna this is sari," he said gesturing to the girl," bumblebee," he said gesturing to the yellow mech," and you've met Moonbeam." He said gesturing to the masked dark blue femme. Luna gave them each a small nod as she was introduced.

"Hi." She said enthusiastically. Only to be met by a small frown by the one called Sari.

"Sooo, what did I miss?" Sari said positively.


	7. Chapter 7

Luna watched as Jazz and the two jets explained

"Me an' moonbeam had gone to check out a situation a lil south of here, an' we ran into a con" jazz said giving moonbeam a glance " an Moonbeam had gotten hurt, when I thought the con was down I turn an I see this lil debba tryin' ta repair beams, an' I had gone over, but then the lil kits servo began to glow an I realized she was tryin' ta help her, so she told meh ta flip beams onto her back an I did so, an her lil accessory there was putting on a lil light show and next thing I know moonbeam is all repaired as if she just came outta the med bay! Then I hear the girl scream an' I turn ta see the con I had brought down holdin' her and he just takes off, so I call the jets." He then looked at the two aerial bots, Jetstorm spoke first.

"When we first get Mr. jazz's call we fly right over and see big badness bot holding little organic over green organic plants"

"So I hit badness bot with fire power" Jetfire said imitating his baseball pitch, "and he drop little organic, and while brother go after organic I scare off badness bot with fire" he finished, looking proud.

Luna watched as the jets explained and looked to see the rest of the team watching except sari, who was examining Luna with interest.

Luna became slightly nervous and began to shift from foot to foot under sari's inquisitive gaze

"So...how did you get involved?"

"..i-i was just walking around with my toys, looking for a building to play in, when w-i noticed one of the buildings, so I go in, the next thing I know were running for our lives being chased by a mean robot, so we ran and managed to escape, then there were these explosions when these police-bot's tried to stop him, and then as we were hiding behind this rubble Moonbeam and Jazz appeared, Jazz fought the other bot and Moonbeam came and tried to take us away, but that flying bot shot at her and she ended up crashing, but she protected us, then I had to run because the mean bot was attacking, after I found shelter in a alleyway I hear a shot, so I look and I see he had shot Moonbeam, so when Jazz had the bot distracted I had..."Luna was silent for a moment

"...what happened?" sari asked

"...the...the shard began to glow and I got a..a funny feeling, so I ran up and tried to help her" at this Luna frowned, trying to remember, " the next thing I knew Jazz had her on her back and I was putting a KEY in a slot, and she began to glow, then I backed off and then I was in the air, grabbed by the bot-"

"wait, wait, wait, who was the bot?" bumblebee asked

Jazz sighed "it was Starscream-"

Everybot in the room looked in shock at Jazz then at Luna

Luna looked at her feet then continued "y-yeah, when Starscream grabbed me I got scared, and he kept trying to get the shard from me, then the twins came and saved me, and they brought me to Jazz, I got my toys back and we came here." she finished.

Sari looked thoughtful then smiled "well, now that we know what happened, how did you get the All-spark shard?"

Luna frowned "a-all spark? whats that?"

"its the life source of all Cybertronian's" bumblebee explained "its like, the ultimate power source"

Luna blinked and pulled the shard necklace from her pocket and looked at it "i-i found it in a tree when I was walking in the woods...i don't deserve it" Luna then walks up to sari and holds it out to her.

Sari refused " it chose you, so you can keep it" she said smiling

Luna blinks then makes a small nod as she backs back to her spot "thank you.."

sari looked down and saw Luna's toys "so, who are these?" she climbs down from the couch and walks up to the cat

the cat growls lightly making sari back up

"That's lynx, shes a bit grouchy" Luna giggled as lynx moved closer to Luna in a protective manner "shes very protective of me"

"oh.." sari said, then looked at the small red truck making figure eights "whats that?" pick it up only to be surprised when it actually shook, vibrating until she put it back down, then it continued zipping in figure eights.

"that's Splitz, he doesn't like being picked up by strangers" she giggled

"oh, well now that I've met you, and know your toys, we need to know more about you...where do you come from?"

"I'm from Detroit, I live alone..." Luna bit her lip as if she said something sensitive

sari noticed and looked concerned "don't you have parents? Family?" she asked worriedly.

Luna shook her head sadly and picked up her toys "th-...their all I have"

sari then made a sound of affection and hugged Luna "you can be part of OUR family! Granted its...odd, but you'll fit right in" she said enthusiastically.

Lynx hissed but Luna made a small smile "i-i dont know what to say.." she whispered

sari only smiled " just say 'yes'" she said kindly

Luna smiled "y-yes" she said happily

sari squealed happily and hugged Luna despite the hisses and irritated growls from the Lynx "he he, I always wanted a sister, but first you have to meet the rest of the team" she said excitedly

Luna made a small gulp and looked at the jet twins, who were grinning from from audio to audio

"we is being so glad you is being part of family!" Jetfire said.

"maybe she is being our sister too?" Jetstorm said smiling down on Luna, who was smiling a small smile.

Bumblebee grinned "sweet! Now how well are you at playing games?"

Sari face palmed as Luna looked at him blankly "games?" she asked and looked towards Sari.

Sari sighed "bee is a BIG gamer, he always looks for a new 'challenge'"

"and I never fail a challenge" he said cheekily

Luna smiled and made a mental note to NEVER play against him.

"common, lets go meet the rest o' the team" jazz said, smiling

Luna bit her lip as they walked down the halls, thoughts swirled in her head as she clutched lynx and Splitz closer to her, a small fear wove through out her, and fear of rejection gripped her as they entered a large room, it had these tall flat platforms, the room was lined with large machines and tools bigger than she, and tools almost as small as her, she looked around till she spotted a red bot with a broken chevron looking at a data pad, when they entered he looked up and spotted her, then he put the data pad down and came over. Luna trembled as he approached, he looked gruff and like he didn't like anybody or anything. As he approached Luna he squinted and looked closely at her, all the while Luna was shaking fearfully.

"...who is this?" he asked, _he even _sounds _gruff_ Luna thought

"this is Luna, doc bot" jazz said, grinning at the old bot

the old bot inspected her like a doctor would his patient "...why are you here?" he asked, his gruff manner and vocals made Luna shiver and lynx made a small hiss in his direction, at the hiss Luna backed away until she was behind jazz's ped.

Jazz laughed and stepped aside, exposing Luna to the gruff bot "he wont do any harm lil debba," jazz said with amusement in his voice, " hes just a grump, ain't cha doc bot?"

the other robot made a small grunt in annoyance "I'm not a grump" he muttered, but Luna spotted a small smile as he turned and moved back to his work.

Sari rolled her eyes and stepped up next to Luna "that's Ratchet, the team's medical officer, like jazz said hes grumpy, but hes harmless, he only throws wrenches at the bots, not us organics." she giggled at the last part.

Luna stared at her in shock "h-he throws wrenches at his patients?" she looked at Ratchet fearfully just before bumblebee burst into laughter.

"he only throws them when you act up, or if hes in a bad mood, which is practically always-" at that bumblebee ducked a flying wrench as ratchet hurled one at him.

"beat it if your just gonna talk smack about me!" he growled, picking up another one of his tools.

Luna couldn't hold it in and she made a light laugh as bumblebee and ratchet made a stare off, bumblebee making mocking faces and ratchet glaring daggers at him.

Ratchet looked at Luna and sighed "okay, now, why is that organic here?"

"shes a new member of the family" sari said happily.

"family? What happened?" ratchet asked eying Luna curiously.

Luna made a small blush and held the growling lynx closer to herself as jazz and the jet twins explained all over again, then Luna explained, after the explanation was made ratchet looked at her curiously

"wait, STARSCREAM? That piece of slag who was supposed to be offline? How in Cybertron did he come back?"

Luna shrugged but a small memory made her throat run dry "g-guess he was just hiding" her voice sounded frail for a second, but she managed to pull it off, even though ratchet gave her an inquisitive look but he was interrupted when a deep rumbling sound filled the halls.

"Arcee must have called Omega back" he grumbled and left in a hurry.

Luna looked at jazz curiously "O-omega?"

"Omega Supreme, come on lil debba, time ta meet two other members of the gang" he said smiling and he turned and left with sari and Luna followed.

Outside the base the team watched as a large orange and red ship flew down, and as it landed it transformed into a enormous robot with cannons and prongs for arms. Both Luna and Moonbeam froze at the sight of Omega Supreme, Luna's jaw dropped and Moonbeam managed to look surprised.

"Th-that's Omega Supreme?" Luna gasped staring at the mammoth machine.

"yeah" ratchet grunted "he was the Autobot's secret weapon back in the first war, he was in offline for a while but thanks to a few fragments of the All-spark hes back."

Luna watched as a pink femme came out of a opening on Omega Supreme's ped and approach Ratchet.

"hello Ratchet" the femme said, smiling at him, Luna swore she saw him turn a light shade of pink, " Omega is back with a report on a con sighting south of our current position."

"good work Arcee, and good work Omega." he said looking up at the ship sized transformer.

Luna made a small giggle, attracting the attention of the pink femme called Arcee.

"why hello there, what might your designation be?" Arcee said sweetly.

Luna blushed but smiled "I'm Luna, I just got here." she blushed at how ridiculous her answer sounded to her.

Arcee only smiled at her "Luna, a very sweet designation, may I know how you came to our base?"

once again Jazz and the twins explained, and Luna said her part, once they were explained Arcee shook her helm in surprise "Starscream? Here? And Online? Its confusing, I wonder how he survived." she sighed.

Yet again that small twinge in her throat attacked, Luna gulped quietly and smiled as everybot but Ratchet, Arcee and Omega Supreme went back inside. Once inside bumblebee came up and nudged Luna with a digit.

"wanna meet Bulkhead?" he asked.

Luna was nervous at first, but when jazz nodded she said yes. Bumblebee took her down more halls and she looked around, the place felt like a labyrinth, but they finally reached their destination, it was a room with a touch pad lock, and bumblebee banged on it with a fist.

"hey bulk! Ya in there? We got a new visitor!" he shouted

"hold on lil buddy! Ill be out in a klik!"

Luna listened as something large moved behind the door and then as the door opened, and she looked with fascination at the large round bot, it was military green with 3 prongs on each servo rather than digits. He looked like a big metal teddy bear to her, especially when he grabbed bumblebee into a big hug.

"hey lil buddy! Who's this?" he said, bending over and inspecting Luna.

Luna giggled "I'm Luna, I'm new." she said happily.

At that he scratched his helm with a prong curiously "new? New to what?"

the whole explanation process was repeated, first jazz, then the twins, who were hovering behind jazz, and then Luna, all the while bulkhead listened silently.

"...wait, Starscream is back? Wasn't he supposed to be, you know? Offline or something?"

Luna bit her lip at that but stayed silent.

"well now that ya met the whole team, what cha think Luna?" jazz asked, smiling at her kindly.

Luna was silent for a moment before smiling "i think you all are great, I could not have wished for a better family" she smiled a little brighter at the happy expressions around her.

"So..." bumblebee said, "wanna play a game?"


	8. Chapter 8

Luna giggled "Sorry bumblebee, but I don't play video games."

bumblebee made a small pout but backed off, the whole group moved towards the back of the base, and as they exited the base she looked in astonishment at the playground sized space in the back, she saw what looked like a large ring and another spot with what looked like fighting equipment, as she gazed at the large space she noticed that jazz had wandered over to the ring, she looked as moonbeam came out of the base and went over to him and he started to talk to her, curious Luna went over as everybody else went to practice.

"You see beams, this is where we practice our Circuit-Zu, ill show you a few slick moves, 'kay? Moonbeam nodded as jazz backed away to the other side of the ring and took on a fighting stance, he pulled out his nun-chucks and began to twirl them, " 'kay beams, your turn." he watched as she spread her legs, and leaned back on one ped, she pulled out two Sai and held one near her helm, the other outstretched towards Jazz, both facing him, then she nodded.

Jazz smirked and winked, motioning for Moonbeam to make the first move.

Immediately Moonbeam leaped forward, landed beside him and slashed.

Jazz was taken by surprise at her smooth agility but blocked her Sai by batting at them with his nun-chucks, but grinned as she moved forward, forcing him back, but then he caught his nun-chucks and hopped over her, twirling in the air and landing behind her, he then attempted to wrap the attachment to one of his nun-chucks around her neck, but she ducked and backwards somersaulted behind him, and kicked. He was fast enough to spin and grab her servo, but she twisted onto her front and kicked him with her other ped, knocking him off her ped and out of the ring.

Luna stared in amazement at how Moonbeam took down Jazz, and Luna could tell it was Moonbeam's first time in the ring, she gave a small cheer and clapped

Jazz stared in surprise, then he grinned and entered the ring again "Nice moves beam's, seems ta me you know a lil more than you first seemed, guess were gonna have ta find out how much, aren't we?" he grinned and took another battle stance, this time with more power, Moonbeam crouched slightly holding her Sai in a circular ring around her, and the match began.

Jazz quickly moved forward, faked a left then twirled to her right, Moonbeam fell for it and he passed her, to retaliate she cartwheeled away and made a low spin to knock him down, but he easily jumped over it and without stopping she swung the butt of one her Sai at him, he used his nun-chuck to block it and struck at her with his other, she ducked and rolled to the side, she sat in a crouched position then somersaulted forward and attempted to slash at his ped's, he quickly flip-rolled over her back to her other side and she rolled away to avoid his downward slash with his nun-chucks.

Luna felt entranced at the display of agility both showed, as she watched she didn't notice Sari come up behind her until lynx growled. Quickly she spun around and smiled at sari, who was watching the fight with Moonbeam and Jazz.

"Shes very peculiar, she cant be older than a year, yet she already is a master at Circuit-Zu..." she looked as jazz attempted to get behind Moonbeam, but she kept circling him, blocking his attempts.

Luna watched also then looked at sari "Sari...where would I sleep?"

sari blinked in surprise before face palming "Oh, I ALMOST forgot, here, ill show you to where you'll stay" she said blushing.

Sari led Luna through the base until they came to the rec room, where bumblebee was playing a video game with a race track.

"C'mon, c'mon" he muttered, swinging the remote which ever way he was turning until the game bleeped and he jumped up waving his servos in the air " and the crowd goes WILD! haaaa!" he said, imitating a crowds yell.

Luna smiled until lynx made a loud yowl, sending bumblebee into a crazed frenzy, which included falling over the couch in front of them.

Luna winced and glared at lynx, who seemed poker faced as ever. "s-sorry about that" she said as bumblebee scrambled for his dignity, " are you okay? Any dents?" she said, setting lynx and Splitz down and began inspecting him.

"I'm fine, just a lil scratch, nothing big" he said, standing.

Sari was giggling madly at how he had fallen but sobered up and smiled "hey bee, sorry if we were interrupting, but we need a ride to Sumdac Towers, Luna is going to stay with me and dad." she said happily.

Luna immediately broke into a grin "R-really? I'm going to stay with you?"

Sari cocked her head to the side smiling "Will it be a problem?"

Luna shook her head happily, "Its no problem, that's great." she said, smiling.

Bumblebee, Sari, and Luna went outside the base and bumblebee transformed into a yellow compact car. Both girls piled in with Luna carrying her toys and he drove them across Detroit.

Luna watched outside the window as the broken down buildings turned into well taken care of stores, houses, and factories. She watched with fascination as they drove through the now crowded streets, people bustled in the streets, hot dog bots were selling hotdogs, and robotic trash cans were getting rid of taking care of the garbage. The whole view was fascinating and she pressed against the window to get a better view.

"Hey! Could you lighten up on the window? Your fogging it up." bumblebee said sounding slightly put out.

Luna blushed and backed away, and giggled a bit at the face indentation that temporarily appeared on the window, then faded.

"How long until we get there?" she asked, looking around more, but was aware of the glass.

"Not long, were almost there, look." sari said, pointing towards a ginormous building, it looked like a giant spark plug and it had the double pronged space bridge on the top of it, just like how shed seen from inside Jetstorm.

"Woow" she said in awe, the building's design was genius and fascinating, she looked up as they approached, but instead of stopping at the front door bumblebee sped right into the building, surprising Luna, until he transformed, and she found herself sitting on his shoulder, holding her toys.

"Welcome to my home." sari said enthusiastically, "this is where the magic happens, and some explosions." she giggled at the last part, but it made Luna feel uneasy, _explosions?,_ she wondered if sari was telling the truth or just joking, shed have to figure that out for herself.

Sari said goodbye to bumblebee and he left, transforming as he drove out. Sari then turned towards Luna and smiled.

"Lets go meet my dad, he should be in his lab." she said happily, and she led past the receptionist, who Luna worried about because she seemed a bit off, and into an elevator, Luna shuddered and almost back away, but she forced herself forward and into the elevator, she looked around, every move, every bump, it frightened her, and Sari took notice.

"are you okay? Your not claustrophobic are you?" she said with an anxious tone.

Luna just shook her head.

"N-no, its just that...i don't like moving spaces, i-i had a bad experience, that's all." she knew it was a lie, but it was partially true, enclosed spaces, just didn't do well for her.

To lighten the mood Luna asked about Sari's dad and why the reception-bot, Sari answered that the reception-bot had been affected by her all spark key a few years back and hasn't been quite the same since, as for her dad she explained he was a technological genius, but was a bit clumsy, and gullible, but a great guy.

Luna listened with interest, and smiled, though a dark though plagued her, about her own dad, but she pushed it away as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into a long hallway that went past the elevator doors. Both girls stepped into the hallway and Sari went to a room directly in front of the elevator and went in, Luna followed. Inside the room was A-LOT of junk and machine parts, partially finished inventions lay scattered on the tables and machines with multicolored buttons that blinked lined the room. Luna looked around, utterly amazed by the sight of the complex machinery and works, she approached a table and peered at what looked like a little spider robot, and picked it up, inspecting it.

"That's one of dad's latest inventions, or works in progress," she explained, "hes been having trouble with it though."

Luna inspected it, then she set down her toys, the cat looked at what she was doing, and the truck rolled forward and backwards slightly, as she looked at it she opened It and began to fiddle with the pieces on the inside.

"Oh hello Sari." a voice with an Indian accent said, he was a short round looking old man with a lab coat and rubber gloves, he had large Einstein black hair with a silver stripe up the front, but he seemed tired and looked to be well over 50.

"Well, who is this?" he said, looking at Luna.

Lynx stood and made a small rumbling sound, facing the man.

"Hi dad," Sari said, " this is Luna, and her toys, lynx and Splitz.", she said motioning towards Luna and her toys.

Sumdac came over and looked at what Luna was working on, he watched as she moved parts in the tiny robotic spider and then closed it, but as soon as she set it down she looked at Sumdac and yelped, falling on her bottom.

Sumdac also was startled and stumbled back into one of his tables.

"Oh! I am VERY sorry, I did not mean to startle you." he said nervously.

Luna blushed and stood up.

"I-i should be the one apologizing, I should have payed attention...erm, I'm Luna." she said, holding out a hand to shake.

He gladly took it and shook lightly.

"My name is Isaac Sumdac, I am pleased to meet you." he said kindly before letting her hand go, he then turned his attention to the little robotic spider, "What might you have been doing with my prototype? I'm sure it seemed very interesting." he said smiling.

Luna looked at it, then she flipped a small switch on it and it began to crawl around, surprising Sumdac.

"That is amazing, how did you do that?" he said, going over and inspecting the miniature arachnid.

"it wasn't much, all I had to do was rewire the input of the energy flow, it was going a little too fast, and was short circuiting the motor, and the memory chip wasn't directing the program direction properly, so I rerouted that too." she said as if she'd rehearsed it.

Sari looked at her, surprised, and Sumdac was still looking at the little robot.

"interesting..." he said, " where did you learn you knowledge on mechanics?"

Luna shrugged lightly "I just read books, and had tinkered with robotics when I was little."

Sari blinked, still in shock, "Wow...that's amazing, I mean, wow." she looked at Luna curiously, then grinned, "your going to fit into this family better than I thought."

at that Sumdac dropped his little gadget.

"oh, clumsy me." he said, picking it up," Huh? What was that you said Sari? A new member of the family?" he said curiously, looking at Luna.

Luna blushed as Sari told about how Luna had been found, rescued, and brought back to the base, she then explained how Luna didn't have anywhere else to stay so Sari had invited her to stay at the tower.

Sumdac listened intently then smiled when Sari finished.

"you are very welcome to stay here however long you like." he said smiling at her.

Luna felt elated at how kind they were to her.

"thank you VERY much, you are too kind." she said happily

sari grinned and moved towards the door.

"come on, ill show you too your room." she smiled

Luna quickly picked up lynx and Splitz and went through the door. Sari lead her down the long halls until she reached another room, she then typed in a pass code and went in. Luna followed and looked around to see the room was near empty, but it had a large window with drapes, a small bunk near the door, and a single, empty shelf near the window with a plain desk.

"We'll go shopping later, this place needs a makeover, but ill send some service bots to clean it up, right now its dinner time." she said excitedly, "Were having steak with salad." with that she left the room.

Luna looked one more time at the room then turned and followed Sari.

"Their going to ask you questions," a voice said, "be careful of how you answer."

Luna simply nodded and hugged her toys closer, she felt nervous, she feared that she would give too much away, and she was afraid they would find out her secrets, she was also afraid that she felt close to them already, that was her biggest fear.

"When will we know we can trust them?" she whispered.

"We don't," the voice said, "so we have to rely on our instincts and logic, I can help only minimally, the rest is up to you."Luna bit her lip as they walked, she knew the truth would come out eventually, but for now, she just needed to bide her time.

Sari led them back down the halls and towards another room, which she entered a pass code into and went in.

"Welcome to my room!" she said happily.

Luna looked around, never before had she seen so much pink! The room was covered in pink lace, pink wallpaper, and even pink paint. She felt overwhelmed for a moment, but regained control ad peered closely, like her room, Sari's room had a large window in the side, showing the view of the city, there was a king size pink bed with lace and an over hang, on it were stuffed toys and fluffy pink pillows, on either side of the bed were bedside tables, also pink, and the room had a decorated desk with a laptop and a few dressers and shelves, there was also a closet and a flat screen TV. In the middle was a coffee table with a horseshoe shaped ring of pink comforters. Never before had Luna seen such a widely decorated room, even the fluffy carpet was pink and well taken care of, it was just too much for Luna and she took a step back.

"Are you okay Luna?" Sari asked, clearly concerned at Luna's reaction.

"I-I'm alright," she said, "just a little...surprised...sooo much pink..." she blinked.

Sari looked at her for a moment before giggling, "Yeah, I have a-lot of pink stuff, its because when I was...smaller I had a little obsession with the color, though I still wore orange clothes." she giggled.

Luna laughed lightly and Sari smiled before going to a panel next to the door and typed in a code.

"the service bots will be up any minute with dinner." she said joyfully. "Yum, I can almost imagine that steak now." at that she licked her lips and rubbed her tummy.

Luna blinked, confused at her display, but smiled and giggled, then looked thoughtful.

Sari noticed her thoughtfulness and decided to ask.

"What are you thinking about?"

Luna blinked then smiled.

"oh, I was thinking about how I thought you would eat, I guess im a little surprised you eat in your room." she said sheepishly.

Sari laughed.

"Ha ha, no, I eat in my room, but sometimes I'll go down into the cafeteria to eat with the workers, but they tend to ignore me, so I eat here." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Luna bit her lip and began to think quickly.

"W-well...i could eat here with you if you want, whenever you think its convenient." she said nervously, she felt as lynx wriggled in her grip, so she set her toys down as she waited anxiously for her reply.

Sari had a large grin on her face.

"that would be great!" she said, "maybe we could eat together every other day, it would be just great." she smiled.

At that there was a knock on the door.

"dinner is ready miss Sumdac" a voice at the door said.

"Oh!" Sari said, rushing to the door and letting in a robot with a pink apron and a chief's cap.

"come on in!" she said happily.

The bot put down three covered platters on the coffee table in the middle of the room then left. Quickly sari approached the platters and lifted one.

"Mmmm, steak!" she said excitedly before putting the lid back on, "wait here, I have to get dad." she said, then she hurried out.

Luna sat on one of the comforters and looked at the platters. They were silver and the smell wafting from them was simply irresistible.

"Remember, answer carefully." the voice said with a warning tone.

Luna sighed and leaned back, she needed to think this through.

after dinner Luna lay in her room, relieved to have withstood the questions handed to her during dinner, from where she came from in Detroit to how she survived, and how old she was, she wasn't even sure herself, but she told them she's 15. the close call was how she knew so much about mechanics. She was sure she had impressed them.

"great job" the voice said

Luna just smiled and rolled onto her side, wrapping her arm around Splitz, lynx sat at the foot of her bed.

"Goodnight." she whispered and fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna slept fitfully, she shook and shivered, her movements were jerky and her eyes fluttered in her sleep. Trembling she reached out and gripped her toy Splitz close, she curled into a ball and whimpered lightly.

Lynx stood by vigilantly, when she saw Luna's trembling she was beside her, she purred and rubbed her side against her, trying to calm the sleeping girl, her actions barely registering to her, but she never gave up, she stayed by her side as whatever figments that haunted her dreams made their course.

Her breathing was rapid, she clutched her boots close to her chest as she ran, her oversized clothes kept slipping and she had to keep a hold on her belt so her clothes wouldn't fall. _Please_ she thought _please make them leave me! _Her wishes were in vain as a stone hurtled towards her, hitting her sharply in the ear. She squealed from the pain but kept running, her feet like pistons, moving in an endless and smooth cycle of chaos. She made a left turn only to come to a dead end, quickly she spun to try to back track but THEY were there. She clutched her boots closer as she backed away, her pulse pounding in her ears as she backed into the wall.

"Luna the lunatic!" the leader shouted, slinging a stone at her.

She squeaked as it hit her arm as she covered her head, she made desperate pleas and cries as they began to chant, hurling their stones at her as they chanted.

"Lunatic! Lunatic! Loony loony lunatic!"

"your a freak loony Luna!" one shouted, hurling another stone.

she trembled, she didn't want this anymore, the pain was too much. She closed her eyes, she felt the fear, the pain, the absolute humiliation. She couldn't take it anymore, she released it all shouting, crying, she let it out in a wave of concentrated emotion and all her tormenters flew back, most of them fled in fear but the leader turned and snarled at her.

"your a Freak!" he hissed before running too.

Luna trembled, she clutched her knees close, and closed her eyes. A freak, that's all she was, a good for nothing freak...

Luna gasped and opened her eyes, her breathing was heavy, her pulse beat in her ears, but she was safe, safe in her new home, the tower. She sighed and lay back on the bed, she breathed until her breathing slowed, her pulse rate became steady and everything calmed down. She closed her eyes _it was just a dream_ she thought to herself _only a memory of the past, they cant hurt me anymore_. With that thought she sighed and turned her head, only to come face to face with her robotic cat lynx.

Lynx purred and nuzzled her cheek, trying to give comfort and succeeding.

Luna smiled and hugged her close, it was great to have family.

"Wakey wakey!" a voice said as her door slid open to reveal the techno organic Sari, "breakfast time!" she giggled, approaching Luna and earning a protective hiss from lynx, "you better hurry! We have a whole day ahead of us!" she giggled, pulling Luna from bed.

Luna blinked in surprise, the constant merriment of Sari still bewildered her and she could only smile as she led her to her room and found breakfast on platters.

Luna breathed in the scent of the delicious foods, the eggs, the pancakes and syrup, they were so delicious.

"Well don't just stand there! Lets dig in!" she said, grabbing an empty plate and scooping herself a helping.

Luna wasted no time, she made a plate but she ate her food daintily, savoring every bite like she might never have another. Sari took notice but didn't act, thinking it was just manners. Afterwords Sari called the service bots in and they cleaned up whatever was left. Luna watched in a mixture of fascination and awe as the plates and excess food were cleared away, then Sari gripped her arm and led her to her own closet

"I got something for you," she giggled, pulling a box from her closet and handing it to Luna.

Luna looked at her in shock _a present? For me?_ Bewildered she took it and lifted the lid. Inside was a white t-shirt with an Autobot insignia ironed on the front and a new pair of skinny jeans with a pair of pink slip on shoes.

Sari grinned as Luna inspected the items.

"Well? I hope you like them. I figured you would want to get out of those old dirty clothes and into new clean ones instead." she said, smiling sweetly.

Luna just looked at the items before placing them back in the box and giving them back to the confused sari.

"These are very nice...but I'm afraid I cannot accept them."

Sari looked at her in surprise, she didn't know whether to feel hurt or confused.

"B-but I got them for you, don't you like them?" she asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

Luna just smiled at her sadly before fingering the clothing she was wearing.

"I think their wonderful, but I'm not ready for them. Not just yet." she said.

Sari was confused, she couldn't understand why Luna would rather wear her old worn out clothing instead of new clean ones..

"Um...okay..." she said, confused, "Ill have your old clothes washed when you wash up, okay?" she said, smiling, but still confused.

Luna just smiled and nodded, she knew Sari would not understand, it was just a personal matter. Luna was led to her own personal bathroom, Sari showed her how to use the shower and what to use in it. After sari stepped out and Luna had handed over her clothes to be washed she stepped into the shower. It was an odd experience, the only times she ever had gotten wet was by rainfall, and it was usually very cold, so she made the water the same way. After she stepped out she toweled dry and wrapped it around herself to keep decent, she was surprised to see that Sari was outside with her clothes freshly washed.

"I had the bots repair any tears" she said smiling as she handed over the clothes.

"thanks" Luna said, smiling happily, she brought the clothes back in then and dressed herself. When she came out she was greeted by Sari, Lynx, and Splitz, who was circling around sari.

"Sooo?", Sari asked, "how do you feel?" an excited smile on her face.

Luna smiled.

"I feel just great, thanks."

Sari grinned.

"I was wondering if you want to visit the bots later? I usually visit them for a while." she said smiling.

Luna thought it over for a moment, she had nothing else planned, so why not?

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Alright" Sari said with a big grin.

Luna smiled back.

"So," Sari said, "do you want to visit them now or do you have something else you want to do?'

Luna thought for a moment, she had nothing else to do. So she nodded.

"We can go now, id like to see them again." she said smiling.

Sari nodded.

"Okay, lets go." with that she pulled Luna to her room, put on her jet pack and carried Luna out the window, leaving a hissing Lynx and circling Splitz behind.

Luna closed her eyes, she wished sari had warned her before doing that, she did NOT like height's when shes surprised, but after a moment she calmed and looked down, it was frightening, but her curiosity won out, she watched as they flew, somewhat gracefully to the run down warehouse where the base was located. When sari landed she made sure to set Luna down first then land herself.

"Cool wasn't it?" she said, smiling.

Luna nodded then looked at the base.

"Will they be expecting us?" she asked.

"Of coarse." Sari assured, "I visit all the time."

Luna wasn't reassured but she followed her inside. They went to the rec room and found bumblebee playing video games and Bulkhead painting.

"Hi guys!" Sari grinned, sitting next to Bumblebee.

Bulkhead looked at her and waved while Bumblebee just grunted a hello.

"Wanna play? I'm sure I'll beat you!" bumblebee smirked, finishing his game.

"Your on!" she giggled, grabbing the human sized remote and started to play.

Luna giggled.

"I'm gonna go explore the base." when Sari waved Luna left and began to wander. After a while she walked and explored some halls she had not been in before. Curious she looked around and spotted something unusual. It was a bot, one she had not seen before. Confused she followed it. It seemed male, tall, thin, and dark. She followed till it came to a room, the door opened and the bot entered. Even more curious Luna followed the bot in before the door closed, looking inside she was fascinated. The room seemed to glow, the light radiated from a hole in the ceiling, which was partially covered by a full grown tree. Luna was infatuated by the tree and went up to it. It seemed to radiate life, its branches and leaves stirred at the slightest breeze. It creaked and groaned melodically and Luna smiled, then she noticed something, she went around the tree and saw the one called Moonbeam sitting cross servoed by the tree. She seemed to be meditating, but when Luna walked over next to her Moonbeam turned her helm and looked directly at Luna.

"Oh, hi, sorry if I interrupted you. I just followed that odd looking bot into here, and ummm.." Luna began looking around, strange, she didn't see that odd bot anywhere, where could he have gone?

Moonbeam just looked at her then pointed up the tree. Luna was confused but looked.

"D-did he go up there?" Luna asked, not sure what Moonbeam was trying to do.

Moonbeam nodded then stood up, she then crouched and held a servo out to Luna, which Luna climbed on. Moonbeam then put Luna onto her shoulder and turned to the tree. With a mighty leap she flew up to the lowest branch and landed in it.

Luna was a little frightened but she stayed calm, keeping a tight grip on Moonbeam.

Moonbeam continued to climb, getting higher and higher till finally they reached the hole in the roof. Moonbeam plucked off Luna and set her on the roof, then climbed out herself and looked around.

Luna looked also then saw that bot again. He was sitting near the edge, cross-servoed and looked to be meditating, just like Moonbeam was.

Curious Luna walked over to him.

"H-hello? Sir? Um whats your name?" she asked, only a few yards from him.

He didn't answer, he was making a humming sound, almost like a metallic purr.

Moonbeam watched then also stepped forward, waving towards the bot, trying to get his attention, but after a few steps he suddenly vanished, stopping her in her tracks.

Luna blinked, he was gone!

"W-where did he go?" she asked, looking around.

Moonbeam shrugged, Luna had a feeling this wasn't the first time she had seen that bot.

"Hm, maybe its his ability. I heard Cybertronians can sometimes have special abilities." she said.

Moonbeam only nodded then motioned to the hole.

Luna nodded.

"Lets go, he seems to want to be alone."

Moonbeam nodded and picked up Luna then climbed down the tree and left the room, closing the doors behind them.

"Hey, what were you two cats doin' in Prowl's room?" it was Jazz, he had walked up just as they closed the door.

Moonbeam turned her head to the side curiously, she had heard that name before.

"Oh, hi Jazz." Luna said, smiling, "We were just leaving, I think the bot in there wanted to be left alone." she said smiling.

"Bot? What do you mean?" he asked curiously, there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he looked at the door, obviously it held some sort of sentimental value to him.

"The bot in there. The one that looked like a samurai?" she said, the bots armor looked a lot like samurai armor to her, so she just assumed he was one.

Jazz looked at them, obviously he seemed doubtful but he then pulled something from his subspace, it was a holographic picture, and he showed it to them.

"Was this the bot you were talkin' about?" he asked.

Both looked, Moonbeam nodded then Luna nodded.

"Yes, he didn't talk, but he did hum. Except, he didn't look just like that, he had a big helmet and those jet packs on his back were bigger, plus he had all this overlapping armor." she said.

Jazz stared at them both then looked at the picture, seeming a little distant.

"T-that's...that WAS Prowl, he sacrificed his spark when Megatron attempted to blow up Detroit a few stellar cycles ago." he whispered.

There was clear emotion in his voice, it was obvious he and Prowl were close friends. Luna could tell that much.

"I-...I'm sorry..." Luna whispered.

Moonbeam out her servos on Jazz's shoulders, giving him comforting pats.

Luna looked around. She wasn't used to this.

"Um, m-maybe you can tell me more about your friend?" she said, "I-Id like to hear more about him." she said. Shes heard that if one talks about a lost one it helps in the healing process.

Jazz nodded, knowing her attempt to make him feel better. He led both Moonbeam and Luna down the halls. He told about how he first met Prowl, how he befriended him, how they went on adventures how he mastered processor over matter and how he had sacrificed himself to save those of Detroit.

"-Optimus told us that Prowls spirit had pulled him out of the energy dome before the clone blew up. I thought his spark was with the Allspark when I heard that." he said, venting sadly.

He had been speaking for hours, but neither Moonbeam's or Luna's attention faded. Moonbeam kept giving him reassuring pats and Luna nodded, asking questions that Jazz would answer.

Jazz had to admit, he felt much better. Luna explained a theory to him. She said that on earth there is a belief when one dies sometimes parts of there essence stays where they had a deep emotional bond to. She explained how she believed Prowls 'ghost' was in his old room, and from her guess, he was enjoying himself.

"He sounded like a peaceful bot, so having serenity in his room would be a great place for him." she said.

Jazz nodded, then looked around.

"Man, how long was I talkin'? The suns goin down." he said, frowning, "I need to learn to keep my mouth on a leash."

"That's alright Jazz." Luna giggled, "i better get Sari and go back to the tower, I think its time to have some food." she said, smiling.

Jazz nodded.

"Alright, but come back later, id like ta tell you about Yoketron." he smirked as she giggled.

Moonbeam waved as Luna ran off to find Sari. She found her talking to bulkhead. Something about pulling a prank on 'Hatchet'. She had no idea who that was.

"Hey Sari!" Luna called.

Sari turned and looked at her then grinned wider.

"Hey Luna! Want in on a joke?"

Luna shook her head, pranks just were not her thing.

"No, that's okay, we better go back to the tower, im getting a little hungry." she said, then to her embarrassment her stomach growled loudly, startling Bulkhead.

"Whoa! There a cyber cat in your digestion tank!" he shouted.

Sari rolled her eyes and giggled.

"It's okay, bulk, it just means shes hungry." turning to Luna she smiled. "lets go to burger bot, I'm sure you will enjoy it there." she smiled.

Luna nodded.

"okay lets go" she smiled.

Sari put on her jet pack and picked up Luna.

Luna waved at Bulkhead as Sari flew out.

"See you later." she smiled.

After a few minutes Sari landed next to a Burger bot, the sun was going down and Luna was starving.

"Okay, lets get some grub." she said, rubbing her hands together mischievously, earning a giggle from Luna.

Later both girls took a walk. They had eaten, though Luna had been starving when she went in, she only ate a single burger and two fries, she didn't like the soda.

"So, once we get home I was thinking we could try to have makeovers." she giggled.

Luna smiled, but didn't understand, what were make overs?

Luna slammed to the ground desperately she tried to stand but cold powerful claws wrapped around her shoulders and lifted her up, she looked down and nearly screamed in terror at the sight, Sari was below her and looked as if she were reaching for her, as if she could pull her down, Lynx was there too, yowling, then she followed behind as the dark form carried Luna away. Luna fought hard, she twisted and turned, she screeched and shouted, she tried to bite and punch, but to no avail. She continued her onslaught, her fear and determination blinded her to her surroundings until it was too late.

She didn't know, as she was fighting she felt the claws slip, and she hurtled down, her shock kept the air in her lungs, and helped save her. At first she felt as if she landed on a bed, then a cool feeling over swept her, tingling was all around and she felt as if her senses were amplified, the cold swirled around her and she realized where she was.

Panic overcame her, she struggled again, churning the cold around her in sweeping motions, her eyes opened to nothing and her fingers grasped nothing, her ears were filled with the dulled sound of her movements and finally she hit the surface.

"HEEELP!" she wailed just before she re-submerged, again she struggled, her fingers clawing, her legs pumping. She struggled, until she breached the cold again.

"SOMEBODY HEEEELP!" her voice screeched through the night, her lungs burned and her eyes felt blotted, she tried desperately to stay above the cold, her arms flailed, her legs twisted, trying oh so desperately, a small part of her told her to just lay there, to stay still, but she disobeyed, she panicked, she flailed, and ultimately went under again.

This is it...she thought, this is how it all ends for me. She let her self go down, the fight gone from her just like that, she stared up at the darkness, only now does she realize the stars are barely visible between the city lights and the swirling water, but she saw them, and she stared, those will be the last things I ever see, she thought, she stared and she stared, those stars were getting dimmer and dimmer and she watched as they began to go, how long have I been here? She thought, and with that thought the stars were gone, she stared up towards the sky, she wished they would appear again, she missed them already. Then 2 appeared, and she locked onto them, if she weren't so numb she might have smiled, until she noticed something, the stars, they were moving, swiveling and turning, she watched in fascination as they moved, closer and closer till they were the size of golf balls, she stared until she felt their light settle on her. She watched, until they were so close she swore she could feel heat from the red- wait red? Confused she noticed the solid red was bright, and glassy, they were lights! Lights? Lights to what? What for? She watched, the lights were fading, maybe they were being turned off? Whats going on? Where was she? How did she get here? What are those lights? Where was she? The lights faded and were almost gone, she felt nothing, her mind felt numb and sleepy, the burning in her lungs was near gone, maybe now she should sleep. She barely could comprehend the claws wrapping around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sari was taken by surprise, she recognized what it was that took Luna, she wanted to follow but she couldn't see in the dark, even with her half organic abilities.

"Merow!" Lynx yowled, further surprising Sari.

Sari watched as the cat sprinted after where Luna went. Quickly she transformed and followed, using her jet pack to fly low to keep up, as she flew she commed Bumblebee.

"Bee! Ratbat took Luna! I'm trying to follow now but I've lost visual!" she said, following the cat, and the sounds of Ratbat. She was surprised, the cat seemed to know where they went.

Sari heard more screams and followed them, that's when she heard the splash, she exited the buildings and realized she had come to lake Erie. Where was she? She couldn't see anything.

"Luna?!" she shouted.

Sari noticed Lynx running beside the lake, yowling but not willing to go in the water. And that's when she heard it.

"HEEELP!"

The scream was of panic, but Sari couldn't pinpoint where she heard it. Quickly she floated over the water, looking for any signs of Luna and using the glow from her palms to help.

"Luna! Where are you?!" she shouted, but the splashing sound continued till she heard it again.

"SOMEBODY HEEEELP!"

Sari swore she was closer to the source of the sound, she wondered if Luna could swim and that made her panic, she hurried her search when she noticed something. There was nothing, no sound, no splashing, no screaming. Sari felt her heart drop into her stomach, a sick feeling filled her and she gulped and kept looking. She didn't find anything.

"L-luna?" she shouted, her voice cracking with fear,"Luna where are you?!" she shouted.

She heard nothing, she felt sick.

"No..." she whispered.

She continued searching, scanning the waters and nearly crashing into the water from getting so close to it. She kept calling for Luna and searching, but she didn't find anything, until she heard a metallic screech. She stopped in time for Ratbat to burst from the water, holding a limp Luna and fly off.

With revived hope Sari raced after Ratbat, trying her best to keep close. She tried to be silent and out of sight. Ratbat lead her to the woods north of Detroit and she watched as he flew into a cave. Quickly she landed and hid behind a large tree and peeked. The cave didn't seem guarded. Quickly she commed the Autobots and gave them the coordinates, speaking quickly and with deep concern.

"Don't worry, Sari, we will be there in a few clicks." Bumblebee said.

Sari nodded and ended the link, she trembled, hoping Luna was okay. Why Ratbat wanted Luna probably had something to do with Soundwave, and she guessed it had to do with the shard Luna had acquired. She felt at fault for not protecting Luna.

"I swear Luna, I will get you out of this." she whispered.

Luna woke to a burning sensation in her lungs. She coughed and she opened her eyes. She was laying on a rocky ground, there was a light source nearby, it was bright like a television. As she started to sit up she felt a small tug from her wrists and noticed chains. Confused she looked at her wrists. Why did she have chains on her wrists? Then she remembered, she remembered falling, she remembered the cold and the fear.

She shivered and tried to stand, only to be tugged down by the chains. Quickly she inspected them, they were strong and thick, and the pin holding it down was grounded only a few feet away.

Luna tugged again, but to no avail. Shy was she here? Who brought her here? What did they want?

"Escape: futile." a metallic voice said, it sounded more like rhythmic sound than a voice though.

Surprised Luna looked up, in front of her was a large blue and black bot, he reminded her of a DJ. He was box shaped and had blue glowing circuit designs coursing all over him.

"W-who are you?" she asked

"Designation: Soundwave." he said, "Current Mission: retrieve Allspark shard."

Luna blinked, he wanted her shard? For what?

"Why do you want it?" she asked.

"Identify: shard location." he droned.

Luna blinked.

"B-but why do you want it for?"

"Identify." was his only reply.

Luna was getting scared, she looked at him closer, the dim light made it hard to see him.

Soundwave turned away to the source of the light, it was a giant control panel with a giant monitor. The whole room was covered in wires and connection cords. But all Luna noticed when he went to the monitor was the insignia on his chest. He was a Decepticon.

Luna paled and tugged harder on her chain. He was a Decepticon? He must have kidnapped her for her shard. Luna continued to tug on the chains, she twisted, she turned, she kept trying to get it off her wrists when she heard a scratching sound. She looked at the entrance of the cave and saw what looked like a large dark catlike robot, it had big round broad shoulders and sharp claws, in its mouth was something small but whatever it was, it was leaking some glowing purple luiquid.

She watched as the cat looked at her then turned to Soundwave.

Soundwave turned and looked at the cat.

"Mission: successful." he droned.

The cat nodded its head, it set down what was in its mouth and put a paw on it, then a component on its back opened and Soundwave reached into it. He pulled out something very small and dangled it in front of his faceplate. It was Luna's necklace.

Luna stared dumbfounded. He went to her room? She had left the necklace there for safety. Then her concern switched. What about Splitz and Lynx? What happened to them? She then faintly recalled hearing Lynx yowling when she was carried off. Lynx must have followed her. Typical Lynx. But what about Splitz?

Luna watched as Soundwave patted the cats head and its component closed.

"Very good Ravage." he droned.

Ravage made a low rumbling sound then picked up what had before and moved to the wall, where it began to chew on its toy.

Luna stiffened, when Ravage sat to chew on its toy the lighting brightened and she looked at what Ravage was chewing on. It was a little red truck.

Luna tugged hard on her chains at Ravage, she tried her best to get closer, straining and tugging, but to no avail. She panted as she strained, finally she couldn't hold it in.

"Give him to me!" she shouted, "give me Splitz!" she begged.

Ravage stopped chewing and looked up at her. He made a small purring sound and stood, picking up Splitz and walking towards her.

Luna fell to her knees and held her hands out as far as she could towards Ravage, hoping he would give her Splitz.

He didn't, he sat down on his haunches a few feet from her, too far for her to reach and began to chew again.

Luna watched in horror as more of the glowing purple fluid leaked from Splitz.

"P-please!" she begged, "Stop hurting him!"

She was so scared, she could only hope he wasn't awake for this.

Ravage lay down and set down Splitz. He then bared his fangs at Luna, as if making a cruel smirk, then he bent down and bit down on the hood of the car, hard.

Luna's heart wrenched at the sound. It wasn't from the hood being crushed, but rather than the painful howl coming from the toy itself.

Sari sat outside the cave, she trembled fearfully. How long had it been? 10? 15 minutes? It felt like forever, she looked around, where were they? She looked and was surprised, it was Lynx, she was running up and she stopped next to Sari.

Sari blinked in shock, did that cat track her all the way here? How did she do that? Sari was confused. The cat was much more intelligent than she thought.

The cat suddenly turned towards the cave, her ears perked and facing the cave. She raised her hackles and made a low growling sound and went to the cave.

"W-wait." Sari whispered, and was surprised when the cat stopped and looked at her, "Uh..the other bots are coming, we need to wait for them." she whispered.

The cat just looked at her then walked to the cave and ran in.

Sari hit her palm against her forehead and followed. Normally she would just run right in, but if Soundwave WAS involved, well she knew she couldn't fight him on her own.

Sari followed Lynx in. it was dark but Sari used the light glow from her plasma sphere blasters to light things up. They walked for a few minutes and Sari felt nervous. What if this was a trap? What if Luna was hurt? What would she do? This wasn't a good idea.

There was a scream.

Sari blinked in surprise and both she and Lynx ran the rest of the way. When Sari spotted a light she stopped and scooted to it. Lynx crouched and padded to the corner where the light was coming from. She then crawled to the edge and peeked. Sari watched as her hackles raised again. Before Sari could do anything she watched as Lynx rushed in. Sari went to the corner and watched in horror.

Luna was in agony, she had managed to get Splitz from Ravage, but Ravage had a temper. She cried out in pain as he raked his claws on her back again. She only curled up tighter around Splitz and took the pain. She couldn't let him hurt Splitz anymore, not after what she saw. As she waited for another blow a quick wind hit her and she heard crashing. Weakly she turned and watched as Lynx drove Ravage into the other wall. She felt so weak, but she was forced to stay conscious when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders.

"come on!" the voice whispered urgently.

Weakly Luna looked and saw the fearful Sari, she used her energon blades and cut the cuffs on her wrists, revealing highly chaffed and lightly bleeding wrists, which made Sari shiver. Slowly Luna stood, clutching Splitz close, and exposing him to Sari's view.

Sari stared at what Luna was clutching. Was that a bot? And was that energon? Quickly she began to pull Luna to the exit when she heard a screech and both girls were floored by Ratbat. Sari shot a plasma sphere at him and tried to tug Luna up, but she was grabbed and picked up before she could do anything, she turned her head and gulped when she saw who picked her up.

Shockwave lifted Sari up and gazed at her.

"Escape: impossible, suggestion: surrender." he droned.

"No way you dumb toy!" she shouted angrily, earning a squeeze from Soundwave.

"Extermination of techno organic: commence"

Sari screamed as she was squeezed but his grip was broken when an electrical blast hit him in the shoulder and he dropped Sari.

Soundwave turned towards the entrance and looked who had fired the shot.

"Can't you learn to pick on others your own size?" Bumblebee sneered, aiming his stinger at Soundwave.

"Ratbat: Return." Soundwave called. He caught the bat as it transformed into a key-tar and he played a loud melody, throwing the bots back.

Luna lifted her head weakly. She saw the Autobots, it was the Bumblebee with Ratchet and Jazz. Luna clutched Splitz closer, she needed to protect him. Behind her she could hear Lynx fighting Ravage when she heard a squawk. She turned her head and looked as a bird caught Lynx and both rolled away. Fear filled her as Ravage looked directly at her. She watched in horror as Ravage rushed her, she tried to pull Splitz away but he got to her before she could react, he rushed past, grabbing Splitz as he ran and hopping onto a ledge behind Soundwave.

"No!" she shouted as he shook his helm. The pained screeches that came from Splitz wrenched her heart and she rushed to him.

Lynx yowled and was thrown across the room, she hit a wall and lay there dazed.

Sari stood and saw as Luna ran, trying to get Splitz. Then her hearing returned and she clutched her ears.

All the Autobots flew back into the wall. Jazz growled an cuircuitzued away, quickly he avoided the sound blast and used his nun chucks against Soundwave, knocking him back and ending his musical blast.

Sari and uncovered her ears.

"Hes only a sparkling! Leave him alone!" Luna shouted desperately.

At this every bot turned towards Luna. Bumblebee looked in shock from beside Sari and Ratchet looked surprised as he was pinning Lazerbeak, and Jazz looked up from cuffing Soundwave.

Luna watched fearfully as the Splitz moved in Ravage's mouth, reaching his little arms back, trying to find a way to release the grip on him, his little wheeled peds wriggled and his optics were shut in pain. His mouth was wide open and painful shouts filled the air as Ravage shook his helm at Luna.

"Oh...my primus." Sari whispered in shock.

A loud angry yowl filled the air, a flash of gray and the hysterical robotic feline crashed into the robotic panther, forcing him to drop Splitz, right into Luna's arms. The cats hissed until Ravage's shaking threw Lynx in the air, as she fell her limbs extended, parts moved and one of her servos switched into a rotating saw, which the now humanoid figure thrust into the giant panthers back and right through it, offlining it instantly.

"Ravage." Soundwave droned, suddenly he broke from his cuffs, using a rhythm to unlock them and he grabbed Ratbat and played a loud booming tune.

"Lazerbeak, escape." he droned, running past the stunned Autobots and escaping with his surviving two creations.

Luna cuddled the sobbing Splitz close to her chest, whispering comforting things in his audios as lynx jumped down and landed crouched next to Luna.

"let me see him-" Ratchet began, but a hiss from Lynx stopped him.

"Don't touch him." Lynx hissed, stepping between Ratchet and Splitz, whirling her blade in warning.

"Lynx, Soundwave took the shard, I can't heal Splitz." Luna said, trying to reason with the fidgety feline.

"I can do it." Lynx said, not turning away from Ratchet, her visor narrowing in determination.

"Lynx..." Luna said, " he has more experience...please." she whispered, shifting the whimpering Splitz slightly, "Don't let your caution get in the way of help."

Lynx stood tense for a moment before relinquishing and stepping aside for Ratchet.

Ratchet wasted no time, he knelt down and scanned Splitz.

"We need to get him to the base, that con hurt him pretty bad and I'm going to need my tools." he said, transforming and opened his doors for Luna and Lynx to climb in. then he drove off.

"alright cats," Jazz began, "go with Ratch', ill do what I can here." he said.

Bumblebee just gave a thumbs up, transformed, let Sari climb in, then drove off.

back at the base Lynx paced next to the med bay as the newly bandaged Luna explained the situation to the twins, Moonbeam, and Arcee.

"-then he left, now were just waiting to see if hes going to be okay, hes never transformed before." she explained.

"wow, that was quite the tale young one." Arcee said, holding a servo to her mouth in shock.

Luna nodded.

"I didn't tell you because me and Lynx wanted to wait till things cooled down before we told you." she said sheepishly.

Every bot turned as Ratchet came out and looked at Luna.

"He's going to be alright, but you have some explaining to do." he stated bluntly.

Luna gulped and nodded.

Lynx growled at Ratchet.

"Don't press her too hard, if you do ill-"

"Lynx, please." Luna said, looking at Lynx nervously.

Lynx just growled but stood down.

Luna looked back at Ratchet.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, lets get everybody together first, I don't want to have to repeat it." she said.

Ratchet nodded and commed the others, saying to meet in the Rec room.

After a few moments Luna stood in front of everybody and began to explain.

"It started when I found the shard in a tree in the woods, I wandered around and Splitz and Lynx found me, their both toys brought to life by shards from the Allspark, I think they were attracted to the shard. Well we wandered for a while and we ended up going into an abandoned building to sleep for the night, but we ran into Starscream and I accidentally awoke him. When I was at the tower Lynx and I decided to keep the fact she and Splitz were transformers until the right time. I learned he had never transformed before and Lynx, well id only seen her transform once before now." she said, finishing.

All the bots at in silence before Sari asked her question.

"When were you planning to tell us?" she asked..

"I was hoping to show you at the tower so we could introduce them to the bots tomorrow." she said.

"Why is Lynx so grumpy?" Bulkhead asked, scratching his helm curiously, and earning a growl form Lynx.

"Oh...i don't know." Luna said, looking at the angsting Lynx, "I think she just is, maybe a survival thing." she said.

Lynx facepalmed.

"zzz-hey-lo?zz" a small voice said.

Every bot turned towards the rec room entrance. There stood Splitz, he was all cleaned and repaired, he was small, had wheel's on his pedes, twin antennas on the sides of his helm, bright copper wires peeked from the front of his helm, giving a look of little bangs, and he had large bright baby blue optics, that were wide in a mix of fear and excitement. When he spotted Luna and Lynx he skated towards them and hugged Luna's leg.

"z-l-Luna!" he said excitedly.

Luna blinked in shock.

"Wow Splitz, your actually speaking!" he said smiling happily.

Lynx grunted.

"at least we don't have to guess what he's trying to say now." she grumbled.

Luna just smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Lynx never left Luna's side, and never let anybody come near enough to even touch her, this continued on until Jazz came back, reporting the successful destruction of Soundwave's lab, but he also reported the stealing of Ravage's chassis, and guessed Soundwave must be mourning.

"It'd make sense; even a con' gotta feel loss sometimes." He had said.

Lynx only growled and made a small gash in his ped for stepping too close to Luna as he passed by. For several days Luna wandered the base with Lynx right beside her. Splitz began to talk more fluently and also developed a little habit of pulling pranks, much to the rage of Ratchet but the enjoyment of the younger of the team. Splitz often gained tips and ideas from Bumblebee but chastisement from Arcee and Ratchet. Moonbeam took after treating Splitz like a son and was often seen playing with him and going after him for his pranks. All in this time Lynx's mood seemed to get darker and darker, her warnings began to turn into all out threats when anybody came too near Luna and the result was sometimes dangerous.

"No Lynx." Luna said, putting her hand in the way of the cat's as she raised her claw to strike at Sari for knocking Luna down.

Sari lay on the ground, pinned by the feral feline, scared out of her mind.

Lynx snarled but lowered her paw and backed away from Sari and resumed her place beside Luna, who only shook her head in disappointment before helping Sari stand.

"I'm SO sorry, I won't let her do that again, we promise." She said, giving Lynx a look that suggested a prayer for an apology.

Lynx growled and crossed her servos before making a small grunt to signify her 'apology' and earning a sigh from Luna.

Sari just shook her head, not understanding the cat.

"Jeez, I'm sorry for running into you, Luna, but why does she have to be so mean?" she asked, making a wary glance at Lynx, in case she attempted anything.

Luna made a sigh of defeat. "She's still just tense, being around so many others is just confusing for her, that's all."

Sari frowned then looked at Lynx, who narrowed her visor in return.

Sari looked back at Luna and just shook her head.

"I think she has to see ratchet, maybe he could help." She said before turning and flying off.

Luna looked at Lynx and crouched to her level, giving her a pleading look.

Lynx growled at her.

"Don't look at me like that." She snapped, earning a wince from Luna.

"…Lynx-" she began,"…you have to work on this, I think you should rest or see Ratchet, I can tell your tired…and I can tell you haven't eaten since we've gotten here, you should try-"

"No." Lynx stated with a small growl.

Luna shook her head, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"…Lynx…i think…maybe you should see Ratchet-"

Lynx growled.

"I'm NOT going under while some rusty old bot can examine me." She said a hint of venom in her voice.

Luna sighed.

"Just…take it easy…alright? Just…wander around a bit, I'll be alright, but you need to calm down a bit…alright?" she said, pleading with her voice.

Lynx was hesitant before she sighed.

"...Alright…just…until the end of today…got it?" she said, her voice tense.

Luna smiled.

"Alright" She smiled and gave the cat a hug, "thanks Lynxy." She said smiling.

Lynx stiffened but relaxed after a moment.

"…Alright alright…" she grumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

Luna released her hug and stood straight.

"I'll see you later." She said smiling before turning to walk.

Lynx watched for a moment.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she called out, her voice almost pleading.

Luna turned back and smiled.

"To find Splitz, I saw him with a paint can earlier." She then turned and ran off to find the little trouble maker, leaving Lynx looking stunned and a little lonely.

***

"SPLIIITZ!" Ratchet roared as he ran through the base, searching for the small truck as he wiped paint from his optics.

A small giggle in the vents went unheard as he thundered past and the small truck peeked out, grinning at the receding medic.

"Score for me." He chuckled before climbing out and skating away. He chuckled and scanned behind himself for any sign of pursuit but came to a sudden stop as he crashed into a small figure.

"OOF!" he grunted, his face hurting from the crash.

"Ouch, oh, he he, painted on Ratchet again, Splitz?" Luna giggled, picking up the minibot as she sat up.

Splitz shook his helm and blinked before grinning at her.

"Yup! The old guy didn't even realize I was there until- BAM!" he said waving his arms in the air, "I dumped the paint and ran!" He said, grinning.

Luna giggled before tickling him, causing him to giggle and squirm in her grip.  
>"You're a little trouble maker, you KNOW he's going to get Moonbeam to come after you again." She said, her tone becoming serious.<p>

Splitz just grinned wider.

"That's the point." Quickly he broke free of her grip, transformed and zipped off.

"Catch me if you can!" he laughed.

Luna just giggled before scrambling after him.

Once both were gone a feline head poked from behind a corner and trotted after, being careful to keep from their view.

***

Luna giggled as Splitz made circles around her before leading her into the rec room.

"Awww you're so slow!" he laughed as he circled around the couch.

Luna just giggled and waited.

Splitz made a squeal of surprise as two metallic hands grabbed him as he circled in front of the doorway

Luna giggled lightly as Moonbeam picked Splitz up and held him in her palm, making gestures at him.

Splitz transformed and gave her a confused look while Luna made a look of understanding.

"Uhhhh I don't understand what you're trying to say Moonbeam." He said.

Moonbeam seemed frazzled until Luna tapped her ped.

"Did you want him to transform?" she asked.

Moonbeam nodded towards her, setting Splitz on her shoulder for safe keeping.

Luna nodded, understanding.

"Okay, I don't know any sign language word for 'transform' but I do know one for 'change'" she said, she took her hands, made them into partial fists and made her index fingers into hook shapes.

"You do this…" and she made a twisting circle gesture, placing the heels of her palms together, pulling them apart and twisting them midair and reversing their positions.

"That's Sign Language for 'change'" she said, smiling at her.

Moonbeam watched her repeat the gesture a few times before copying her, getting it the first try.

"You got it." She giggled, smiling at Moonbeam, "I can teach you more sign language if you want." She said, earning a delighted clap from Moonbeam.

Luna smiled.

"SLAGGIT WHERE IS HE?!" a Ratchet roared as he came into the rec room, his optics narrowed as he searched for the minibot.

Splitz, who was currently cowering in a mixture of fear and excitement on Moonbeam's shoulder regained his courage and blasted a verbal raspberry in the enraged bot's  
>direction.<p>

"WHY YOU LITTL-" he started, stepping towards the minibot only to stumble back as the minibot leapt at him and disappeared beneath his armor. The resulting audio piercing screech and dance was both amusing and painful as the minibot made his course throughout his systems. After a few moments he popped out on his back armor and leaped down and watching with great amusement, all the while tapping the side of his before finally transforming and speeding off.

Luna and Moonbeam did their best to calm the flailing medic and after a few moments of confusion and excitement they managed to restrain him and convince him the minibot was gone and out of his systems.

"I saw him go Ratchet," Luna said, attempting to console him, "he did no harm."

Ratchet grumbled in both embarrassment and simmering rage as moonbeam patted his shoulders and Luna patted his ped.

"Little slagger…" he muttered along with several other curses that neither Luna nor Moonbeam could recognize.

Moonbeam turned towards Arcee and Bulkhead as they raced towards them with confusion and concern planted on their faces.

"What happened?" Arcee puffed, going past Moonbeam and placing herself beside Ratchet, whose faceplate turned a light pink.

"He was looking for Splitz and Splitz…um you could say got under his armor." She said bluntly.

Bulkhead scratched his helm with a prong.

"What does that mean?" he asked with his usual confusion.

Ratchet scowled, his blush deepened in embarrassment before he burst into his usual gruffness as he jumped up and shouted at Bulkhead.

"BECAUSE THAT LITTLE PIT SPAWN IS SMALL ENOUGH TO CRAWL UNDER MY ARMOR!" he roared.

Bulkhead blinked and rubbed at his audio's as Ratchet stomped off fuming with Arcee close behind.

"…what was THAT all about?" he asked.

Luna just sighed and just shook her head in amusement.

***

Lynx watched Luna as she showed Moonbeam some basic sign language, she made sure she was hidden and did her best not to growl when Jazz entered the rec room.

"Hey beams, wanna go on patrol with me? I could use the company." He grinned, showing off his denta.

Moonbeam lowered her chin as if trying to hide a blush before looking towards Luna, who made an urging gesture, then nodded towards Jazz and stood up to follow.

Jazz grinned wider, clearly pleased, "Let's go." And with that he led Moonbeam off, leaving Luna alone.

Luna smiled after the pair before sighing and relaxing on the couch, enjoying the moment of peace.

After a moment she frowned, hearing the light padding of metallic paws and turned to look as Lynx walked around the couch and looked at her, clearly displeased.

Luna blinked then smiled, patting the space beside her.

"It's not even six, but I'll make an exception." She said with an understanding smile.

Lynx made a small purring sound before hopping up and curled up beside Luna. Her sides vibrated as Luna stroked her side and was content for a few moments before falling into much delayed recharge.

***

Lynx woke abruptly her senses told her she was being scanned and she immediately onlined her visor and gave off an enraged yowl, at the same time she leapt up in the air, transforming and landing catlike on the back of the couch, her ears bent back and her face scrunched up in a feral snarl at the figure before her.

Luna yelped and woke up as Lynx yowled and stumbled to a standing position, ready to run if need be. Blinking rapidly she remembered where she was and looked as Lynx snarled on the back of the couch, quickly she turned her gaze and looked at Ratchet, he was holding a strange device and was clearly surprised.

"R-ratchet?" Luna asked, rubbing her eyes, "What's go-"

"He's trying to scan me!" Lynx hissed, snarling at the now glaring medic.

"You NEED a scanning," he said, moving towards Lynx, "your lack of coloring resembles-"

Lynx yowled again and fell off the back of the couch, landing with a yelp of pain on her side.

"Lynx?!" Luna yelped, quickly peering over the edge in fear.

Lynx scrambled to her feet lurching from side to side in disorientation as she stumbled to the doorway.

"Hey!" Ratchet yelled, quickly going around the couch.

"No wait!" Luna shouted, reaching out as if she could make the doc stop with pure will.

Lynx turned and saw him coming, a feeling of fear overpowered her and she yowled in fear before transforming and running.

Luna scrambled off of the couch and started after the cat.

"Lynx! Wait!" she shouted.

Ratchet groaned in frustration before going after her as well.

Lynx ran, desperation clouded her mind as she raced down the halls, she felt her normal exterior fade as she rushed for the exit, her fear blinded her so much she barely registered Splitz until it was too late and both went tumbling into the wall.

"OUCH! Hey, what's the big- Lynx?" he said, instantly perplexed as Lynx scrambled away.

Lynx continued her mad sprint, her fraying logic told her that the exit was near and she spotted the entrance to the base as she rushed out of the halls and bolted for it.

"Lynx! Wait!"

Lynx barely registered Luna's call as she raced out and into the night.

Luna sprinted to the entrance and called again.

"LYNX!" she howled, her breath nearly gone as she raced out after the distraught feline.

Ratchet appeared behind her and cursed under his breath before sighing and he transformed and drove out to retrieve them, he didn't even notice the small truck that zipped after him.

***

Luna panted as she sprinted after the receding feline, and after only a few moments, she was gone.

"Lynx?" she called,"LyyyYYYYYnx!" her voice rising, "Come on Lynx, he only meant the best for you, it was only a scan, I promise I won't let him scan you again!" she shouted,

hoping she was heard.

Lynx trembled, her paws were numb and she felt like she had lost touch to the world. She slumped against a wall, cycling heavily and fighting to keep her vision straight. What was going on? Why did she run? Why was she acting so strange? She scowled; it was odd, it had been happening for a while, ever since the Megatron incident these spells have been happening more and more often. She was suspecting that maybe the Medic bot's concern was not scientific curiosity, but real concern for her health…maybe-

"Lynx?"

Lynx looked and squinted, was that Luna? Why did she follow her? Who else followed her? What was that noise?

Lynx's squint turned into a frown, her attention suddenly on the noise, it was familiar…metallic, but her senses have been so wayward with her she wasn't sure if it was a trick or truth.

"Lynx?" Luna said, her voice softening as she approached her, "Are you okay?"

Lynx scowled deeper, she swore she recognized that sound, and by the shudders going down her spinal struts, it was not good news.

"Sound…" she murmured and stood, her strength returning to her as did her mind. She growled and looked around and about for the source of the sound.

Luna looked at her, puzzled.

"Sound?" she asked and looked around also, instantly her instinct told her Lynx had sensed danger and she felt her pulse beat faster.

Lynx tasted the air and frowned, the sound was getting louder, then she stiffened, she knew the sound.

"Luna…run." She hissed looking all around.

A loud reverberating screech echoed all around, screams shortly after.

***

Splitz zipped down the streets, pursuing Ratchet and any sign of Lynx and Luna.

Where were they? He thought, it was puzzling why Lynx would run away like this, he knew she wasn't comfortable in the base but he had thought she was beginning to settle in. maybe Ratchet chased her out or maybe she attacked somebody? No she was angry but she was only like because she has trust issues, that reminded him of how he and Luna had met Lynx, they had been walking through the park when-

A load reverberating screech echoed throughout the air, it was so loud and powerful it shook his antennae and made him vibrate a bit on the ground.

What was THAT?! He thought, a sliver of panic in him, he recognized that kind of screech and it terrified him, but when he heard the screams he immediately took a short cut.

Ratchet drove until he heard the screech; quickly he came to a quick stop and listened for the source. Then the screams hit him and he did his best to drive towards it, his scanners on high alert, but a displacement field must have been nearby, his scanners didn't pick up anything. A sickening feeling churned in his pipes, as he drove he sent a silent prayer to primus.

***

Splitz drove towards the sounds, from his guess it was a battle, and by the sound of it, a  
>pretty bad battle.<p>

He transformed and peered around a corner, the sounds of the fight seemed to be coming from the alley and he felt shaken, slowly he peeked around the corner and he stiffened at what he saw.

***

Splitz raced as fast as he could to Ratchet, he wasn't sure how he knew to find him but he did and when he came to him he immediately began to spill out what he knew.

Ratchet stared at Splitz in shock before he tried to calm the hysterical mini down.

"Whoa whoa, calm the frag down, what happened? What's going on?" he said, trying to ease down Splitz.

Splitz cycled heavily before he began to speak again.

"L-Luna! Lynx! Th-the bat! That bird!" he shouted, too scared to make any sense.

Ratchet was getting fed up, his panicking was getting him nowhere, so quickly he scooped up the shaken sparkling and began heading towards where he saw him coming from.

"Now tell me calm now Splitz, what the FRAG is happening?" he growled.

Splitz trembled and forced out his wits into one word.

"c-c-CONS!" he cried.

Ratchet practically flew then.

***

They both arrived at the alley to see Lynx lay on her side, motionless, small bits of energon dribbled from her wounds, despite their size.

Ratchet rushed and quickly scanned around, Luna and the cons were nowhere to be seen before examining Lynx. He half expected her to leap up at him from being so near.

Splitz watched, staring in a mixture of shock and terror on the medic's shoulder, to shaken to move or look away from Lynx.

Ratchet cursed under his breath, it was just as he suspected. Quickly he searched through his reserves for something and cursed again as he pulled out a hypodermic needle, quickly he stuck it into his arm and drew out some of his energon.

"w-wh-wha-what's th-th-" Splitz stuttered, still unable to make sense.

Ratchet grunted as he drew out the needle and injected it into Lynx.

"Her energon levels are so depleted she doesn't even have enough to leak." He growled, "I KNEW she was starving herself, probably not intentionally, but by the lack of pigment on her I could tell she was fading." With that he picked up the unconscious feline and held her close to his chassis, but was careful to be gentle. Quickly he transformed and drove, Lynx in his cab with Splitz.

"The shard in her must've been the only thing keeping her online." He muttered as he raced back to base.

Splitz only stared in despair.


	12. Chapter 12

Luna yelped as she was dropped into a strange cylindrical tube, she looked up just in time to see a cover placed over it. Fearfully she looked around, her breathing fast from fear.

"L-let me go! What did you do to Lynx?! Where am I?!" she cried, moving about the tube to try to find means of escape.

"Silence." a mechanical tone boomed.

Luna trembled deeper as she recognized the voice, despite knowing before hand.

"L-let me go! I don't have the shard any more! I can't help you!" she cried, desperate to get out, to find Lynx.

"Designation: Lynx, offline."

Luna trembled, he must be lying, he HAD to be lying, Lynx wasn't dead, she would come, she could not believe it.

"Y-your lying!" she cried, rejecting the idea entirely.

Soundwave stepped forward, his red visor glowing emotionlessly.

"Mission: Lazerbeak, Ratbat, to eliminate offending feline that offlined ravage, to retrieve organic with connection to Allspark abilities." he droned.

Luna trembled, he couldn't have, Lynx wasn't dead, she was alright, right? Luna's mind began to swim as the possibility swirled through her mind.

"I-it's not...p-p-possible." she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Sh-shes alright...your LYING!" she cried out, losing her sense of control as she pressed against her prison.

Soundwave stood, not reacting to anything Luna did.

"Mission: successful." he droned, "New objective: revive Ravage."

Luna trembled, his statement slowly sinking in.

"N-...no."she managed to whisper, she knew exactly what Soundwave intended and she could not allow it to happen, not with what was at stake. She gritted her teeth, trying desperately to control the wave of emotions that tried to break loose.

"Not an Option." he droned, "Lazerbeak, new mission: retrieve persuasion item, Ratbat, accompany Lazerbeak."

Lazerbeak screeched before hopping off of his shoulder and flying out of the room, followed by Ratbat.

Splitz stared at Lynx, he had never seen her like this before. He watched as her faded colors seemed to brighten, showing dark hues of blue and gray, her visor even seemed to brighten, along with the red cross on her chest.

Splitz looked her over carefully, and his curiosity quickly got the best of him. He reached out his hand to touch Lynx but a grunt behind him stopped him. Quickly he snapped his hand back and looked up at the glaring Ratchet.

"She needs rest, get out and bug some bot else." he growled.

Splitz gave him a pleading look, he wanted to be with Lynx.

Ratchet scowled in return, but slowly his resolve faded and he sighed, turning away.

"You can stay as long as you don't bug her, no touching, no talking." he then grunted as he pushed a machine beside her and began to attach some wires to her.

Splitz watched in forced silence, swinging his servo's off of the side of the berth, his need to ask questions building up. Just as he was about to speak, Ratchet spoke.

"It's supposed to ensure she stays asleep, if she were to wake prematurely then we could have a highly unstable, post traumatic stress, feline on the rampage. In other words, it's too dangerous.", he said, connecting a wire to Lynx from the machine.

Splitz watched curiously for a few more moments before turning his attention back to Lynx. He began to become impatient when he heard an alarm go off.

Ratchet growled and headed towards the door.

"Don't come out or open the door under any circumstances.", he growled, then he left, the door making a distinctive clicking sound as it was locked.

Splitz sat there, his eyes wide in fear for a moment before he turned back to Lynx. He stared at her for a moment, then he heard the sound of movement in the vents.

Luna sat in her chamber, her arms crossed over her chest in a defiant position despite her quivering.

"Repeat: reactivate Ravage." Soundwave droned.

"No." she repeated, turning her head away. It had been about half an hour since Lazerbeak and Ratbat had left. She wondered what the 'persuasion item' was. She did not want to wait to find out, so she let her eyes wander around her prison, looking for any means she could escape by. She looked about the room where Soundwave occupied. It looked to be some sort of broken down warehouse, its windows were dirty and cracked, but it seemed stable enough because of its steel frame. As her eyes wandered she was interrupted as Soundwave attempted to persuade her again.

"Suggestion: discontinue resistance, reactivate Ravage." he droned.

She just turned around and covered her ears. She did not want to hear him anymore, her heart ached at the loss of Lynx. Slowly a plan formed in her mind, and she knew she was going to hate herself.

"...I-if I reactivate Ravage..will you let me go?" she asked, her throat tightening as she forced the words out.

Soundwave stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Yes." he droned.

Luna trembled, her plan had to work, it just had to. Not only was her life at stake, but the life of her friend's as well.

Ratchet looked around, his optics scanning for any sign of the intruder, but he found nothing. Seeing he was getting nowhere he went to the observation room, where Arcee was on monitor duty.

"Arcee, who is the intruder?" he asked.

Arcee was looking at the screens intensely.

"I can not see who or what has caused our alarms to sound, and I have checked our scanners, they are working optimally." she said, turning t look at him.

Ratchet frowned, what could have set off the alarms and yet not have been seen? He scowled as he thought, he knew that the sensors would easily catch any large or small form, but to set it off it had to be something foreign. He frowned for a moment more before an idea dawned on him.

Both Arcee and Ratchet gave each other knowing looks just as a loud screech pierced the silence, startling both bots into action as they raced to the source of the sound.

Ratchet scowled, he could feel Ratbat was distracting them from something, but he could not understand what. He ducked to the side as Ratbat let out a sonic wave in his direction. Quickly Ratchet pulled out his magnets and attempted to use them on Ratbat but then Ratbat flew away, disappearing into the night.

Both Arcee and Ratchet looked at each other.

"Why did he just fly away?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet growled.

"To distract us." he snarled, realization dawning on him. Quickly he rushed inside and headed towards the medbay.

When he slid to a stop in front of the medbay entrance he heard frantic scratching on the other side of the door. Quickly he entered the code to open the door, letting them whoosh open. He was gasped at the devastation inside of the medbay, tools were scattered and the smaller equipment was either tipped over or broken. Quickly he rushed in, scanning for any sign of Splitz, but finding none. Then he scanned for Lynx, he saw no sign of her either. He made a low moan of dismay as he realized they were both gone.

"Where could-" he started but a low growl stopped him, he turned and looked down. He looked in surprise as Lynx stood near his feet, her visor narrowed in rage, her ears flattened and her teeth bared, but she was not posed to strike.

"Follow me." she growled, transforming and rushing out of the room.

Ratchet did not argue and only transformed and skidded after her.

Luna watched as Soundwave pulled her out of her prison and put her on the ground, right next to Ravage's offlined form. She forced herself not to react from the metallic smell in her nostrils. Looking up at Soundwave she watched as he pulled a very familiar necklace out from his subspace.

"Proceed." he droned, handing over the Allspark shard.

Taking it she leaned over Ravage, hovering her key over his form for a moment and she paused as the shard began to glow and take the form of a key. After a moment Soundwave seemed to become impatient.

"Question: why have you delayed?" he droned.

Luna stared at Ravage then quickly she clutched the necklace close to her chest, extinguishing its glow.

"I wont do it." she whispered.

Immediately Soundwave grabbed the back of her tee shirt and hovered her in front of his visor.

"You will complete the task." he droned.

"No I wont!" she cried, pulling herself as close as she could to herself, protecting her necklace from him.

"You have no choice." he droned, "Complete the task or you will be eliminated."

Luna was scared, but her idea helped keep her strong as she glared at Soundwave.

"No, and you wont! I'm the only one who can bring Ravage back, if you kill me you will lose any chance you have at bringing him back." she said, her voice quivering in fear, despite her strong words.

Soundwave was silent for a moment before he quickly dropped her in her cylindrical prison.

"You will reactivate Ravage, or else." he droned.

"Or else what?" she managed to force out, despite her shaking.

A familiar screeching interrupted her as Ratbat landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Mission status" he droned.

Ratbat screeched in response, earning a wince from Luna.

Soundwave turned back to Luna, she felt her heart drop as a cold feeling began to creep up her spine, causing her to shiver as she clutched the shard tighter in her palm.

"Reactivate Ravage, or else." he droned.

Luna was about to say no when a cry of fear completely numbed her tongue. Her eyes widened as she froze, her limbs seemed to suddenly become heavy and her heart skipped a beat. She watched in horror as Lazerbeak landed in front of her cell, pinning down Splitz, who was curled up in fear, covering his helm with his servos in an instinctive attempt at protection. Slowly he looked up and saw her, his optics wide in fear. He opened his mouth and attempted to shout out to her but a viscous peck from Lazerbeak silenced him.

Luna leaned against her prison, her eyes locked onto Splitz.

"I-...I-...", she managed to stutter out, it was like her brain had ceased to function, all she could think about was Splitz. Lynx was gone, if she wasn't then Splitz would not be here, she would have protected Splitz, she would have found her by now.

Luna quivered, slowly she fell to her knees, a dull boom being the only sound. Lowering her chin she let her tears flow as she finally admitted defeat. She finally accepted that Lynx was not coming, that Lynx was dead.

"I will reactivate Ravage...just don't hurt him." she whispered, looking at Soundwave pleadingly. She could not bear to lose another part of her family.

Soundwave nodded towards her then towards Lazerbeak.

Splitz gave a frightened cry as Lazerbeak jumped up into the air and flew to a high beam, pinning Splitz to the beam and watching, ready to act to whatever orders that Soundwave gave him.

Luna trembled as Soundwave picked her out of her prison then yet again placed her in front of Ravage.

Slowly Luna held out her hand, holding it over Ravage as it began to glow. She quivered as the shard began to glow and take the form of a key. Slowly she lowered it over Ravage, her hand trembling as a small slot appeared just above where Lynx had extinguished his spark. Reluctantly Luna lowered the key, its form rippling as it neared its target.

"Don't do it!" Splitz cried, struggling with new found courage and desperation.

Luna paused and looked up at him, her features broken.

"I have to, Splitz, I can't lose you too." she croaked.

Splitz wriggled and yelped as Lazerbeak pecked him.

"Shes alive! Lynx is okay!" he cried out, his pain from the pecks evident in his voice.

Luna blinked in shock. Alive? Okay? Was it possible? Maybe Lynx was hurt and was only delayed? New found hope reignited her will as she clutched her shard away from Ravage's chassis. She clutched the shard to her chest so tightly she felt as it broke through the skin of her palm, sending Soundwave a defiant look.

Soundwave looked at her for a moment before turning towards Lazerbeak.

"Eliminate him." he droned.

Luna cried out in horror, she turned towards Splitz, her eyes wide as she watched as Lazerbeak prepared to complete his gruesome task. But a second cry overshadowed her own as a sudden blast shot Lazerbeak off of the beam and sent him careening towards the ground.

Splitz yelped and managed to clutch onto the beam as Lazerbeak fell, barely keeping his hold as he attempted to hoist himself to safety.

Luna turned her head towards the source of the shot and her heart soared at the sight. Not only was Ratchet there, brandishing his magnets, but so was Lynx and Arcee, Arcee brandishing her scimitar's and Lynx her claws. Luna ran as fast as she could in their direction, her need to be near Lynx overriding any other thought as she raced in her direction. But she was halted as a large servo clamped around her and lifted her up, carrying her away from her friends.

Lynx shouted something towards Ratchet before she raced in Soundwave's direction, her visor narrowed in determination as both bots took chase as Arcee went to help Splitz.

Lynx snarled, her fangs bared as she raced past Ratchet towards Soundwave.

Soundwave transformed and Luna found herself forcibly pinned by a seat belt to Soundwave's seat next to the offlined form of Ravage and struggled continuously.

"Let me go!" she cried, shaking and kicking, attempting to break free.

Soundwave continued to drive, attempting to escape from his pursuers.

Lynx rushed faster as she quickly gained ground, easily outpacing Ratchet and quickly closing the gap between Soundwave and herself.

Ratbat screeched and dove at her, attempting to protect his master.

Lynx jumped over him, letting him crash into the ground as he missed his target, and continued on after Soundwave.

Soundwave drove to the back of the warehouse and shifted gears, intending to crash through the wall.

Ratchet used his magnets and stopped him in his tracks before lifting him into the air.

Soundwave transformed, clutching Ravage in one servo and Luna in the other.

"Put me down or the organic shall be exterminated." he droned, his visor narrowing, squeezing Luna for emphasis.

Luna cried out in pain and quivered, scared out of her mind as her ability to breathe was suddenly taken from her.

Ratchet glared and dropped Soundwave, setting him down only a few yards away from himself, his optics narrowing.

Soundwave held Luna, but did not loosen his grip, letting Luna pale as her body began to become deprived of oxygen. She gave Ratchet a pleading look, frightened and dizzy she watched as black spots began to appear in her vision.

Ratchet: suddenly held up his servo, his EMP shifting out and a concentrated blast hit Soundwave square in the helm, disabling Soundwave immediately.

Soundwave fell to the ground, knocked back from the blast.

Luna gasped as his grip immediately dissipated, and managed to pull herself out of his servo before collapsing on his hand, unable to move until she regained her breathe.

Lynx ran up to Luna as Ratchet turned and used two well aimed blasts at Lazerbeak and Ratbat, letting them fall where they did.

Arcee ran up to Ratchet, holding Splitz in her arms and smiled at him, earning a smal, satisfied blush from Ratchet.

Lynx hopped up and touched Luna's arm.

"Luna?" she whispered, wondering if she was awake.

Luna blinked and looked at Lynx then she quickly reached out and pulled her into a crushing hug.

Ratchet peeked into the rec room where Luna slept, Lynx held tightly in her arms.

Arcee walked up behind him and peeked in as well.

"How are they?" she whispered.

Ratchet jumped, startled before calming down and watching Luna and Lynx again.

"Pretty well, so long as Lynx is with her I believe she will get over her stress easily." he grunted.

Arcee smiled before looking at Ratchet.

"You did well, for an old timer." she grinned.

Ratchet only blushed in reply as Arcee walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Jetfire, you be butt beat by Luna!" he cried, watching his brother lose to the teen beside him.

"I is trying! But she better than think!" he grunted, moving his controller everywhere in an attempt to enhance his play.

Luna giggled and continued to play, her ankles crossed and her posture relaxed.

"You just have to relax, Jetfire, just think about what you have to do and then just do it." she said, smiling.

Jetfire scowled and stuck his glossa out as he tried to focus at the task at hand. After a moment the game beeped and declared Luna the winner.

"AAWWW! How you always win?" he groaned.

Luna giggled again.

"I'm more familiar with earth tech than you are, but honestly it was all about strategy, I remained calm and I thought before I acted, when you take time to think about things you tend to get a clearer view of the situation and you can make a better decision.", she said.

Jetfire sighed then nodded towards her positively.

"It be my turn!", Jetstorm burst out, "It my turn." he said, grabbing the remote from Jetfire.

"Oh brother, you is such bubble pop!" Jetfire groaned as he stood and hopped behind the couch.

Luna smiled and shook her head, then pressed the start button and played.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead head was at Sumdac Tower and he was typing commands into the space bridge controls, while Sumdac was looking at some calculations on his console.<p>

"Bulkhead? Why are we activating the space bridge again?" he asked, scratching his head as he tried to remember.

Bulkhead looked at him.

"Optimus is coming for a visit, and he said he was bringing over a guest, so were preparing the space bridge for their arrival." he said.

Sumdac then nodded.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me...it seems I am still distracted, it seems a lot more things have been happening lately, and I have been having a bad feeling lately." he said, looking away distractedly.

* * *

><p>Jetfire and Jetstorm were waiting with Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Sari, speaking to each other excitedly as they all waited for Optimus and this mysterious bot to arrive.<p>

"I is wondering if this bot have special ability like us brother!" Jetstorm chirped excitedly.

"I is hoping Optimus thinks we is very good! I hope he like us." Jetfire grinned.

Splitz zipped out and began to zoom around, finally coming to a stop and transforming in front of the twins

Splitz looked about in the confusion.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Optimus Magnus be coming! And with new bot for team!" Jetstorm grinned.

"Optimus Magnus bot who defeat Megatron single servoed!" Jetfire added, "He great hero to us."

Splitz looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging and transforming, deciding to pass his time by swerving around the pede's of the waiting bot's.

Sari sat on Bumblebee's shoulder and kicked her legs against him in excitement.

"Hey your denting." Bee complained.

"Oh, sorry Bee," she said, stopping immediately, "I'm just nervous, what if Optimus isn't...well...the same?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. What if he doesn't think we're worth his time anymore and-"

"He's here!" Bumblebee shouted, nearly making Sari fall from his shoulder.

Every bot turned to look as the Steel haven landed not 10 yards away and opened its dock. Out strode the new Optimus Magnus with two other bots, though one seemed shy and hid behind him. He quickly strode over to Ratchet and smiled.

"Its good to see you again, all of you." he said, looking over the team as he shook Ratchet's servo.

Ratchet grunted and nodded in his direction gruffly.

"It's good to see you too, kid...or should I say Magnus?

The Prime beside Optimus gave Optimus a curious look before Optimus Explained.

"Ratchet, this is Rodimus, the leader of team Athena, he is my escort for our trip.", he said, motioning towards the bot beside him. The bot was thin, but he looked strong, his designs were red and gold flames, he had a red crest on his fore helm and had what looked like a quiver of arrows on his back.

Ratchet grunted and nodded towards the group.

"Wanna quit the chit chat? We have some new recruits you need to see."

Optimus sighed, more out of amusement then weariness.

"Alright Ratchet, but first I would like to introduce you to your newest member." he said, stepping aside, then lightly nudging forward the green and blue femme that was behind him.

"Go on, they won't hurt you." he said, kindly.

The femme gulped, she looked similar to the jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm, the difference was her figure was more feminine and she did not bear the elite guard insignias on her hip guards.

Jetfire quickly pushed forwards and stood in front of the femme, she was very attractive and he was smitten with her immediately.

"Uh, h-hi I is being Jetfire." he stuttered out, holding out his servo towards her nervously.

She blushed and looked down.

"I am D-deecee, it is very nice to meet you Mr. Jetfire sir." she said, looking at the ground as she took his hand sheepishly.

Jetstorm made faces with Bumblebee as he mocked his brother playfully.

Jetfire blushed.

Optimus smiled.

"Lets go inside shall we?" he said.

Ratchet grunted, and every bot began to file inside. Rodimus stood by Optimus's side as they went to the rec room.

* * *

><p>Optimus looked around and smiled.<p>

"It's the same as it was when I left." he said, nodding.

Ratchet grunted and muttered something to Jazz, clearly displeased at something.

Jazz chuckled and tapped his com link.

"Come on in guys, everything is chill." he said, moving to stand just outside the door.

Optimus turned around and blinked in surprise, he watched as Moonbeam peeked out from behind the door. Slowly, with encouragement from Jazz, she stepped out from behind the door and into full view.

Optimus inspected her for a moment then nodded and smiled.

"Hello, what is your designation, miss?" he asked.

Moonbeam looked down shyly before lightly tapping her mask, earning a confused frown from Optimus.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

Jazz stepped up and held her shoulders.

"She doesn't speak, sir, she's on the shy side an none of us have heard her pretty voice.", he said, smirking at Moonbeam.

Moonbeam held her hands up to her cheeks as if to hide an already hidden blush.

Optimus nodded, understanding.

"Now, Ratchet said 'recruits', exactly how many new bots have been found?", he asked.

Jazz smirked and held up 4 digits.

"And I wouldn't exactly say bots." he said, looking down.

Optimus followed his gaze and looked at the small form of Luna, Lynx sat right beside her. He blinked then looked back at Jazz, then smiling and crouching down to her level.

"Hello, what might your name be?" he asked.

Luna smiled nervously.

"I'm Luna." she whispered.

Optimus then turned to Lynx and looked her over.

"What might your name be?" he asked.

Lynx transformed and growled before nodding her head.

"Lynx." she muttered, clearly not in the mood for conversation.

Optimus blinked, then nodded, familiar with her anti-social behavior.

"Now, where might your fourth recruit be-" he said, standing and stepping back.

CRUNCH!

Lynx hissed as Luna gasped, most bots visibly winced and Sari cringed.

Optimus quickly brought his foot up and looked, he gaped as a little red toy truck lay crushed beneath his servo.

"What-" he started, but was interrupted as Lynx leaped forwards and transformed, hissing at him as she arched her back in front of the truck.

Quickly he stepped back, clearly confused at the situation. He watched as the truck began to shift and with a tremendous effort it changed into the miniature form of Splitz.

Splitz wavered as he attempted to balance himself, his antennae were dented, his armor was crushed, the plexiglass windows he had and his headlights were shattered, his optic flickered, but he was not leaking any energon, though he did look confused.

"Daaat did n-zzzz- urt!" he managed to say before Luna lay him on his back.

She quickly pulled out her shard and it began to glow, forming a key then she hovered it over his spark chamber, and it opened revealing a small clover shaped key hole. She then put the key in and he began to glow, within moments he stopped glowing and was completely healed, she then pulled out the key and it stopped glowing, she then put it back on her neck and stepped back.

Splitz blinked after a moment and sat up, shaking his head before gazing up at Optimus for a moment.

"...Watch where you step." he said, before transforming and zipping around the bot's pede's again.

Optimus gaped in shock before shaking his helm. He looked at Rodimus and Deecee, both looked to be in shock, though Deecee clearly looked more excited. He then nodded in the direction of the 'recruits'.

"I believe the new member of this team needs to be introduced.", he said, stepping behind Deecee.

Deecee gulped and looked at Moonbeam and nodding, then nodded respectively toward Lynx then smiled and crouched in front of Luna.

"Hi, I'm Deecee.", she said, smiling.

Luna blinked and stared at her, looking directly into her optics before nodding quickly and standing, still staring at her.

Deecee smiled but looked uncomfortable.

Jetfire hit his fore helm then waved at Luna, gesturing to talk.

Luna blinked before nodding again.

"H-hello..." she managed to say before she continued to stare.

Jazz stepped in and clapped his servos.

"Hey, lets give the new member a tour of the base, I'm sure it will feel warmer once your shown about, dig?", he said, leading out.

Lynx growled lowly and every other bot shook their helms. Sari gave Luna a confused look as Bumblebee passed by.

Once Lynx and Luna were the only ones left Lynx looked at Luna, confused.

"What was that about?" she asked.

Luna frowned.

"That...femme...something was off about her...", she said, scowling.

Lynx grunted.

"She seems weak to me, and that is never a good sign, lets just follow the others and keep a look out." she growled.

Luna nodded following after, she then clutched her necklace and frowned.

"Something bad is going to happen..." she muttered.

Lynx sighed, not enjoying Luna becoming prophetic.

"And why do you think that?" she grumbled, mostly sarcastic.

Luna just kept walking for a moment.

"Because the Allspark told me so."


	14. Chapter 14

Jazz gave the tour with his usual enthusiasm and quirks. He showed the rec room, the medbay, he identified the different quarters, and he showed he the sparring room. When he finished he led back to the rec room and made a quick review.

"You got all that?", he asked, smiling at her kindly.

Deecee nodded, clearly feeling much more comfortable after the tour.

"Th-thank you Jazz, sir, I think I do good now.", she smiled, hugging Jetfire's arm.

Jetfire blushed and grinned as she held onto his arm.

Luna frowned, undecided on how to feel towards Deecee. _Well Jetfire and the others sure like her...but why does the Allspark not? _She wondered, watching Deecee as she interacted with the others.

"So, where are you from?", Splitz asked.

Sari groaned.

"Shes from Cybertron of course...right?", she asked, looking at Deecee.

Deecee winced and held Jetfire's arm a little tighter.

Optimus stepped in and nodded towards Sari.

"Technically she is...but for a time she was held prisoner by the Decepticons."

Jetfire and a few others gasped at the news, and then Jetfire put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking at her pityingly.

Deecee looked down, looking upset as she leaned against Jetfire.

"How sad.", Sari said, her voice full of sympathy.

Deecee continued to look down.

"It is the reason I am a flier.", she said, sadly.

Every bot winced when she said that, getting an idea of what happened to her.

"I is sorry they hurt you.", Jetfire said, pulling her a little closer.

Luna frowned before turning and leaving, having heard enough and Lynx followed.

Jetstorm looked after her and frowned, confused, but he decided it was best to stay near his brother.

Deecee smiled at Jetfire.

"U-um...Jazz sir? Is you going tell where she going to stay for recharge?", he asked, smiling at Deecee.

Jazz chuckled before going to the doorway and pointing down the hall.

"Third room to the left, I'm sure y'all will enjoy the arrangement he smirked.

Jetfire blushed and nodded towards the door.

Deecee smiled and walked with him as he went to show her the room.

Every bot filed after to follow, Optimus pulled Jazz behind the rest and waited until the group was out of hearing distance before speaking.

"Jazz...we could still use you on Cybertron...we could use your talents to train any new Ninja bot recruits.", he offered.

Jazz was silent, looking forward as he thought before he smiled, turning towards Optimus.

"That is awful generous sir, but I think it's better if I stay here.", he said, sending a glance at Moonbeam who was trying to get a look at Deecee's room as she was introduced to it.

Optimus followed his gaze before smiling at him.

"I see, you have interests here with one of the new recruits?", he inquired.

Jazz smiled back.

"You could say that.", he said, smiling as Moonbeam came to him and tugged his arm, pointing at Deecee's room with excitement.

Optimus chuckled as jazz followed her before making a sad look and sighing, his own memories plaguing him.

* * *

><p>Optimus and Rodimus boarded the ship, waving good bye before closing it's hull and starting the ship. Every bot waved back as they took off before going back to Deecee's room and having small talk with the new teammate as she became accustomed to her room.<p>

Luna sat in the hallway, inspecting her necklace as she thought about the new bot. She frowned in frustration before letting the shard drop to her chest and leaned her head back against the wall.

Lynx watched her as she contemplated about Deecee and growled lowly, lightly pawing at Luna's leg.

"Look, we wont know anything unless we get to know her first.", she growled.

Luna looked at her before cocking an eyebrow, lifting her head away from the wall.

"What are you suggesting?", she asked.

Lynx sighed.

"I suggest we pretend we like her, get her to trust us, get a little info, investigate, just do something a little more productive than sitting in a hall and avoiding her.", she grumbled.

Luna sighed and smiled at Lynx.

"Alright...I hope the Allspark was wrong about her, she seems really nice."

Lynx scowled, showing her teeth.

"They all seem nice before they turn on you.", she growled.

Luna blinked and sighed, reaching an offering hand out to Lynx.

"you could tell me anything...I promise I will not judge.", she said.

Lynx growled and turned her back, ending the conversation immediately.

Luna only gave Lynx a look of pity before standing and walking.

Lynx looked after her before following and falling in step beside her.

* * *

><p>Deecee looked around her room, her optics glowing brightly as she absorbed every detail. Moving over to the berth she lightly ran a digit along its smooth side.<p>

"Is you liking it?", Jetfire asked.

She smiled and nodded at him.

"It is very nice...", she said, trailing off.

Jetfire got the feeling she was reminded of something terrible and patted her shoulder lighty.

"You not need worry now, we protect you and be sure you is safe.", he said, smiling at her.

She turned and smiled at him, then at the bots behind him.

"Thank you, for being so kind.", she said.

Ratchet grumbled while the rest waved off her thank you.

Ratchet stood for a moment before groaning.

"Well we got work to do...so lets leave her in peace!", he grunted, turning and leaving to his medbay.

Arcee waved and followed him while Sari giggled and smiled at her.

"You should get used to all of this", she giggled, "See you later."

with that Bumblebee and Sari waved as they left, Splitz grinned at Deecee before following Sari with a wink.

Jetstorm tapped his brother on the shoulder and nodded towards the door.

For a moment Jetfire was confused until he noticed Luna peeking from behind the door way, she was smiling and nodded at him.

Jetfire nodded, understanding and looked at Deecee.

"I will be talking later, Luna is needing talk to you, I be in rec room.", he said, smiling at her.

Deecee nodded before glancing ad smiling at Luna, who smiled back.

Quickly the twins left the room and Luna entered, followed by Lynx. Both stood silently for a moment, feeling awkward until Luna spoke.

"Hi...", she said.

Deecee looked at her and smiled, but said nothing.

Luna took a breathe as she prepared herself.

"I-...I'm sorry I acted so rude to you earlier...I have no excuse for acting as I did and I wanted to apologize for it.", she said sheepishly.

Deecee gazed at her for a moment before smiling and crouching down.

"That is okay, I understand I must be very strange to you.", she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Luna smiled.

"You are not strange, you are very pretty, and Jetfire seems to like you.", she said, giggling lightly.

Deecee giggled and smiled.

Luna held out a hand, smiling at Deecee.

Deecee looked at her hand and looked confused for a moment.

Luna giggled and smiled as she explained.

"It's an earth custom to shake hands with each other, it's a sign of peace and comradeship.", she said, smiling.

Deecee nodded in understanding before taking Luna's hand in her own.

Luna yelped as a light crackling sound was heard.

Quickly Deecee released Luna's hand, her eyes widening in horror as Luna clutched her hand in pain.

"I am SOO sorry!", she gasped, covering her mouth

Lynx hissed and jumped between them, her back arching in rage as she snarled at Deecee, who fell back in shock.

Luna whimpered but forced herself to speak.

"No Lynx, it was an accident,", she squeaked, holding her hand in pain.

Lynx snarled, her visor narrowing before turning to Luna and examining her hand.

"Let me see...", she said, her visor narrowing more as she examined her hand closely before growling in rage and looking at Deecee angrily.

Luna winced, before putting her other hand on Lynx's shoulder.

"Lynx...", she whispered pleadingly.

Lynx scowled then let Luna's hand go.

"We need to get you to the medbay, it looks like something may have broken.", she growled, glancing coldly at Deecee again.

Deecee's bottom lip component quivered as she watched, clearly upset.

Luna winced but made a painful smile towards Deecee, attempting to console her.

"It will be alright, we organics are just fragile, that's all.", she said, smiling.

Deecee looked nervous then nodded and stood, holding her hands out to Luna.

"Let me carry you to the medbay, it is the least I could do, I am so sorry.", she said, her voice breaking.

Luna smiled and moved towards her hand but Lynx stepped in the way and growled.

"And risk more damage? I don't think so.", she snarled, her voice drenched in venom.

Deecee winced and backed away from Lynx.

Luna turned and glared at Lynx.

"Lynx, just let her help-"

"She is right,", Deecee said, bowing her head, "I am sure I will cause only pain."

Luna gave her a sympathetic look before turning towards the door.

"Well, you could just walk beside me, it would be nice to have you with me and Ratchet will be sure to ask you what happened any way.", she said, smiling at Deecee.

Deecee made a weak attempt at a smile before walking beside Luna.

Lynx growled and walked between them, tense the entire walk over. Once they reached the medbay Ratchet looked at Luna with his usual grumpy expression, but looked surprised when Deecee walked in beside her looking frightened.

"What the frag happened?", he said, his optics widening a bit as he noticed how Luna held her hand and how tense Lynx was towards Deecee.

"It was an accident, I offered to shake hands.", Luna said, walking over to him.

Ratchet frowned then glanced at Deecee before picking up Luna and setting her on the berth. Quickly he examined her hand, his microscoptic coming out and zoomed in on her. He grunted before turning to his supplies and pulling out a small cloth, some gauze, and a board. He set the supplies beside Luna and turned to Lynx.

"She is too small for me to splint, do you know how-?"

Lynx hopped onto the berth, transformed and began to splint Luna's arm, careful as she positioned the board and used the gauze to secure her arm to the board, then used the cloth to make a sling and tied it carefully over her shoulder. Once she was done she inspected her work and nodded with a low feline grunt.

Ratchet watched curiously then nodded, peering closely to how well Lynx did her work.

"Do you have any experience with medical care in the past?", he asked, looking towards Lynx.

Lynx made a grunt and transformed, ignoring his question and just sat beside Luna.

Ratchet frowned but turned his attention to Deecee.

"Care to give a more detailed description of what happened?", he grumbled, narrowing his optics.

Deecee looked at the ground guiltily.

"She offered her hand and explained it was an earth custom, but when I took her hand I over estimated my strength and crushed her hand...I am so sorry.", she said, peeking at Luna before sobbing into her hands.

Luna gave her a sympathetic look but Lynx scowled at her, clearly not accepting her apology.

Ratchet watched her for a moment before lightly patting her shoulder.

"It happens.", he grunted before gesturing towards the door. Both he and Deecee exited to report that happened.

Luna lightly rubbed her hand, contemplating their current situation before frowning.

Lynx sat in silence for a moment before grunting.

"She was smiling.", she growled.

Luna blinked and looked at her, a confused look on her face.

Lynx shifted a bit closer to her and nodded towards the door.

"Deecee, when she covered her mouth she was smiling.", she growled.

Luna blinked and looked back at her hand and sighed.

"When she looked in my eyes...when she shook my hand...her eyes...sort of...changed...", she said, frowning as she tried to find the right words.

Lynx frowned, scooting a little closer.

"What do you mean?", she asked, baring her teeth as she felt an onset of rage build.

Luna looked at her hand and sighed, looking at Lynx.

"I recognized the look she gave me, first it was a look...the look a predator makes and then her eyes sorta...shifted colors, that's when she crushed my hand. I have seen that look too many times to ignore that she is more than she seems.", she said, wincing and lightly rubbing her hand.

Lynx growled and looked at the door.

"We have to do something about her...I'll get Splitz to hack into the-"

"It wont work, Splitz liked her, I noticed the look he was giving her earlier.", she said, sighing.

Lynx growled.

Luna was silent for a moment before nodding.

"We will need to keep an eye on her, we don't know what she is capable of and we need to let her think all is forgiven.", she said, looking at Lynx sternly.

Lynx growled and shifted again.

"It's better I say I don't forgive her, at least not for a while.", she growled.

Luna just nodded, understanding.

"Once we find out what she really is we need to tell the others.", she said.

Lynx grunted and nodded, understanding clearly.

"I only hope this works.", she growled.


	15. Chapter 15

Luna sat on the couch, smiling as Deecee played video games with Bumblebee, inside she was scowling at how well she was getting along with her friends.

Lynx glared hotly at Deecee, easily able to express her anger due to her cold nature, for that Luna envied her.

Luna wished desperately she could tell of Deecee's true nature, but she had no real proof, and she might be looked down upon as a jealous liar if she were to speak out. So with dismay she was forced to keep her show up, she forced a flawless smile and watched as she lost to Bumblebee for the umpteenth time.

Deecee looked at the game and set down the remote, a small frown on her fore helm as she looked at it.

"I am not very good at these games.", she said, frowning.

Bumblebee just laughed and waved.

"It's easy once you get the hang of it, you should see Jetfire when he plays. Hes not as good as me, of course, but hes doing great.", he said, trying to cheer her up.

She frowned, and looked down, as if sad.

Bumblebee noticed and scratched the back of his helm.

"Well...oh its almost time for his shift to end, he should be here soon.", he tried again.

She looked up hopefully and smiled, clearly feeling better.

Luna made a small scowl but quickly hid it as she heard footsteps approach the rec room. She turned to see and smiled as Jetfire walked in with his brother before looking around until he spotted Deecee and sat beside her.

"Yellow bumble give hard time?", he asked jokingly as Jetstorm sat beside Bumblebee

She giggled and turned pink in her cheeks, before trying to hide it from Jetfire, who grinned.

Luna felt her heart wrench at the sight, to see Jetfire falling for her act so easily made her mission harder as she fought to keep her face from glaring. She watched as Deecee leaned against him and interlock their fingers. She was unable to keep back her huff of simmering rage but caught herself and played it off as a giggle.

Jetfire looked at her and cocked n optic ridge, suspicious.

She giggled and made kissy faces at him then pointed at Deecee and winked, feeling guilty as she did so when he realized she was egging them on. Her lips made a line as he turned back to Deecee and smiled at her, and as she smiled back before she leaned her helm against his shoulder again.

Luna could not take it any longer, quickly she stood and hopped off the couch, followed by Lynx.

"I'm going to leave you two love bots alone.", she giggled before leaving.

In the halls she felt her stomach twist as she thought about the quickly progressing relationship between Deecee and Jetfire.

"Oh primus, please help me.", she muttered.

* * *

><p>Luna lay in her bed as she thought about her Deecee situation. She milled over possibilities and over how she was to expose Deecee for what she really is. She scowled and rolled over, her thoughts turning to the look in her optics just before she crushed her hand, she recognized it but she could not place where.<p>

She rubbed her hand cast before sighing as she lay on her back and closed her eyes, hoping her dreams would be brighter than her day.

Luna looked around, her heart pounded in her ears as she gazed about the empty darkness.

"H-hello?", she asked, her voice echoing through the dark void.

She heard a dark cackle and swiveled to see its source. She gave a shriek of fear as a pair of scarlet red optics gazed up from above then was followed by a pair of shiny white fangs.

"Your spark is mine.", the thing giggled, its voice feminine and rustic before laughing again, its cackle rebounding throughout the darkness.

Luna cried out as a pair of red claws descended on her.

Luna screamed and sat up in her bed as she tried to escape the claws, she felt as they gripped her shoulders and shook her, trying to rip her apart. Luna yelped and struggled, trying desperately to break free from the grip on her shoulders.

"No...NO!", she cried.

"Luna!", Sari cried.

Luna yelped and felt as she was pinned back down before her eyes snapped open and she gazed at the worried visage of Sari.

She panted and looked at her, her eyes slowly began to water as she began to cry, curling into a fetal position as she cried. As she sobbed she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she sniffled and lay her chin on Sari's shoulder.

"Luna...what happened?", she whispered, pulling away to look at her.

Luna's lip quivered before she wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"I-i felt l-like somebody...s-some BOT was t-t-trying t-to k-k-k-", she hiccuped and could not continue.

Sari pulled her back into a hug before smiling and pulling away.

"It's okay, nobody, and no BOT will ever hurt you, not so long as we are around.", she said, looking beside Luna.

Luna glanced down and pet Lynx, who was sitting beside her protectively, and Splitz, who was rubbing his optics as he sat beside them.

Lynx glanced at Sari before grunting and scooting closer to Luna, despite their close contact.

Sari looked back up and smiled at Luna.

"I promise.", she said, smiling.

Luna's lip quivered before she nodded and felt herself pulled into another hug.

Lynx made a low growl, making Sari back away quickly.

Luna giggled before wiping her face.

* * *

><p>Sari sat by Luna in the training room and they both giggled as Bumblebee attempted to best Arcee in a quick spar, only to fall to the ground as she forced him off balance yet again.<p>

"-Oof! How do you always do that?!", he complained, pouting at her as she dusted off her hands.

"I never let my guard down.", she said, before offering a servo.

He frowned and held up a servo only to have her pin his arm across his chest and press her knee against him, before swinging her fist and stopping it micro inches from his face.

"Ever.", she smirked before releasing him and stepping back.

Bumblebee pouted and stood up before making another fighting stance.

"Alright, lesson learned, next?", he asked only to be floored as she swept her ped underneath him, felling him again.

"Next lesson is concentration, you might find it useful.", she smirked.

Sari giggled and Luna only smiled as Bumblebee stood again. Just then the door opened and Deecee and Jetfire walked in, holding hands and smiling.

Luna felt her smile drop instantly, her chest wrenched at the sight and instinct said to separate them as soon as possible, but she forced a smile in their direction.

"How...cute.", she managed to say, acting as if she were overwhelmed with joy.

Deecee giggled and moved closer to Jetfire, letting their shoulders touch as he turned a deep pink as he grinned.

Luna forced her smile as they walked farther into the room.

Arcee smiled before quickly putting Bumblebee into a headlock as he tried to attack.

"You two make an excellent couple.", she said, smiling as she flipped Bee over and let him roll away.

Luna could not stand it, she stood and left the room, passing by Sari, who gave her a confused glance before following after.

Jetfire spotted them leaving and frowned before whispering something to Deecee and following after them

In the halls Luna practically speed walked, forcing her rage to remain hidden as she looked for someplace to vent.

"Hey, wait up!", Sari called.

Luna forced herself to stop and look at Sari.

Sari blinked in surprise at the hurt look Luna held as she stood before her.

"What is it? I'm...I need a moment alone.", she managed to force out, but her voice cracked, earning a look of confusion.

"Luna, what's wrong?", she asked, confused at why Luna was acting so strange.

Luna bit her lip before looking down, then she sighed and looked back at Sari, her act finally breaking down.

"It's Deecee, I don't trust her.", she said truthfully.

Sari frowned in confusion.

"Is it because of your hand? Luna, you said it yourself, it was an accident.", she said, frowning.

Luna looked down guiltily before Sari blinked in surprise.

"...Luna...what is it?", she asked, fearing the truth.

Luna looked back at her before rubbing her hand cast.

"I lied.", she stated, clearly feeling pain from her statement.

Sari blinked at her and stared, after a moment she opened her mouth to speak but then shut it, at a loss for words at her statement.

"She...did it on purpose, she was holding my hand like any of the bots here would, but then she gave me this...look...and that's when she crushed my hand.", she said, looking down at her hand.

Sari stared at her before frowning.

"Well...she felt bad for it, maybe it was not intentional?", she said, trying to understand.

"When Lynx jumped in the way to separate Deecee and I she said she had covered her mouth before she fell back. She said she could tell she had been smiling just before she fell.", she said.

Sari frowned and shook her head.

"It may not be what it seems, maybe it LOOKED like a smile, but was not...", she said, trying to justify Deecee's supposed actions.

"I knew nobody would believe us, I mean, everybody liked her immediately, but I know she is not good.", she said.

Sari frowned.

"Why did you lie?", she scowled.

Luna sighed again.

"I wanted to find more proof, but now that she is with Jetfire...it's just hard for me to handle.", she said, looking down again.

Sari frowned before making a look of realization and glaring at Luna with a displeased look.

Luna was confused by the look.

"What is it?", she asked, confused.

"Your jealous.", she stated before turning away from Luna and walking away.

Luna watched after her I shock, unsure of how to act towards Sari's conclusion before she sighed and leaned against the wall, burying her face in her knees as her situation became too much to bear. After a moment she heard peds walking towards her and she looked up in surprise as Jetfire loomed over her.

"J-Jetfire? What is going on? Where is Deecee?", she asked, expecting to see Deecee appear as she tried to hold back her fear of discovery.

Jetfire sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Why you no like Deecee? Every other bot like her.", he said, looking at her sadly.

She looked down before replying.

"I did not trust her from the beginning...as soon as I saw her I could tell something was wrong...and when she crushed my hand...I just don't think we should all trust her so quickly.

Luna looked back at her knees before standing and looking him in the optic.

"Jetfire...I don't think you and Deecee should be so close...so soon.", she said, trying to ease in her opinion.

Jetfire blinked in shock before giving her a cold look.

"Sari right, you is jealous.", he said before walking back to the training room.

Luna stared after him in shock before sighing and looking back at her knees. She felt a familiar feeling of helplessness overcome her and she fell into silent tears as she began to realize their words were true.

"What if they are right?", she muttered to herself, "What if the reason why I don't like her is because I am jealous?"

she looked at her necklace for a moment, gazing at its crooked, glassy figure for a moment before letting it fall back to her chest and making a deep breath.

"I know what the Allspark told me...Deecee is bad, and I will prove it.", she vowed before standing and running off to find her companions.

"I just hope I can.", she muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Luna had sat out from the activities for the rest of the visit, though she watched from afar. She forced herself to stay calm as Jetfire held Deecee closer and she decided it was best to avoid them for a little while.

"Whats up little debba? You're lookin' a little blue." Jazz said, appearing behind her.

Luna looked at Jetfire and Deecee and looked up at Jazz.

"I'll explain later, I just need some peace." She said, smiling at Jazz.

He nodded.

"Well you can tell me after my Shift tomorrow, I'm scouting down south, a decepticon signature blipped on the screen near Dinobot Island an' the head honcho wants me to check it out just in case." He said smiling.

Luna was surprised.

"Do you think it was…Starscream?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

He chuckled.

"Probably not, he most likely gone somewhere up out of our scanners view, probably the moon, Arcee an' Omega are gonna check there too, they'll be gone a little longer than me if things go as planned." He said putting his servos on his hips.

Luna smiled.

"Thanks for the 'heads up' Jazz." She said, using the term uncertainly.

He chuckled and waved.

"Laters."

* * *

><p>Luna sat in her room looked at the Allspark shard and turning it over and over in her hand.<p>

She frowned, thinking as she tried to find a way to expose Deecee for what she really was. She had to find a way for Deecee to make a misstep or make a mistake that proved her nature to at least somebody on the team, someone who would vouch for her and that the team trusted.

"If you have anything to suggest please tell me…I need help." She whispered, looking at the shard sadly.

The shard made no reply.

Luna sighed and let the shard fall on her lap, she closed her eyes and lay down, letting her mind mill over the subject. After a moment she thought about each individual of the team, Jetfire was sure to tell Jetstorm, and by the way he reacted she knew Jetstorm would reject her claim. Bumblebee and Bulkhead might be told, Sari might tell Bumblebee and he would tell Bulkhead, they would be biased towards her, so they would be unreliable. Arcee and Omega were gone for the day and would not be back in time to be of any use. She thought about telling Ratchet but he would just be grumpy and he made her nervous. Jazz was out on patrol again, that left Moonbeam, she was reliable, but she was mute. She thought it over for a moment and decided to talk to Moonbeam even if she could not speak she would believe her and would be an asset. She also decided to tell Ratchet and at least try Jetstorm, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. If they were biased or rejected her opinion at least she would be trying, she did not want to be hated she just wanted to protect her family.

Luna laydown and closed her eyes, curling up next to Lynx and Splitz, she knew she could not tell Splitz, he had grown an awful big mouth and she knew he was too naïve to understand yet. She just wanted to protect him, if he or anybody else got hurt she would never forgive herself.

Luna was walking through the woods, it looked like it was morning but it was only evening. She smelled the fresh air and smiled then began to wonder why she was here.

"Hello." A familiar voice said.

She turned around and smiled, it was Jetfire, he looked happy to see her.

"Hi." She said, but felt her heart drop as she came across a thought.

"Fire…I'm sorry about what you heard me say, but the Allspark said she was not good, and when she crushed my hand I knew it was true…I just don't want you to get hurt." She said looking down.

Jetfire was silent for a moment, at first she thought he was thinking about it but he did not speak for a long time.

"Jetfire?" she asked looking back up.

Red optics stared back at her, making her step back with the intensity.

"J-Jetfire?" she asked, bewildered and afraid.

A dark cackling sound surrounded her, it was feminine and it chilled her to her core.

"W-who are you? What did you do to Jetfire?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she cried, spinning around.

She looked for the source of the voice but she saw nothing, desperately she turned to Jetfire and ran to him, hugging his leg and tried desperately to shake him.

"Jetfire! Are you okay? Please, talk to me!" she cried, a feeling of dread pulsed through her as her fear began to rise.

"Jetfire! Please!" she begged.

Slowly he held up a servo, at first she felt relieved, at least he was responding, he must be coming out of it. But then she realized he was holding his palm to her, almost as if he were trying to say stop.

"Jetfire?" she asked, puzzled and afraid.

His servos ignited in flames as he aimed towards her.

She quivered and took a step back as he reared back, ready to throw a flaming curve ball.

"Jetfire STOP!" she cried, terror racing through her as she tried to step away, but her feet felt frozen and she could not move.

"Goodbye." He said and threw the ball.

She screamed and held up her arms as she tried to brace herself, she heard the voice again as she was enveloped by the searing heat.

"It's all your fault organic. ALL of it!" the voice hissed.

Luna yelped and sat up in bed, shaking, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to find the horrible voice. Realizing her surroundings she curled up and brought her knees to her face, wrapping her arms around herself as she rocked back and forth.

She heard a knock on her door and quivered in her bed and stared at the door as it opened.

"Luna? Are you okay?" sari asked, looking frightened and confused.

She spotted Luna and looked at her with a concerned look.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, are you alright?" she asked, feeling her forehead, ignoring lynx's tired growl.

Splitz snorted and his wheels twitched in midair.

Luna looked at her, still surprised and frightened; she flinched away as Sari felt her forehead and trembled.

"You're so cold, do you need a doctor?" she asked, concerned.

"She just had a nightmare." Lynx growled.

"She'll be fine."

Sari frowned and looked at Lynx, optic to optic.

"Something is obviously giving her nightmares, she needs help, professional help."

"She has it, that is me." She growled.

Sari glared at her before looking at Luna.

"Luna, we can get you real help, Lynx may be able to deal with bumps and scratches but she is not qualified to help you mentally."

Luna bit her lip and looked down before closing her eyes, trying to block out all of her emotions before she replied.

"I'm fine, don't worry, their just dreams." She said, more to herself than Sari.

Sari frowned but sighed and looked at her.

"It's late enough to get up anyways, let's get ready for the day, alright?" she said, taking a cheery tone

Luna blinked, surprised at how suddenly Sari had changed the subject.

"O-okay…" she said, not uncertainly.

Sari smiled and hopped off the bed.

"I'll order the bots to make hot cocoa, it will be the best breakfast yet!' she said smiling goofily.

Luna made a small giggle, forgetting that Sari should be upset with her and she got out of bed and changed into her clothes.

* * *

><p>It honestly WAS the best breakfast ever, it was omelets stuffed with turkey, peppers, the non-spicy kind, something called parsley and lots of other vegetables Luna had never heard of. There was bacon and there were oven baked potatoes stuffed with sour cream and other delicious condiments. She ate conservatively and drank her cocoa sip by sip, not because of the heat, but because she was a natural savorer.<p>

Luna watched as Sari steamed through her meal, only slowed by her talking about the team. She seemed to purposefully leave out any discussion on the twins or Deecee as she spoke. She talked about how she and Bumblebee had put oil slick in the hall and caught Ratchet, then caught Bulkhead in their trap as he tried to help.

"They were slipping and sliding everywhere1 it was SOOO funny1 you should have seen it, I just wish we had a camera." She giggled, having to set down her cocoa to keep from spilling it.

Luna only made a small giggle, but did not really find the pranking interesting, she was just happy Sari and Bumblebee were having fun and that nobody got hurt.

"Hey…I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday…" she said.

Luna sighed, setting her mostly full cup on the table, expecting a lecture.

"In case you're wondering I didn't tell anybody about it so don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

Luna looked down and sighed.

"Jetfire heard it…then he said I was jealous when I told him how I felt about him and Deecee…" Luna confessed looking down sadly.

Sari looked surprised.

"He said that? What did he say? On second thought what did you say?" she said, frowning.

Luna sighed.

"He asked why I din't like Deecee so I told him about how I didn't trust Deecee and how she hurt my hand purposefully, then I told him I didn't think he and Deecee should be so close so soon." She said sadly.

Sari blinked in shock.

"Why are you like this? Do you LIKE Jetfire?" Sari asked, confused.

Luna sighed.

"Not like that, he's like a brother to me, but…Deecee…she's not right…I see something in her optics I've seen before, and it was not what someone who has a sweet spark like everybot thinks Deecee is would have…its…cruel…but I can't remember where I saw it before." She said, frowning.

Sari frowned for a moment before looking down, thinking.

"…I know you're not jealous…your too nice for that…but you said you didn't trust her since you saw her…why?" she asked.

Luna took a deep breath.

"The Allspark told me so." She said, wincing, expecting Sari to reprimand her.

Sari stood up, looking shocked.

"The Allspark told you? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking concerned.

Luna looked surprised before looking down.

"I thought you would think it was just an excuse, I thought you would think I was a liar" she confessed.

Sari shook her head.

"You know, what did the Allspark SAY?" she asked.

Luna closed her eyes as she tried to remember the exact words the Allspark had told her.

"Two are within, beware the one with a dark spark." She repeated, quoting the words spoken to her through the Allspark.

Sari frowned.

"Two are within? What does that mean?" she asked, looking confused.

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess maybe there is more than one meaning to her, I do not know." She said, frowning again.

Sari frowned and shrugged.

"We should tell the others, but I admit, she does seem really innocent, and that story she has about being a prisoner was confirmed by Optimus…plus…they Would think you were crazy, I never really told them that the Allspark talked directly to me." She said, ending with a sheepish tone.

Luna sighed and looked at her feet.

"…I wish I had told the others about the Allspark, maybe then they would have believed me." She said regretfully.

Sari smiled and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well lets not just sit around, let's do something for a change!" she said, smiling.

Luna blinked and looked thoughtful.

"What could we do?" she asked, unsure.

Sari took a thoughtful pose before snapping her fingers.

"I got it, let's tell Jetfire you got over your jealousy, I can vouch for you, you can apologize to make it look real and we can continue what you were doing before, but don't make yourself so obvious next time, okay?" she said.

Luna nodded, a determined look on her face.

Sari grinned.

"Let's do this." She grinned, earning a giggle from Luna.

* * *

><p>"-So I'm sorry how I acted." Luna said, looking sheepish as she apologized.<p>

Sari smiled, proud at how well Luna acted.

Jetfire smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Luna, I sorry I got mad at you." He said.

She smiled, feeling genuinely happy.

"Friends again?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Friends." He crouched and lightly shook hands with her.

She giggled and smiled feeling much better.

"Hey, I going to Dinobot island for patrol next shift, you want come?" he asked, smiling at her.

Luna nodded excitedly.

"Sure." She said, smiling in joy.

Sari nodded.

"That's a good idea." She said.

"Alright, see you then, Deecee is going to love patrol."

Luna waved, once jetfire was out of view she looked towards Sari.

Sari looked surprised, not knowing what to say.

"…uhhh..." she said, not sure of what to say.

"At least I will get to keep an eye on them." Luna said,trying to be positive.

Sari just looked at her blankly.

"…Atleast I tried." Luna sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Two jets flew through the sky towards Dinobot Island, one was white and orange while the other was green and blue and wobbled.

Jetfire noticed Deecee's wobbling and tried to help.

"You be do good, just even out and you fly perfect." He said.

Deecee made a few nervous whimpers as she wobbled.

"I-I-oh this is so embarrassing." She said in dismay.

"No, you is really doing well, you just need straighten out flight." He said, consoling her.

She sighed and began to straighten out, her wobbling falling to a minimum.

"I- am I doing better?" she asked.

"Yes, very, now we is almost there, remember practice?" he asked.

Deecee made a small breathy sound before replying.

"Y-yes, I can do it." She said, seemingly more to herself.

Luna did her best to be silent and forced herself not to make a face before she looked out of Jetfire's window nervously.

"Be you alright?" he asked, concerned.

She nodded and smiled, looking away from the water below them.

"I'm fine; I'm just not very fond of water." She said with a nervous tone.

Jetfire was quiet for a moment before lightly bucking her seat.

"You no need worry, I protect you." He said, his tone kind.

Luna smiled and patted his window affectionately.

"Thanks fire, I know you will."

They flew to a large crater on the side of the island and transformed. Jetfire caught Luna midair and landed on the soft earth before waiting for Deecee to land. She hovered in the air uncertainly for a moment before slowly lowering herself down, her feet wobbly.

"D-did I do okay?" she asked nervously.

Jetfire nodded and smiled.

"You do perfect, just work on wobble." He said, smiling affectionately.

Deecee blushed and looked at the ground before looking around.

"W-wow, this place is so…different." She whispered, full of awe at the sights before her.

Luna forced a smile and looked at Jetfire before he set her on the ground and she walked behind him.

Jetfire used a device to scan the area as he walked.

"I is seeing no Decepticon activity, but my patrol is for area and we find something maybe." He said, looking at the device.

Luna nodded, not taking her gaze from Deecee as she looked at the plants and trees curiously.

"U-um wh-what are these called? They look like the plants back there b-but their…different." She said frowning at the flowering bushes.

Luna walked up beside her and looked at the plant and she recognized it.

"It looks like a boison berry bush." She said.

Deecee looked at her in surprise.

"Poison?" she said, bewildered.

Luna almost gave her a cold look but she smiled and giggled.

"No no, BOIson, not POIson, it's a sweet berry, humans enjoy it, though the bushes can be considered a pest." She said, smiling.

Deecee frowned and looked closer at the bush before poking a pink flower with a digit.

"You humans name your plants very strangely." She said, frowning.

Luna almost frowned herself but she just smiled.

"We do, but that cannot be helped." She giggled.

Deecee smiled at her before moving to another plant and poking at it.

"What are these?"

Luna smiled and looked at it before shrugging.

"I'm not sure, though I know their very tasty." She said, smiling.

Deecee looked at it before smiling and looking at her.

"You organics can eat quite the variety." She said, smiling.

Luna smiled back, hiding any hint of venom she held.

"You have no idea." She said.

Deecee turned and went back to Jetfire and held his hand as they began to walk into the forest. Luna waited a moment before looking back at the bush.

"Nightshade…poisonous." She muttered, looking at the flowering bush and running after the retreating couple.

Luna heard a frightened cry and she rushed towards the sound.

"Deecee?!" she heard Jetfire shout, his voice distraught and confused.

Luna ran towards the sounds but she felt they were moving further and further away.

"Deecee where you?!" he called again.

Luna pushed through the shrubbery, she ignored any scrapes and bruises she earned just to get closer to Jetfire.

"Jetfire?!" she called, her tone worried.

She continued to move through the shrubbery but found she could not hear him anymore. She stopped and was about to call out to him again when she heard a deep clank and a thud. She rushed fearfully towards the sound, hoping it was Jetfire moving about. She was about to call out when she stepped out of the trees only to duck back and hide, her heart pounding in her chest at what she had seen. Slowly she peeked out from behind the tree and looked, a femme was holding Jetfire, she looked roughly his age and Luna could not see her face. She was red in color, golden swirls decorated her entire chassis, her protoform was black and almost looked like she had a gold ponytail. After a moment Luna realized it was just a decorative piece on her helm, she had long clawed digits and two cylindrical devices on her hips. Her pedes were backless from the top all the way down to her ankles. She reminded Luna of somebot but she could not think of who she reminded her of and she was about to risk stepping from the foliage when the femme began to walk, dragging Jetfire behind her by his arm.

Fearing for his safety she followed behind and she shook as her mind ran through possible scenarios and outcomes. A moment of fear made her think he was not alive but when she heard him make a small moan she felt her hope rise, even though he stayed unconscious as the femme dragged him away. Luna wondered if the femme was just going to help him, she did not see an insignia, or her faceplate, and that made Luna curious.

Luna followed the femme all the way to what looked like a blank wall of rock and she watched as the femme approached it. At first she thought the femme was going to climb it but she walked right through it and she realized she had walked through a hologram. Luna followed after them and ran to the hologram, looking at it fearfully before taking a breath and stepping forward. It felt no different than stepping through a doorway, change felt no different and she looked over her shoulder to see if she saw a wall. She was surprised that she only saw outside rather than flashing lights as she expected from a normal holoprojector, there was no sign from within that there had ever been a projector at all. She blinked before continuing into the cave, it was dark but she noticed a light near the end and she hugged the wall as she moved towards it, her heart quivered in her chest in fear.

When she came to the source she hugged the wall before ducking to a low boulder and peeking out from over it, she froze with fear as she looked around. The whole room had been modified into a temporary lab of some sort, none of the room's contents scared her, not the table, not the pile of data pads on it or the sharp looking tools,not even the femme who had her back to her as she fiddled with some sort of device. What scared her was Jetfire, he was leaning against the wall and he had stasis cuff on.

Luna had the urge to run to him but she only crouched lower as the femme moved towards Jetfire, keeping her back towards the cave entrance as she did. Luna squinted, trying her best to remember the femme, but nothing came to mind and she only watched as the femme hovered over Jetfire. The femme transformed her servo and held it to his helm, as if ready to shoot him point blank.

"I know you're there organic, come out now and I won't offline your friend." She purred.

Her voice was slick and catlike, graceful but it had a sharpness to it that suggested malevolence, and it made Luna quiver.

"You have three micro clicks…three…two…oooneee." She said drawing out the word.

"NO STOP!" Luna cried, jumping from behind the boulder.

The femme turned to face her and Luna stared in shock at her face.

"Y-you!" she gasped, recoiling in a mixture of disgust and horror

The femme smirked, her red optics glowed with malice as she sneered at Luna.

"I guess I cannot say I fooled you, after all you did suspect there was something wrong with me." She sneered.

Luna quivered and began to recite the words of the Allspark.

"Two are within, beware the one with a dark spark…" she whispered, shaking with fear.

Deecee looked confused for a moment before breaking into a evil grin.

"Two within? Beware the dark spark? Well now that would not be a message about me would it?" she cackled, her optics glowing with maliciousness.

Luna trembled in fear before glancing at Jetfire.

"Oh don't worry, organic, he will not wake for a while yet, and I don't plan on harming him." She said, her tone feigning innocence.

Luna continued to look worried; she felt that there was something wrong.

"What do you want from us?" she managed to say.

Deecee sneered, still holding her gun to Jetfire's helm.

"I want the Allspark." She said, her tone suddenly turning cold.

Luna looked at her and clutched her shard, fear racing through her.

"The Allspark is on Cybertron, you cannot get it from here." She said, confused and afraid.

Deecee smirked.

"I know that, I meant the Allspark shards left on earth." She purred.

Luna clutched her necklace tighter.

"I-I only have this shard, there are no others, they were absorbed into the Allspark." She said, trembling fearfully.

Deecee sneered before smiling at Luna with awicked look.

"There are more." She purred.

Luna was confused, what did she mean?

"They are here and in several places, you see I have a special connection to the Allspark, I know where it is and where its remaining pieces are." She smirked, her tone growing darker.

Luna felt shivers ride up and down her spine and she quivered in fear.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she managed to whisper.

Deecee grinned wider, taking on the look of a demonic looking cheshire cat.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean."

Luna shook and forced her mind to work, Deecee wanted the shards, but Luna had one and the others had been returned to the Allspark. The only thing left that could be anywhere close would be-

Luna's eyes grew wide as she began to realize what Deecee meant and her shivers turned to full blown bone rattling shakes.

"The shards within those created by the Allspark." She whispered, almost too quietly for Deecee to hear.

Deecee's crazy grin became a monstrous sneer as she watched Luna rattle.

"Bingo, and now, give me the shard." She said, holding out a servo towards Luna.

Luna bit her lip and started to take a step back but Deecee pressed the muzzle of her cannon to Jetfire's chest.

"Now." Deecee said coldly.

Luna was frozen for a moment before she slowly puled off the shard and held it in her hand.

"Toss it over here and he can go." She sultured.

Luna bit her lip and looked at the shard for a moment, she clenched it in her fist before swinging her arm and letting it fly towards Deecee. It landed in front of her feet, making a low tinkling sound as it landed.

Deecee bent down and plucked up the shard, examining it between her digits.

"Alright, now please, let him go." Luna begged.

Deecee clutched the shard in her fist and grinned evily; her cannont powered up and made a single shot. Jetfire turned gray almost instantly, though he looked untouched Luna was frozen in horror.

"Y-NO!" she cried, rushing forward.

Deecee kicked her, letting her fly against the wall with a painful crackling sound as the wall fractured from her impact.

Luna yelped in pain and lay on the ground, unmoving for a second before he began to sob.

"Y-you promised." She whimpered.

Deecee sneered and walked over to Luna, crouching behind her.

"Oh you poor little thing, such a pathetic sight you are. Now, I made no promises he could go alive, and that is your fault. You see my ability is to absorb and manipulate spark energy and because of that I can sense it.." She said, her tone as if telling a naughty student a moral lesson.

"Now I am only doing all of this because you were being negative about me, if you had not tried so obviously to get rid of me I would not have done this. So all of this is your fault, if you had only been a little more secretive I would have let him live, now I am going to have to destroy you." She sneered.

Luna slowly sat up, looking at Deecee with tear filled eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, Jetfire was too clingy for my taste." She sneered aiming her cannon at Luna.

Luna closed her eyes as the cannon began to power up inches from her face.

"Goodbye." She said cheerily before she shot her.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was in the medbay before his comlink pinged and he answered it.<p>

"Who the frag is this?" he growled.

"Ratchet! Its Deecee!" deecee called, her voice panicked.

"Deecee? Wh-where are you?"

"I'm on Dinobot island! We were attacked by the Dinobots but we didn't get way in time!" she cried, she could be heard venting heavily on the other end.

"Hold on, I'll send in help, just hang in there kid, where are the Dinobots now?" he said, tracking her coordinates and sending them to Jetstorm and Jazz.

"I-I don't know, Luna led them away a-a-and I'm so scared." She whimpered.

"Alright, just hang in there, Jetstorm and Jazz are coming." He said.

"Hurry." She whimpered.

* * *

><p>Deecee ended the com and looked at the burning patches of the island, she sneered before smudging ashes onto her servos and pedes and holding a foot in the fire. She winced but held it until she deemed them done and quickly pulled them out before sitting on the ground as if she could not walk.<p>

"too easy." She sneered.

She looked back at the burning woods behind her then at Jetfire who lay on the ground beside her. She stroked his white cheek and smirked.

"I really enjoyed using you, I hope you realize what I did." She cackled and looked to the sky.

Her face losing any sign of malevolence and becoming innocently scared as Jetstorm appeared overhead.

Jetstorm landed beside them, his visor wide in fear as he crouched beside his brother and put a servo to his chest.

"I felt brother in pain; is you okay?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded then began to sob.

"Th-they came at us! Form behind! J-jetfire was hot down immediately a-and they burned my feet." She whimpered.

Quickly he moved beside her and put his other servo on her shoulder.

"Be calm, where Luna?" he asked, looking her optic to optic.

"Sh-she ran off to lead them away, i-im so afraid." She whimpered and hugged him.

"I'm so scared."

He wrapped his servos around her and patted her back.

"It going be okay, we find Luna, I wait for Jazz and go find luna, okay?" he asked, looking at her.

She nodded and whimpered, cuddling up to him fearfully.

"D-do you think shes okay?" she asked.

He leaned his chin comfortably on her helm.

"I is sure." He said, his voice quivering slightly.

"I hope."

As he held her she made a wicked grin, her red optics glowing for a second before turning blue again.

"May primus be with her."


	18. Chapter 18

Deecee quivered in Ratchets arms as he tried to mend her wounds.

"It's alright, kid, your safe." He whispered, holding her close as she whimpered.

Jetstorm stood over his brother as the machine beeped beside him, indicating his spark rate and he stared at him, as if willing him to wake.

"How long till brother wake?" Jetstorm asked in a worried tone.

"He will wake when he feels like it, it should be any cycle now." He said.

His tone was gruff at first before it softened when he saw the worry and fear in his visor.

"He will be okay, you just have to be patient."

Jetstorm looked at Ratchet before looking back at his brother.

* * *

><p>Jazz moved through the brush with Moonbeam, Lynx easily maneuvered through the underbrush in her alt mode, her large padded paws silencing her steps as she slipped through the gaps in the shrubbery. She sniffed the air as she left the following Autobots behind, normally her keen sense of smell could pick up every smell within a 5 mile radius, but it was lowered to a measly 100 yards because of the ashes and receding smoke in the air. She growled in frustration, making a groveling sound before continuing on, looking to the ground, searching for any signs of a certain organic, and of the reptilian robots she was rumored to have followed her. She huffed as Moonbeam appeared behind her, gesturing quizzically before she snorted and looked back at the ground.<p>

"I found tracks, but not human tracks, and from the description of the Dinobots, not their tracks either." She growled.

She peered closely before looking up and following the directions of the tracks, following them to what looked like a rock side, and followed by Moonbeam. She looked about at the scorch marks and followed them, her trained vision tracing the trail before landing on what looked like a small cave. Her ears perked up as she rushed to it, she crouched near the entrance and instinctively sniffed her ears perked up and searching for any signs of threat. Slowly she moved forward, poised to move in any direction if the need be. She moved into the cave and sniffed the air, nearly recoiling from the strong smell of burnt soil and-

Her visor grew wide and she scrambled in, pawing about and sniffing the burnt air. She recognized the smell and she knew she had to reach it; to ensure it was what she hoped and dreaded it to be.

"Luna?" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was outside of the medbay, he decided Deecee and Jetstorm needed alone time with Jetfire and he grunted as he read a data file over and over. A quick pinging in his commlink interrupted his reading and he answered it immediately.<p>

"Hello?..."

He listened as Jazz spoke before standing up from the wall.

"You found her?!" he gasped.

Looking excited for a moment before looking shocked and leaned against the wall.

"How?" he asked.

He listened for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I-I'll tell them…" he whispered.

He ended the com and went into the medbay, looking at Jetstorm and Deecee.

"They found Luna…"

He shook his helm sadly when Jetstorm looked at him with hope only to shake in sadness then tremble with rage.

"How?" he asked tensely.

Deecee placed a comforting servo in his shoulder but he only shook it off Ratchet watched for a moment before shaking his head.

"Jazz didn't tell me the details, sorry kid." He said sadly.

Jetstorm looked at the ground, he looked ready to explode but Ratchet intervened.

"Jazz also said he needed to see you at Dinobot Island, he needs an optic in the air for something."

Jetstorm looked at him coldly before nodding slowly then walked past him and left the medbay. Ratchet looked at Deecee and looked at her sadly.

Deecee began to make small sobs.

"Oh Luna, she died saving us." She sobbed.

Ratchet moved to an empty berth and sat on it, patting a spot beside him.

Deecee moved over to him and sat down beside him, trembling as she sobbed.

He put a comforting servo on her shoulder before speaking.

"Now, I know this is going to be hard but I need you to tell me everything that happened, we need to make sure we left nothing out." He explained.

Deecee looked at him uncertainly for a moment before nodding.

"Alright, okay…"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"We were looking for the signature and that's when we were attacked…"

* * *

><p>Jetstorm did not want to leave his brother's side but he felt he had no choice and he flew as fast as he could to the island, his darker side hoping for a chance of revenge. When he came to the island he cruised over it, looking for any sign of the Autobots, and those horrible murderous reptilian monsters. He shook a bit as he flew but managed to steady out and he spotted Jazz waving from the edge of a rock cliff. He pushed himself forward and transformed, landing in a crouch before standing and saluting the elite guard.<p>

"Jetstorm reporting for aft whooping duty sir!" he said, his voice tinted with malice.

Jazz did not seem surprised and only returned the salute before motioning him to stand at ease.

"Jetstorm, I'm sorry that you had to endure so much so soon, but we have something for you, an important mission that will put your mind at ease." He said seriously.

Jetstorm nodded, hoping it was what he was hoping for but only blinked in surprise when Jazz began to tell him the details, now he was not so sure anymore.

* * *

><p>"-and that's all I remember." Deecee sniffed.<p>

Ratchet had watched her through the entire story and nodded politely before standing and pacing the room, he looked distraught.

"Ratchet? Are you okay?" she asked, concerned and confused.

Ratchet scowled deeper before looking at her.

"Deecee…I need to talk to you in my office, I don't feel comfortable speaking while Jetfire is in the room." He said, glancing worriedly at the unconscious flyer.

Deecee looked at him before slowly nodding at Ratchet.

"I-I understand." She said uncertainly.

Ratchet nodded and opened the door, leading her out of the room, once they had left Jetfire exhaled softly before slowly onlining his optics, looking about in confusion before slipping back into stasis.

In Ratchets office Ratchet motioned to a seat before sitting down himself.

"Deecee, I need to know, while you were on the Decepticon ship did you happen to overhear any plans involving the flyers?" he asked.

Deecee blinked in surprise before blinking in confusion.

"I-I…I don't know what you mean." She said, confused.

Ratchet looked at her closely as she spoke.

"We have reason to believe the Decepticons are after the twins, Lynx said she found tracks that did not belong to the Dinobots or Luna."

Deecee blinked in surprise before looking about nervously.

"B-b- um I-I'm sure i-it was them, the Dinobots are the only logical choice, right?" she said, trying to sound innocent.

Ratchet shook his helm sadly.

"Kid, we found tracks that did not match any of the bots here, or the Dinobots, they were Cybertronian." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, leaning forward, ready to hear what was said next.

Ratchet immediately snapped a pair of stasis cuffs onto her wrists.

"We know kid, we know all about it." He grunted, looking at her.

Deecee looked horrified for a moment then as Jazz and Jetstorm stepped into the room.

Jetstorm was shaking before looking at her, his visor narrowed with emotion.

Deecees optics widened in horror and she shook and looked at Ratchet in horror.

"I-I don't understand!" she cried, shaking violently.

Ratchet held up a servo, signifying for her to stop.

"We know kid, we know all of it." He said.

She blinked in surprise.

"W-what do you know? What did I do?" she whimpered.

Ratchet looked at her sadly.

"Luna told us everything."

Deecees optics grew wider before she completely froze and looked at Jetstorm and Jazz.

"I-I don't understand…h-how-?" she whispered.

"All of the bots with shards for sparks are safe from you, they are all heading for Cybertron." Jazz said, looking at her coldly.

She shook for a moment before she looked down and her shaking stopped. The tenseness within her suddenly dissappeared and she looked up at them, her optics red and a cold look within them.

"How did she survive? I made SURE the Autobrat KILLED HER!" she roared.

Everybot in the room looked at her coldly for a moment before Ratchet stepped forward, reaching for her.

"Sorry kid, but your coming with us."

She sneered and twisted her servos, the cuffs fell off harmlessly.

"I made precautions." She chuckled.

Ratchet stepped back in shock and Jazz and Jetstorm looked on in horror as her whole form began to change, she grew as the green and blue markings on her body began to glow a golden color. They swirled over her body, turning it red wherever they covered before resting in a swirling pattern on her body. Her lips turned purple and a decepticon insignia appeared on her chestplate, her pedes became backless and her digits became sharper. Once her transformation had changed she stood over the Autobots, her crimson optics glinting with glee as the shocked Autobots stared on in horror before she bared her sharp denta. She leaped forward and tackled Jetstorm, knocking him out of the room and into the medbay.

"Your spark is mine." She snarled.

Jazz kicked her aside, knocking her away from Jetstorm.

"Not this time." He growled, landing in a crouch over the flyer.

She hissed and dived backward, landing on Jetfire's berth before scooping him up and holding him by his chin.

"Come any closer and I'll take his spark and crush it!" she hissed.

Jetfire's optics flickered online before they widened in horror and he tried to struggle, but was too weak to break from her grip.

Jetstorm looked at her in horror for a moment as she sneered.

"I'd stay, but I have an organic to kill and some sparks to capture." She sneered.

Her engines shot at full speed and she crashed through the ceiling, creating a massive hole in the ceiling as she dragged Jetfire with her.

Jetstorm transformed and flew after her her before Jazz or Ratchet could stop him. Jazz quickly put a digit to his com link as he rushed forward in a futile attempt to catch them before stopping underneath the hole.

"Beam's! shes coming, hurry to the bridge!" he cried before ending the com then quickly turned and ran out of the room and towards the base entrance with Ratchet in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Moonbeam was driving towards Sumdac towers when she got the com, quickly she shifted gears and a flicker of flames appeared from her fume exhaust as she shifted into overdrive, speeding towards the bridge.<p>

Splitz yelped and looked about in fear as Luna held him, her arms and her waist were wrapped in burn gauze. She had singed hair and there were small burns on her clothes but she seemed steady as she held Splitz before looking at Lynx when Moonbeam sped up.

"She's coming." She said.

Her voice was weak from the air she had been forced to breath and from the heat she had endured. Lynx looked at her before nodding and looking to the skies, her visor widening a bit as she focused and as her ears perked. Luna turned back to splitz and she cuddled him closer as he began to squirm in her amrs.

"I've never been to Cybertron! This is gonna be fun." He giggled childishly.

She smiled before looking at the space bridge over Sumdac Tower, her new home. She sighed and held him close, giving hism a reassuring smile.

"It will be great, you will get to see bots like the team and you can explore all you want, maybe they might even let you watch ther experiemnts."

His optics widened in excitement at that idea before he began hopping in excitement.

"This is the best day ever!" he giggled, smiling at her.

She smiled.

"It will be."

* * *

><p>Jetstorm followed after Deecee as she dragged his brother behind her, his desperation giving him speed as he gave chase.<p>

"Be give him back!" he cried.

She turned her helm and looked at him before sneering and holding Jetfire out, he struggled weakly in her grip as she held him.

"You want him? Go get him." She sneered before heaving him to the side.

Jetstorm was forced to swerve and catch him, but his speed made him lose his control as he transformed midair, catching Jetfire and he was forced to completely turn his thrusters on the opposite direction to stop.

Deecee pulled the cylindrical holster on her off and they transformed in her servos into twin pistols, which she shot at Jetstorm and Jetfire. Many missed their intended target but two hit dead on, right in Jetstorms thrusters, forcing him to plummit to the ground below them. Luckily they had not flown very high and he managed to land without much damage.

Deecee sneered before putting her pistols back in place and transforming, breaking the sonic barrier as she flew towards the space bridge.

* * *

><p>Moonbeam waited as Bulkhead activated the space bridge, Bumblebee was standing with Sari in excitement as they waited for the bridge to fully open.<p>

"This is going to be fun." Sari giggled, tickling Splitz behind the neck.

He giggled, shooing her hand away childishly before looking at the bridge with wonder.

The bridge controls were suddenly hit by a sudden onslaught of pistol shots as Deecee flew towards them, spinning midair to put more power in her shots.

"Incoming!" Bumblebee shouted, pulling out his stingers.

Splitz yelped and clung to Sari as she pulled him aside, hiding him behind the bridge controls.

Lynx crashed in Luna shoving her out of the way as a line of shots made a path at them.

Moonbeam jumped in the way and used her sai to deflect several shots before Deecee crashed into her, knocking her down before Deecee shot at Bumblebee, forcing him to dive for cover. She leaped off as Moonbeam regained her sneses and used her thrusters to crash as hard crahsing into Bulkhead, foricng him backwards hard enough to make him roll ot the edge. Bumblebee tried to come to his aid, grabbing his servo as he tried ot pull him up but Deecee rushed them kicking him into Bulkhead, forcing them both over the edge.

Splitz yelped and looked at the bridge controls and his optics widened as they sparked.

"Stay here." Sari whispered, jumping up and transforming before rushing out to help Moonbeam fight Deecee.

Splitz looked at the controls before jumping onto them and looked at them before widening his optics.

"No.."

He dived away, covering his helm as the machine sparked before he looked at the space brige as it fluxed.

Deecee slapped Sari down before ducking, avoiding Moonbeams sai and grabbed her servo as she overstepped before continuing her spin, elbowing Moonbeam in the back, forcing her to the edge of the building. She continued to turn and shoved Moonbeam forward, slapping aside Moonbeams servo as she tried to reach back at her then grabbed Sari from the ground.

"Goodbye." Deecee sneered, kicking her off of the building, throwing Sari down after her.

She turned and looked at Luna who looked at her in a mixture of horror and shock.

"Come here organic." Deecee hissed, moving towards them.

Lynx hissed and leaped at her but Deecee easily slapped her aside and grabbed luna, holding her in her grip and grinned maliciously as Lynx tried to sit up, her leg hurt.

Splitz cried out, catching Deecee attention as the bridge fluxed before exploding, enveloping them all in a transwarp field.

Moonbeam was racing up the building when she saw the field and leaped down quickly, covering Sari with her body as the shockwave it created enveloped them. Once the shockwave had passed they slowly looked up but the sound of an approaching sports car turned their attention towards it.

Jazz speeded towards them before transforming, coming to a skidding stop beside them.

"Where are they?" he gasped in concern.

Moonbeam immediately left Sari and began to climb the building, and Jazz followed. They both landed on the top of the building and looked around. There was nothing, the whole area was clear of any life, the space bridge was in ruins and the only signs of movement were the sparks from the destroyed energy lines. Moonbeam and Jazz looked at one another before sifting through the debree but found nothing.

Jazz looked at Moonbeam in concern as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari appeared from the elevator connected to the roof.

"Did you find any one?" Sari asked, holding her side and looked around fearfully.

Jazz shook his helm before looking at the demolished space bridge.

"But I have a feeling their not anywhere nearby." He said.


	19. Chapter 19

Luna 's eyes were wide in horror as Deecee held her, her sneer dark and cruel and her grip tightening painfully. Splitz screamed and Deecee looked to see why when a bright flash enveloped all of those on the top of the tower. Luna yelped as she was enveloped, her only concern was for the safety of her comrades as they were enveloped. As the light burned around them Deecee gave a cry of surprise and dropped her, letting Luna fall for what seemed to be an endless time. Luna screamed and curled into a ball, her body hurtled through the bright light before it suddenly dissappeared and she fell roughly onto a hard surface.

Luna gasped in pain before her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>Lynx was still dizzy when the light had enveloped them, the next thing she knew she was fallling and she yelped as she landed on her hurt leg. Sparks danced over vision as the pain shot through her, instictivly she lay still to prevent further damage when she remembered Luna.<p>

"Luna!" she cried.

Slowly she forced herself into a standing position, she cursed her stupidy for rushing Deecee, leaving Luna unprotected. Quickly she looked around, she expected to see Deecee holding Luna, ready to squeeze the life out of her when she realised she was not on sumdac tower anymore. She blinked and looked around in surprise, she was surrounded by a thick jungle and the sounds of wildlife echoed around her. She shook her helm, offlining her optics to clear them before looking again, still she was surrounded by jungle,a nd no sign of her friends anywhere.

_Where was she? Where were her friends? Maybe they landed somehwere else nearby, _she thought, hoping she could help her friends. She started forward, sniffing the air and she walked, but she only took a few steps when the sound of approaching animals caught her ear. The ground began to shake and she instictivly climbed a tree, hoping the source of the sound was smaller than it seemed.

Balancing on a branch she watched as a pack of animals burst from it, they looked like wolves but they had multiple color schemes she had never seen before. Frowning she looked closer and realized they were not just wolves, they were robotic wolves. She shuddered and moved backwards on the branch, unnerved at the sight and stepped on a thin branch, breaking it and it fell down towards the passing pack.

the last and smallest of the pack had been running past when the branch fell onto its snout, surprising it and it stumbled, crashing into some shrubbery with a yelp.

"Ow! hey! Aw mies!" it cried, struggling in the shrubbery.

Lynx blinked in surprise before narrowing her optics as it stumbled out of the shrubbery, shaking its head before looking around. It sniffed the ground before coming to the branch and snorting, looking surprise dbefore looking around then it looked up.

* * *

><p>Splitz yelped, quickly he curled into a ball as the light enveloped him, the light was so bright he offlined his optics. After a moment everything became extremely cold, he shivered and shook before he realized he was suspended in the air. Ever so slowly he onlined his optics before widening them in shock, he was surounded by nothing, or at least he could see nothing, there were little spots of light around him but he feared they were farther than they looked. Slowly he looked down and activated his headlights, immediately they lit up his world, he curle dup again to ward off the cold as he turned, or at least he thought he turned. He activated his comlink and searched through every channel he knew, there was nothing. Trembling he tried to send a message through the channels, hoping to send an S.O.S. to a nearby source but was unable to send it through.<p>

"Scrap." He muttered before quickly covering his mouth and looking around.

He blinked before he realized he was all alone and brightened for a moment.

"Slag!" He called out.

There was no echo, he looked around before grinning again.

"Frag, dingbot, slaggit, mother fragger!" He shouted, grinning.

After a moment his cursing knowledge waned before the cold began to seep in and he shivered and looked around. He began to wonder, would he be found? Did anybody know where he was? Could they find him? He didn't know but he had a feeling he would be waiting for a while, then he began to worry for his friends. Did Lynx and Luna survive? Did they end up in space or did they land on planets? He dreaded if they were in space, humans could not survive in space and Splitz prayed she landed somewhere safe. Lynx would survive they were both transformers but she hated the dark, she had a mild form of claustrophobia and the empty space would drive her nuts.

Splitz shuddered and tried to vent air into his digits before he realized small ice crystals had formed on them. He could not have been out there for more than a minute or so, maybe 5? He was shocked then he began to panick and tried to shake his digits and his legs, if ice crystals ruptured anywhere in his circulation he could bleed to death. After a moment he stopped shaking and looked to see his progress, there were even more. He cried out and called for help but nobody answered, not even an echo, he trembled, he could no longer feel his limbs. He curled up and whimpered, he hated the cold, he trembled before he felt himself slip into stasis.

* * *

><p>Lynx made a low growl at it as it locked its eyes on her, she made a small hiss as it moved towards the trunk of the tree.<p>

"Stay BACK!" she snarled, letting her claws show and narrowing her visor as she snarled.

The wolf stepped back in surprise before looking around then back at her.

"Hello?" it asked.

Lynx continued to growl though inwardly she was reeling in surprise, the wolf was talking to her, and it sounded curious, and feminine.

"Go away." She growled, hoping it would just run off.

The wolf frowned, it looked around then looked towards the direction the rest of the pack had run before looking back at her.

She growled, trembling a bit in fear as she watched the wolf.

"I'm Goldline." It said.

Lynx scowled, her claws grating on the tree as she resisted growling for a moment.

"What?" she managed to force out.

"I'm Goldline." It said, wagging its tail.

Lynx frowned, her trembling waned but she still held tightly to the branch as she looked at it.

"You're-…you're not going to hurt me?" she asked, confused.

The wolf seemed to look at her in surprise before frowning.

"No, why would I?" it said.

She scowled, she did not trust 'Goldline' and refused to budge as it grinned at her, but she could still try to get information out of it.

"Where are we?" she growled.

The wolf's tail wagged.

"I'll tell you if you tell me your name." it siad, making a puppyish grin.

Lynx scowled,not liking the trade but decided it would not hurt.

"I-…I'm Lynx." She growled.

The wolf barked and suddenly it transformed, she blinked in surprise as it turned into a young mech, he looked to have a mohawk and was clearly built for speed, though he had twin sabers on his hips he smiled up at her, not maliciously or with any sign of intent to hurt but with a puppyish grin.

She blinked.

"You're a boy?" she said in surprise.

* * *

><p>Luna groaned, her whole body hurt and she felt like she had been slapped in the face. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her head, it ached and she wished the pounding would stop. Slowly she looked around and tried to understand where she was but all she saw was darkness.<p>

"Where am I?" she murmured.

She sat there for a moment before she remembered her situation.

"Splitz?!Lynx?! Where are you?!" she called.

She crawled on her hands and knees, feeling the surface for a wall or a door but she felt her hand brush against something small, and familiar. Quickly she scoope dit up and felt over its surface and the cord it had connected to it. She felt herself grin as she realized what she had, it was her necklace, the alspark shard. Quickly she hung it around her neck and continued forward.

"Splitz?! Lynx?! Wh-OA!" she cried.

She felt the ground fall in a slope before disappearing entirely, quickly she scrambled back and panted, blinking rapidly as she tried to see her surroundings. She tried the other way but it ended the same she turned and tried again but the surface seemed to split in two and she feared falling.

She muttered to herself and tried the other way and she felt what seemed like a barrier, she crawled up over it, it seemed like maybe a bunch of inter twined cables of some sort but she was unsure. She crowled over it and continued on but was surprised when the lace of her shoe caught on a part of the cable and she somersaulted forward in surprise. She yelped as she stopped and rubbed her head before feeling forward again, she felt the surface slope again and she wondered if she was on a table or platform of some sort. Suddenly her necklace began to glow and she looked at it curiously, realizing its potential she took it off and hovered it over the ground over her then behind her. The terrain seemed awful familiar but her hunch only sent shivers down her spine, the cabled she had crawled over looked like clasped hands and it made her wonder. Slowly she turned back around and moved the shard to where it was in front of her. She leaned forward to get a better view and yelped when the shard lit up the features of a face, a robot one.

Luna cried out and fell back, immediately a port opened behind her and she spun around, the shard glowed brightly before taking on its key shape. Her eyes widened at it before she slowly put it into the port but as the figure around her glowed a memory terrified her. She remembered awakening a certain seeker and wondered if she had awoken yet another Decepticon.

Luna froze in fear as the glow seemed to send sparks throughout the room, her eys darted around when a line of sparks settled on something nearby before a doorway opened. Luna quivered for a moment but she yelped as she tumbled forward as the bot she revived began to move. She scrambled forward and fell down, crashing to the ground and she felt a painful blow to her head as she landed. Dizzily she scrambled to her feet and headed towards the light, her hand clasped firmly on the shard in her hand before she ran out into the light.

* * *

><p>"I'm Goldline, I'm a Maximal…are you a Predacon?" he asked.<p>

Lynx blinked in surprise, what on earth was a Predacon and what was a Maxiamal?

"A what?" she said, confused.

He looked at her curiously for a moment before grinning again.

"Oh! Are you an Autobot? Are you a Decepticon?" he asked.

Lynx growled.

"Stop stalling, where are we?" she growled.

He looked at her again and seemed to be waiting for her answer.

She scoffed irritably before she spoke.

"I'm not either, just because my friends side with the Autobots doesn't mean I am one." She growled.

He looked at her curiously for a moment before grinning.

"Animatron." He said.

She blinked.

"Anima-what?" she said, confused.

"Animatron, the Jungle planet?" he said smiling at her.

She frowned and shook her head as small sparks lit up her helm.

He blinked in surprise before moving closer to the trunk, looking a her worriedly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried for her health.

Lynx growled and let the sparks fade before she shok her helm.

"I'm fine…" she gorwled but fell silent before sighing.

"…Can you help me?" she grumbled, not used to asking for assistance.

He looked a ther curiously then looked towards where his pack went before smiling a ther.

"Sure, do you need help getting down?" he asked.

Her answer was to growl in annoyance.

"No, I can do that, i-…just need help getting home." She said sheepishly.

He grinned.

"Sure, where do you live?"

_Hah, wouldn't he like to know _she thought.

"Detroit." She said bluntly.

"Detroit? What sector of Animatron is that?" he asked.

Lynx looked down at him before replying.

"Earth." She said.

He looked at her in surpise for a moment before he scratched his nose.

"Uhh…where would that be?" he asked.

Lynx sighed and hit her helm against the branch.

* * *

><p>Luna trembled as she ran, her whole body seemed to quiver but she would not stop running. It seemed to take forever for her eyes to adjust to the light, she covered them with her hand as she ran, barely missing the poles and walls. After her vision had adjusted she ran harder, the quivering had dissappeared and all she wanted now was to get away from whatever she had awakened. As she ran a thought poked at the back of her mind but it was pushed away as she spotted an exit. She ran to it and she hit it with her arms, hoping it would open on command. Suddenly it flew open and a startled femme looked down on her, her blue optics wide in surprise.<p>

"An organic?!" she cried.

Luna bolted forward, ignoring the yelps and cries coming form the femme as she exited the building, right into the crowded streets. Luna yelped and stumbled back, barely avoiding a speeding truck like figure before stumbling forward as she bounced off of the leg of another bot.

"EW! An organic!" he cried, his accent like that of a southern farmer.

"Ew Get it!" another cried.

Luna yelped as she ducked aside, as a pair of pedes and servos tried to stomp and grab her. She cried out before she bolted forward, avoiding any attempts to grab or crush her. She ran to a nearby alley and bolted down it and burst out of the other end and bolted across what looked like some sort of large walk place.

She heard multiple shrieks and shouts as she bolted by, she made sure to avoid any feet or hands before she ran into an alley futher down the way. As she ran through it she realized she could not run for much longer and spotted a pile of broken down components. Quickly she dived into is and lay still, praying she would not be spotted as several bots raced past. She quivered for a moment then looked in fear as another bot came over, it was a small mech, he looked like a minibot, he was mostly black but the darknes made it hard to see any other color. She trembled as the bot stopped nearby her hiding spot and looked around, his cyan optics looking for any sign. She prayed he would not see her quivering but when his optics locked onto her hiding spot she covered her eyes in fear. She could feel as he listed up the components hiding her and she half expected him to shout and step on her.

She waited a moment before she slowly uncovered her eyes, wondering why she had not been grabbed. Slowly she looked up at him, he seemed shaken, but curious as he looked at her his optics were wide with wonder. The sound of approaching pedes prompted him to look away then he quickly dropped the components, hiding her from view instantly.

"Hay, did you find it?" one asked, sounding excited.

Luna forced herself to stay still as she looked at the bot, expecting it to give away her position.

"No, sorry, I thought I saw movement but I guess it was just me." He said, his voice was shaky and very timid.

Luna blinked in surprise and stared at the bot as the rest spoke.

"Aw man, it would've been fun to look at." Another pouted.

"We need to tell the authority about this!" one shouted, sounding nazaly.

"To see such pests in a nice clean public station is rediculous!" the voice continued.

The others muttered in minor agreement before the first one moved towards the minibot.

"Didya see where it went?" he asked.

The bot timidly pointed towards the alley end.

The bot groaned in reply.

"AWW we just came that way!" he cried.

The minibot just shrugged, too timid to speak.

The bots muttered in disappointment.

"Well good riddance!" the nazaly one cried.

"If I see it again it WILL be disposed of properly!" he cried, stamping a pede for emphasis.

"Bah, well lets go, its gone." One muttered, clearly annoyed.

Luna listened as the bots left, she shuddered as one questioned what a squished organic looked like and she looked at the minibot. He did not move until the other bots were gone before springing towards the end and peeking out. Once he seemed satisfied he returned to the pile and lifted up the components, exposing her again.

"I-its alright." He said, smiling at her.

She looked at him fearfully but she could see he was genuinly kind by the sweetness in his optics. Slowly she crawled forward and looked around, half expecting to hear frightened screaming or yelps again.

"Their gone." He said assuringly.

She looked at him before standing and stepping forward but tripped over the components and landed on his foot. She yelp-ed in surprise before she looked up at him, expecting him to freak out that she was touching him.

His optics were wide in surprise and she could feel his foot quiver but he made no move to make her get off. Slowly she moved to the side and got off of his foot befor elooking at the ground sheepishly.

"S-sorry." She whispered.

The bot blinked in surprise.

"You talk?" he said.

She bit her lip and looked at him nervously before nodding slowly.

He looked around before sighing and looking back at her.

"Wh-where are you from?" he asked.

She bit paused for a moment before she spoke.

"D-Earth." She said, looking around.

"I-I'm from Earth." She said

The bot s optics widened in surprise.

"Earth? Wait, why are you on Cybertron?" he asked.

Luna looked a thim in surprise, she suspected she was on Cybertron, but this was too much to handle and she began to sway dizzily.

"Are you alright?" he asked surprised and concerned.

"Y-yeah…j-just dizzy." She muttered.

"Um…i-I can help get you home." He said.

She blinked away her dizziness as she tried to process what he said.

"Um…thanks." She said, rubbing her head.

"Um...wh-what's your name?" she asked, looking a thim.

"M-my name is Atom." he said and smiled.

She smiled back.

"I'm Luna."

**_I have no access to a computer at home so i am sorry for posting this late, Goldline belongs to Animedog97, Atom belongs to AutobotGirl on deviantART PEACE!_**

**_P.S. check out Animedog97, she is awesome at writing and her stories are wicked cool, her drawings are awesome too._**


	20. Chapter 20

Luna crouched in Atom's alt mode as he drove her towards the space bridge complex. He slowed after a moment and she looked out his window to see if she could see anything.

"G-get down." He whispered.

Luna ducked down and waited as they came to a crowd of bots, many of them sounding concerned.

She quivered for a moment but she forced herself still as they passed by security. He transformed and Luna felt herself sit in his chest compartment as he finished transforming.

"It's alright, I-I just need to figure out what's going on."He whispered.

Luna lightly patted the inside of his storage to signify she heard him and they continued on.

"Mirage, what's happening?" he asked, sounding confused.

"The bridge to Earth has been destroyed, at least that's the only logical solution they came up with. The bridge techs said they had received a message indicating a Decepticon presence among them but they lost signal." Mirage said, there was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am going to Optimus for more information, he knew the group personally-"

Luna gasped when she recognized the name but covered her mouth immediately.

"What was that?" Mirage said, surprised.

"Um…hey Mirage, do you know the names of any of the humans on Earth?" Atom asked, his nervousness obvious because Luna could feel him shifting.

"…Come with me." Mirage said.

"Wh-why?" Atom stuttered.

A light pinging on Atom's chest signified something was tapping on it.

"I'm not deaf, come on." He said.

"Y-you're not gonna hurt her are you?" Atom whispered, sounding concerned.

"Of course not, but let's go, I'll explain." He said.

Luna made a small whimper; she curled up into a fetal position and held her arms curled up to her chest. The position was instinctual, her legs were free to kick or run and her arms brought her comfort from being so close. She trembled and tried to see through the darkness of her encasement but she saw nothing.

"I-I'm scared." She whispered her voice weak from fear.

Atom only patted his chest lightly to give comfort but said nothing as he followed the mech.

After a moment the sounds of commotion died down and she finally heard the mech named Mirage speak.

"What is the name of the organic, or did she tell you?"Mirage asked, the sound of doors opening and closing evident.

"Um…" Atom began shyly.

"L-Luna." Luna said but recoiled as she realized what she did.

"Luna…the friend of Sari Sumdac?" Mirage said.

Luna blinked in the darkness and leaned against the front of Atom's chest plate.

Atom made a small giggle but quickly silenced it.

Luna could feel his armor and internals heat up with embarrassment and blushed.

"S-sorry." They both said at the same time.

Mirage chuckled and continued to walk.

"Optimus's office is this way; I hope you know what happened otherwise we're all in the dark." Mirage said.

Luna felt her mood darken.

"I know…and I will tell you all of it." She said.

* * *

><p>Lynx felt herself overheating as she tried to keep up with the bounding mech. He was fast, she would give him that but he did not have to be so fast as to leave her behind!<p>

"Slow DOWN!" she gasped, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Are all earthlings so slow?" Goldline asked.

Lynx made an enraged hiss, making him back away from her as she caught up.

"Sorry, speed is a lot here." He explained.

Lynx growled, pushing his partial apology aside.

"Just get me to a transport." She growled, fed up with the hyperactive mech.

Goldline stopped and sat on his rump, not saying anything.

"What is it?" she growled.

He transformed and crossed his arms, he looked more like a pouting pup than a cross wolf.

Lynx began to pace, she felt uncomfortable sitting in one spot and was tempted to attack the mech. After a moment she made a small grovel of annoyance and spoke.

"Okay, sorry." She growled.

Goldline continued to wait, clearly unappeased and he began to tap his foot,

Lynx glared at him, she hated apologizing and she would not say anything else. She forced herself to transform and she crossed her arms, deciding to out-wait the Maximal.

They stared at each other for a few moments, his youthful puppy face and her cross angry one.

He cocked his head to the side finally before he spoke.

"Are you sure you're not a Predacon?" he asked.

Lynx lowered her head in resentment and growled lowly.

He held up his servos in peace.

"I did not mean anything, but I don't like being treated like that, it's mean." He said.

Lynx glared at him for a moment before she sighed.

"…I am sorry…I-"she began to strain as she tried to force it out.

"-I am sorry I was mean to you…can you please help me get home." He said through gritted denta.

He cocked an optic ridge at her tone but grinned at her apology.

"Okay, let's go." He said and transformed bounding off again.

Lynx was surprised and ran after him, after a few steps she transformed and bolted after him. Within moments her internals began to overheat and she began to slow down. She muttered a curse to herself but was surprised when the mech came back and ran beside her. They slowed until they were at a fast but comfortable pace. She looked up at him and gave him a stern but grateful look and he only gave her his wolfish grin.

* * *

><p>Splitz dreamed of candies and tricks, he always enjoyed those. He wondered why the cold did not go away and he wondered if his family thought of him.<p>

"Wonder where you are buddy…" he murmured in his sleep before he slipped back into a dreamless state.

* * *

><p>Luna was with Mirage and Atom when she felt them stop and a door opened but Atom did not move.<p>

"Sir, I have guests for you." Mirage said from within the room.

Luna wondered what was happening but was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Let them in, but make it quick, I am awaiting information about the space bridge." Optimus said, clearly concerned.

"Their information is about the space bridge sir." Mirage said.

She heard Atom walk in and speak.

"H-hello sir." He managed to stutter.

Luna could feel him shifting nervously again and pitied him.

"What is your name?" Optimus asked kindly.

"I-I-I'm A-Atom." Atom stuttered.

"Can you tell me the information you have about the space bridge?" Optimus asked.

"U-um I-I can do b-better, I can sh-show you." Atom said.

Luna blinked as she was suddenly bathed in light before a servo gently picked her up. Atom pulled her out of his chest compartment and held her aloft as she adjusted to the light. She waited a moment and let her eyes adjust before she looked up to see a startled Optimus Prime.

"Miss Luna?!" he said, shocked.

Luna made a timid smile and held one knee in a hug nervously.

"H-hello mister Optimus Prime sir." She said.

Optimus blinked in surprise but he crouched down to her and looked her over.

"Bandages? How were you hurt?" Optimus said, concerned.

Luna gave him a weak smile before she spoke.

"Deecee…she is not who you think she is."

Mirage made a sound of surprise, making Luna and Atom look at him. Mirage was blue and grey, he had what looked like a cannon on his shoulder. His helm faintly reminded Luna of a pharaoh's headdress and a cobra's hood. His features were worn and aged looking despite his strong lithe build.

"Deecee? How?" Mirage whispered, looking at Optimus.

Optimus looked equally as surprised then his face turned to guilt before his face hardened.

"Tell me what happened, all of it." He said, shaking with emotion.

Luna could feel his guilt and pain, she obliged him by telling him all she knew, from the Allspark's warning to the explosion and Atom. She did not even leave out the part about the mech she awoke. In the end she waited for Optimus to speak when instead he made an order.

"Mirage, go to Trypticon prison, alert them of the news, it looks like your chance has come. I will send a team to Earth and scour our domain, it that Decepticon is after sparks she will be sorely disappointed. As for you two, Atom, I want you take Luna back, search for that mech.

Luna blinked in surprise.

"Now go, I have work to do, and good luck." He said.

Atom backed out of Optimus's office as Mirage hurried out to do his task and the door closed behind him. He looked at Luna who made a small smile after hesitating.

"Well…he must know the bot." she said.

Atom looked at her, confused but he shrugged.

"A-Alright, lets g-go." He said nervously.

Luna smiled and nodded.

"Let's go."

He took her outside and transformed, driving out of the complex and back towards where she was found. After a few minutes Luna began to speak.

"So-" they said at the same time.

They both paused for a moments before they tried again.

"Sorry-"they said simultaneously.

Luna bit her lip in a mixture of nervousness and amusement, mostly nervousness.

"I-"she said, expecting him to peak but he was silent.

"I'm just…curious." She said.

"A-about what?" Atom asked.

"Well…of all the bots I could have met…why did I meet you?"she asked.

Atom was quiet for a moment, she could feel he was decelerating.

"I-…I'm sorry…" he muttered, sounding disappointed.

Luna blinked and realized her mistake.

"O-oh no, not that way, I-I mean…of all the bots I could meet I was lucky to find one like you. You, I can tell you're nervous around me yet you helped me, despite the fear of organics I saw." She explained.

Atom was quiet, Luna was unsure he understood until he spoke.

"I-…honestly you looked like you needed help, and…isn't that what we do? We're supposed to help sentient beings…to protect life." He said.

Luna blinked and she smiled.

"I guess, on my world we call you hero." She said.

She felt as Atom's head rose in the seat beneath her and she realized he was blushing.

Luna felt her cheeks turn red in turn and she looked at the ground.

"Th-Thanks." He said.

Luna smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Lynx peeked from the brush at the transport field with Goldline. He stepped out and moved towards the cargo ships carefully and once he secured a position he waved her over.<p>

Lynx felt nervous, the field looked exposing to her and she hesitated a moment before she leaped out and hurried beside him. She trembled next to him and nearly grazed against him in her effort for cover.

"Wh-why are we hiding?" she asked, shaking.

She sensed something wrong with the vessels and did not want to even be near them, but if she wanted to get back to Luna she felt this was the only way.

Goldline looked at the ships and then at their owners and crew. All of the crew were large angry looking mechs and femmes, they each had some sort of weapon obvious on their figures.

Lynx looked at each one and noticed their insignias, almost instantly she was pressed against Goldline, her teeth bared in defense.

"They're Decepticons." She hissed quietly and her ears flattened and her claws emerged.

"Yeah, they're smugglers, but they pass through Cybertron frequently for its black market." He whispered.

Lynx scowled as the Decepticons finished loading one ship with containers. She noticed the contents sounded slushy and wet.

"What do they transport?" she whispered, pressing against him.

Goldline was silent for a moment before he looked at her.

"Animatronian energon." He said.

Lynx frowned, she knew energon was the life blood of all Cybertronians, but the energon she's seen was energon in cube form. But by the sound of the energon it was a liquid, could energon be in liquid form before it entered the body?

"Do you mean there is a special type of energon on this planet? Is that why the natives are organic looking?" she asked.

Goldline looked at her sadly.

"I wish…" he whispered.

Lynx felt herself stiffen, she knew now, the energon was not the kind bots will drink for replenishment, it was energon drained from the living Animatronians. She felt ready to purge at that idea and slumped against Goldline, too shocked to do anything productive.

Goldline looked at her in surprise but caught her and helped her stand.

"That ship is ready to leave, you can use the storage entrance to get inside, once your inside you need to find a place surrounded by the energon and hide there until the end. Then you get off as soon as they open the doors and you need to run until you come to Autobot patrolled streets, don't stop to ask anybot, not even the Autobots themselves, we're just as feared as organics are." He said.

Lynx looked up at him, she looked weak and pitiful but she nodded and looked towards the ship, her knees quivered in fear.

"On my signal." He whispered.

They waited until the smugglers finished loading the ship and one patted the side.

"Now." Goldline said, pushing her forward.

Lynx bolted for it, her senses on alert for any signs she was spotted. She leaped up into the storage and landed on the inside. She spotted crates all around her and bolted to a spot that looked big enough to hide her. She slid into it and scurried backwards until she was against the wall and sat there tensely. She quivered in fear at the sounds of the ship powering up when the sound of footfalls neared her. She crouched lower and flattened her ears, her visor even dimmed as she tried to conceal herself from exposure.

The footfalls stopped in front of her and she was afraid she had somehow been spotted when the bot set a crate down in front of her and slid it in, blocking her exit entirely.

Lynx nearly fainted in fear as the crate stopped inches from her nose, she could feel it against her whiskers and she managed to creep back a few more inches, just to avoid touching it. She almost cried out when the ship began to move and the crate rushed against her, pressing her against the wall. She shuddered and pressed the crate with a paw to push it away, but it did not budge. She reluctantly put her other paw against it and pushed again but it still did not budge. Shivering she put her body against it and pushed the crate forward, managing to scoot it back a few inches before she decided she could not push it anymore. She scooted as far back as she could and sat there, staring at the crate before she offlined her optics, unable to look at it any longer.

* * *

><p>Luna pointed towards the building that had guards surrounding a familiar looking femme who was speaking and pointing in a direction she assumed she had run.<p>

"It seems we are going to have trouble getting in to see the mech I awoke." Luna said.

Atom was quiet for a moment.

"M-maybe…but she is pointing in two directions, maybe the mech left?" he said intuitively.

Luna frowned and thought for a moment then she looked at the femme who was still pointing.

"Go that way." She said, pointing in a direction the femme gestured towards.

"I think that's where the mech went." She said.

"Are you sure?" Atom asked.

Luna frowned before she bit her lip.

"Not really, I just know I did not go that way." She said.

"do you even know what the mech looked like?" Atom asked.

Luna sat there for a moment before she responded.

"I will recognize him when I see him again…though he did seem familiar." She said, frowning.

"Alright, I hope you're right." He said and drove in the direction she pointed.

Luna nodded and peered out the windows to keep an eye out.

Above them, in the shadows a cyan visor glowed and looked down upon them curiously before it bent down, highlighting his long features. His helmet was long and pointy and his samurai looking armor was highlighted as he bent forward, watching as the duo left to find the mech.


	21. Chapter 21

Luna looked out the window, thire pursuit of the mech had led them to a darker side of Cybertron and Atom was shaking a bit in fear. She patted his door to comfort him and looked out the window.

"We should go that way." She said, pointing down an alley.

Atom stopped and transformed then pulled her out of his chest compartment and held her in his hand.

"A-are you sure this is the way? This isn't a very friendly neighborhood." Atom said nervously.

Luna looked out at the dimbly lit path and clutched her shard in one hand.

"I'm sure." She said.

Atom looked down the alley nervously but nodded and walked forward cautiously, using his headlights to light the way.

Luna looked around as they moved through the alley, her senses were on high alert, searching for the mech and any potential dangers. The Allspark flickered and glowed momentarily when Luna stood up.

"Wait…" Luna said.

Atom stopped walking and looked at her nervously, she motioned for him to set her down and she quickly climbed off. She walked forward, clutching her shard tightly and looked around, she could hear her heart in her ears as she walked. She stopped when she had stepped only a few yards and she looked around before she looked up. A shadow moved and landed silently behind Atom, Luna's gaze followed it instantly.

Atom noticed her gaze and stiffened in fear.

"Hello." A voice said behind him.

Atom was so startled he yelped and tried to turn but stumbled on the refuse in the alley and fell forward.

He landed over Luna awkwardly and she squeaked in alarm. His arms broke his fall before he could crush her but when he realized the position he fell in his cheeks turned a bright energon pink.

Luna's cheeks turned deep red as Atom's lips pressed against her own, she quivered underneath him before he scooted back off of her. She sat up slowly and glanced nervously as Atom when the chuckling of the mech drew her attention. Her embarrassment faded once she recognized the mech, she remembered where she had seen him and blinked in surprise.

"Prowl?" she asked, shocked.

Atom turned to the mech, his cheeks still flushed before he looked back at Luna.

"Y-you know him?!" Atom squeaked in bewilderment.

Luna looked at Atom and felt her cheeks burn again.

"I-I-w-well…" she stuttered.

"Interesting…both of you." Prowl murmured, amused.

Luna flushed deeper and managed to stand.

"I believe you two were sent to find me?" he said, smiling.

Atom stood sheepishly and continued to blush and looked back at Luna and Prowl repeatedly.

"U-um…c-care to explain?" he squeaked.

Luna guessed he was embarassed by the…erm 'contact' and was probably freaked for having that kind of contact with an organic.

"Um…I-er…" she stammered.

"When I was offline she could see me." Prowl stated.

Atom blinked and looked at Luna then at Prowl then back at Luna.

"Really?" he asked.

Luna looked down sheepishly and nodded.

"Y-yeah…" she murmured.

Atom vented quickly and rubbed th eback of his helm with contained excitement. He looked at them before he shook his helm again and shifted from pede to pede.

"Wow…but for the…um…thing…c-can-do you want…let's not tell anybody about…erm that." He siad, blushing.

Luna understood and quickly nodded her head and rubbed her arm self consciously.

"Uh- okay, if you don't want to tell or um…anything." she said and she blushed.

Prowl just continued to chuckle.

"You two make an adorible couple." He mused.

Both Atom and Luna turned bright colors at that.

* * *

><p>Lynx fell into light recharge as the ship flew through space, but she was awoken each time the ship shook and often worried she missed her stop. After a long while she was yet again awoken as the ship began to slow, it made the crates creak and their contents slush at the slowing force. She shuddered and almost expected the ship to continue when a sudden stop jerked the crates.<p>

She gasped as the crates pressed against the wall again and she forced it back again and sighed. Her ears perked when she heard footsteps and she tried to scoot farther back . the footfalls stopped hear her and she was afraid her scooting had alerted the con of her presence.

The footfalls moved towards her position and she heard creaking as the bot took hold of a crate. She trembled as the crate in front of her moved back and was pulled out of its place, exposing the pedes of the mech. She sat ready to attack if the mech bent down to look but the bot only walked away, she assumed he was unloading and she vented in relief. slowly she crawled forward and peeked out, using her nose and ears as a guide before she sprinted out and hid behind the crates for cover.

Lynx followed an evasive path before she spotted the exit, she could tell it was dark out and that provided her cover. quickly she bolted forward and leaped out then sprinted away.

"HEY! ANIMATRONIAN!" a voice shouted in alarm.

Lynx put herself into overdrive and sprinted, her feet were blurrs of grey and blue as she ran. she jumped instinctively as the sound of gun fire cracked through the air and she missed being hit barely. she made it to cover and continued to bolt, heading towards the light of the populace to gain cover.

She vented quickly as she tried to cool herself, she felt her systems begin to overheat but she refused to slow. She vented faster when a barrage of fire made miniature craters near her peds, she prayed she could reach safety and forced herself to go faster. She panted when she realized she was surrounded by buildings, tall metal ones and she races through what looked like streets, which were dimly lit.

She dived into an alley and hoped her quick move would throw off any pursuers and she bolted through the neighborhood. She realized these streets were much like those at her own home and she felt slightly better at that thought. Another barrage of fire refocused her and she bolted towards the bright lights up ahead. She dived out of the darkness and into a brightly lit, but deserted road and ran towards the nearest sound of inhabitation. After a moment she felt her legs were freezing and she was forced to slow down. She trembled and forced herself to fall onto a pile of scraps and lay there, too weak to run any further.

As she began to fade into recharge she wondered how Splitz and Luna were doing and she prayed they were safe.

Luna looked down the entire drive back to Iacon, back to Optimus to report in their success at finding Prowl. The ninjabot was silent the entire ride and the duo found no reason to break the silence. As they drove Luna's cheeks burned whenever Atom's internal heat flared, she guessed it happened whenever he thought about that 'intimate' moment back in the alley.

Once they reached the building Optimus was in Atom transformed, letting Luna sit in his chest compartment again. Within moments Luna was beginning to feel overheated and she lightly tapped his chest plate, making him giggle in the process.

He quickly pulled her out, his cheeks bright and flushed as he held her.

"S-sorry…"She whispered, "I was getting…overheated." She admitted.

Instantly his optics widened and the color drained from his faceplate, she realized he had not known she could tell when he overheated and he was embarrassed.

Prowl made a small chuckle of amusement before he continued to walk, leaving the two alone for a moment. Atom made a small stuttering sound before he hurried after the ninjabot, not wanting to be alone with her at the apex of their awkwardness.

Luna covered her blush by looking down the hall, away from Atom before they made it back to Optimus's office. Atom entered it quickly and set Luna on his desk before backing against the wall, trying to conceal his blush and stay away from Luna.

Optimus looked at them in surprise then as Prowl walked in, a smile on his face.

"Prowl!" Optimus said, before coughing to calm himself and walked up to him.

"It's great to have you back." He said, holding out a servo to shake.

Prowl took it calmly and smiled up at the new Magnus.

"I see you have transcended to a higher status in my absence." Prowl mused.

Optimus smiled and nodded in reply before looking at Atom and Luna curiously.

"What happened? Did you give them some difficulties?" he asked

Prowl looked at both of them as they flushed freshly before he smiled at Optimus.

"Let's just say they had a bit of a run in that shocked them both." He said, smiling calmly.

Luna and Atom looked at each other nervously before turning away shyly.

Optimus frowned in confusion when a beeping from his desk turned his attention. He motioned for them to wait a moment before he pushed a button on his desk.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Optimus, Trypticon Prison has had a breakout." Mirage said, clearly upset.

"Who has escaped?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Cruz, he escaped about 2 breems before I arrived." Mirage said.

Optimus looked surprised and replied.

"Any idea how or why?" Optimus asked urgently.

"I do, get the organic to safety, I'm afraid her life is in danger." Mirage said.

"Understood, meet me at the Plaza, we will escort her to the council court, she will be safest there." He said.

"I will meet you in a few cycles." He said before ending the link and Optimus looked at Luna.

"We must get you to the council court, she will ride inside Atom while Prowl and I guide and prowl comes up behind." He said, picking up Luna and handing her to Atom.

"Any objections?" he asked.

Both shook their head and looked at each other in shock before Optimus headed to the door.

"Good, let's go."

Luna quivered as Atom drove behind Optimus and in front of Prowl; she peeked from Atom's window frequently to look for any sign of Mirage or anything that caught her eye.

"You n-need to stay down, you're safest when you are not seen." Atom explained.

Luna crouched down and sat back in the seat, curling her legs back up to her chest as she held herself, praying things were not as bad as Mirage had predicted.

"Who do you think is after you?" Atom asked.

Luna was silent for a moment; she began to think about Mirage's message and wondered who on this world could possibly want to harm her? She remembered how Mirage had reacted when he had heard about Deecee; he must have been one of the bots to 'rescue' her. As she thought a question formed in her mind, Mirage knew about Deecee and he obviously knew this Cruz, maybe he was a Decepticon he had imprisoned.

The Allspark shard on her neck began to glow and she looked at it in surprise before it dimmed again. She frowned, wondering why it had begun to glow when another thought popped into her mind.

"Atom, can you ask Optimus how Mirage knew Cruz and Deecee?" she asked.

"Uh…sure."

She waited and heard as Optimus answered his com.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice clear in Atom's speakers.

"Luna wants to know how Cruz and Deecee know Mirage." He explained

Optimus was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Deecee and Cruz are two of Mirage's sparklings, Deecee was his charge when she was a sparkling until she disappeared as a youngling. Cruz had been accused of offlining her by evidence found during the search for her, he was accused of being a Decepticon and imprisoned in Trypticon prison." He said.

Luna's eyes widened in shock at the revelation.

"And now because Deecee is proven to be a Decepticon-?" she asked.

"She might have been reprogrammed, but because she is a Decepticon the proof of her death, which was ruled Cruz's fault, is now void, and he could have been freed had not he escaped the prison." He said.

Luna frowned, so Deecee and Cruz were practically siblings, that connected them and could explain why Mirage had acted so strangely when she had first mentioned Deecee, but it only half explained why Mirage acted so desperate when Optimus told him to go to the prison.

"Is that why Mirage was so frantic to get to Trypticon Prison earlier? He was rushing to get Cruz?" she asked.

"Yes, Mirage has been fighting to get Cruz out for some time and has not had contact with him during all of that time." He confirmed and explained.

"What about Cruz? What was his relationship with Deecee?" she asked.

"According to Mirage's testimony he and Deecee were very close, the mech had idolized her and was known to go everywhere with her. It was his testimony to get Cruz released or at least get a shorter sentence." He said.

Luna frowned and began to think, Deecee and Cruz had been close, maybe Deecee had turned him Decepticon before her disappearance and it just happened evidence pointed at Cruz. But maybe they had been normal bots and she had been captured, evidence just happened to point in his direction.

"How was he convicted?" she asked.

"His items were found during a search for her, Mirage used to be a tower mech and when the towers were destroyed Deecee had vanished. The search found her items nearby, along with a few of Cruz's, covered in energon. He was found unharmed and the enforcement called him out as the only suspect and found him guilty of the crime. Back then it was the beginning of the war and anybody suspected of being a Decepticon was immediately shunned. Public opinion and the fear during that time did not allow him a fair trial and he was sentenced to life in prison." He explained.

Luna's eyes widened in shock, she felt empathy for Cruz, but she wondered why he chose to break out now, maybe he heard about Deecee?

She didn't have time for any more questions because Optimus suddenly screeched to a stop. Atom swerved a bit to stop in time and Prowl just slowed, easily stopping behind Atom and transformed.

Luna looked out the window in fear, she wondered why they had stopped so suddenly when Optimus transformed and she spotted a figure ahead of them. It was a bot, she could tell he was young, he had purple black and grey armor, his optics were a dull purple and he seemed weak, he was scrawny and did not stand straight and swayed a bit as he stood.

Atom trembled nervously as the bot looked at Optimus, he was glaring and clearly looked angry. Luna studied his helm designs and realized she had seen a design similar to his before, she pondered as the bot sneered at Optimus.

"Hello, Prime, I heard you were coming this way." He mused, lightly tapping his sharp digits against his side.

"Cruz…" Optimus whispered, clearly shocked.

Cruz sneered coldly and leaned to the side, peering around him at Prowl and Atom.

"I see you have an agenda, seeing you have such a nice team." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Optimus asked, sounding suspicious.

"What anybody wants." He sneered.

"Revenge." He growled.

Luna felt her eyes widen but the glowing of her shard distracted her and she looked at it curiously. Suddenly Optimus gasped, Luna looked up to see Cruz had vanished. She looked around, searching for him she out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shimmer in the light and it solidified into Cruz. He was holding up a claw, ready to strike at the unsuspecting Prime when Luna screamed out, making him turn his attention towards her.

Optimus spun around but Cruz regained his attention and struck at Optimus, knocking him back with the blow and scratching his armor then swung again, striking the Prime directly on his cheek and he fell, dazed. Prowl threw a pair of shruikan but Cruz only shimmered into nonexistence once again. Prowl looked around and searched for his assailant when he was suddenly thrown backwards but an unknown force and Luna felt Atom rock from side to side as something landed on top of him.

Atom yelped and began to transform when clawed digits dug under his chest armor, searching before they closed around Luna.

Luna screamed and felt herself yanked out and she blinked as everything shimmered around her. Atom looked shocked, holding his arms to his damaged chest plates and looked around franticly for Luna.

"Atom!" she screamed.

He looked in her direction but did not seem to see her as Cruz moved away from them. Prowl suddenly appeared from an alley and kicked Cruz down, forcing him to shimmer back into view and Luna rolled away from his grip.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed towards atom, ignoring the sounds of battle as Cruz fought Prowl.

Atom looked at her and reached for her, ready to pick her up when a shadow passed overhead and he looked up in shock.

Luna was nearly to him when a pair of slim and familiar claws lifted her up into the air, she yelped and turned to look over her shoulder to see who had grabbed her.

Deecee sneered at her, her optics glowing viscously before she threw Luna in the air and transformed, catching her in her cockpit before flying off.

Atom looked in horror before glancing back as Cruz vanished from underneath Prowl, letting the ninjabot fall onto plain ground and look around in surprise.

Optimus sat up, rubbing his chest painfully and looked at Atom, confused at the situation.


	22. Chapter 22

When Lynx woke she was still in the pile of cables, slowly she sat up, feeling groggy before she looked about. She was alone, she hated being alone, and she stood, her legs felt unsteady but she managed to stand and began to walk. She looked around, wondering where she was and decided to stick to the shadows, keeping her ears perked for any sound of danger. She ran and headed towards where she hoped she would get answers.

"Luna, Splitz…please be okay." She muttered and disappeared into the darkness.

Luna struggled, twisting and writhing in Deecee's tight belting as she tried to desperately escape.

"It's no use organic, your feeble strength is no match for my bonds, as such is your kind, you may have thought you had won but trust me, I will make sure you have lost it all." She growled.

Luna froze mid struggle and relaxed, a cold feeling rolling its way through her mind.

"What will you do?" she whispered.

Luna could feel as Deecee chuckled, a dark cruel one, one that sent shivers down the spine.

"I will take it all, do you really think you were so important I would just abduct you and destroy you without a second thought? HA! I have much more in mind you pathetic little worm. Once I'm finished with you I'll go after those little friends of yours, I'll track down those little repulsive earthborn's and rip out their sparks, and the Autobots with them. Each and every shard will be mine and you…well you sadly will not be alive to witness it, pity, I would love to see the dying expression as those you hold closely were destroyed and mutilated by my servo." She sneered.

Luna felt her eyes widen and she struggled once more.

ammxmxxm

"I will not ALLOW THAT!" she screeched, twisting and turning, suddenly sahe felt it, the surge of anger and emotion burst from her in a wave of ,zZ,z,zz,z,za

Deecee made a roar of pain and the whole plane flipped upside down, Luna felt as the cockpit opened and as the belts that bound her fell. The next she realized she was in free fall and she clutched herself into a ball to shield herself as she crashed full long into a pile of scrap, luckily her bandages took the worst of the fall, her senses the rest. Dizzily she rolled from her awkward position and looked as an explosion nearby signified Deecee's landing and she realized they had been flying over what looked to be a scrapyard, and by pure luck she had fallen into what looked like scrapped tires and rubber tubing. Looking up and thanking whoever devised that to happen she gave gratitude and stood, almost immediately curling over in pain as her burn wounds felt seared anew. Wincing Luna looked about and saw a deep gorge, something she would have landed in had she acted later rather than soon and again she gave thanks to the force that had done so. Thanking her lucky stars she began to look about, hoping somebody had taken the chance to follow them and saw nothing in the sky but smog and what looked like smoke, which she soon realized was from Deecee. Feeling Deecee would be down but not out she decided to try and make her way out of the pile, hopefully going in the direction of her friends.

An outraged roar boomed through the sky and Luna felt her blood run cold at the sound.

"PRIMITIVE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Deecee bellowed.

Chase…why did you go? Where am I? Cold…so cold.

Optimus was driving back to his office as fast as he could, Atom and Prowl in pursuit as he spoke

"What do you think they're going to do to her? Ransom her? Something worse?" Atom asked a panicking tone in his voice.

"We can only hope for a miracle." was Prowls level reply.

An electric crackling sound filled the air, Prowl swiveled his mirror to look and see a large red and gold ship appear over the Cybertronian ship dock. He watched as the ship slowly lowered down into Cybertronian airspace and had recollection immediately as the ship came closer to the ground.

"A miracle?" Atom asked suddenly distracted by the sudden appearance of the ship.

"Yes, a big one." Prowl replied.

Optimus suddenly veered off course and directed himself towards the ship, forcing Atom and Prowl to make drastic U-turns behind him and take pursuit.

"Hopefully the ones aboard will be the ones we need." Prowl murmured as they sped towards the docks.

Sentinel Prime scowled as Omega supreme lowered itself to the docking platform, he had ordered his men to fire upon the ship when a message was sent requesting emergency docking in Autobot encryptions. He would have continued the order had not Optimus suddenly ordered a stand down as he rushed up, he had turned to look only to panic when he saw the ninjabot Prowl standing by the side of his superior, an amused smirk on his face.

"Wh-HOW?!" he gasped as Optimus strode up to him.

"I'll explain later, let the ship dock." Optimus ordered.

Sentinel gawked at the revived Ninjabot before he forced his jaw to work and ordered his men down. He turned back to the Magnus and pointed a shaky digit at the Ninjabot, optics still wide in surprise.

"H-How?!" he spluttered.

"I suggest you turn your attention to Omega Supreme, if the flyers are aboard we may require their assistance." Prowl said, stunning the Prime into silence.

Everybot turned to look as Omega Supreme landed and its docking doors opened. Every gun pointed at its entrance when several familiar faces appeared, the grumpiest one at the front.

"Primus stand down! Is this the way you welcome your guests?" Ratchet growled.

He was followed by Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the jet twins, eager faces ready to roll.

Optimus gave a relieved smile and stepped forward when Sentinel began to bark at him.

"What in the world were you thinking? Your sudden appearance over Cybertron airspace could have caused a panic you-" sentinel barked only to be cut off when Bumblebee yelped and stared at Prowl in shock.

Bumblebee stared at Prowl before Bulkhead elbowed him lightly and bent to whisper, covering the side of his mouth as he did.

"Bee…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he whispered, his voice shaky.

"PROWL!" Ratchet suddenly gaped, finally taking notice of the Ninjabot standing beside his former comrade.

Optimus sighed and waved for their attention.

"I WILL explain later, we need your help." Optimus said.

"Did you get any news on Deecee? We would have messaged you through Omega here but ever since his fight on Earth he hasn't been able to use his long range communications." Ratchet asked.

"No but I have news, Deecee has captured your new organic friend and has taken off with her, I sent my fastest bots available after her but unless somebot goes by air or is a speedster she will be lost." Optimus explained.

"Two faced con has taken Luna?!" Jetstorm gasped.

"No good femme! She pay for what she do to our friend!" Jetfire growled, his fists glowing along with his optics as he heated up.

"If they're going after Deecee they better put on those suits Sumdac and I managed to whip up before coming here." Bulkhead piped in.

"They better hurry or Luna is toast!" Bumblebee added.

Optimus frowned and cocked an optic ridge.

"Suits?"

Luna yelped as she ducked behind a pile of scrap metal as the ground where she had been earlier exploded as Deecee sent shot after shot in her direction.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Deecee snarled, her optics narrowed in hatred as she stomped towards the pile guns still firing.

Luna skittered towards another pile and panted heavily, her burns felt as if they were on fire as did her lungs. She didn't know how much longer she could keep hiding from the furious femme, she prayed help would come soon.

"Nobody is coming for you, human! There are no flyers on Cybertron and all the Speedsters are nowhere NEAR this place!" she spat, swiping her feet at any unfortunate scrap that came close to her pedes as she stomped towards Luna's hiding place.

Luna panted and ran away just as Deecee peered over the pile and scowled angrily at the empty space before looking to where Luna had run and smirked following after with swift feet.

"You can't hide from me! You know I can find you no matter where you go." She sneered.

She paused and glanced over her shoulder before sending a flurry of shots towards a smaller trash pile and watched as it exploded. She smirked in satisfaction at the pained squeak that came from it and walked through the dust to find her quarry.

As the dust settled she noticed Luna was nowhere in sight but she turned her head to follow the marks left behind form Luna's scrambling, small droplets of red appearing every few feet. She let her feet make deep thuds as she strode after the fleeing girl, eyes glowing crimson in glee.

"You're only making this harder for yourself, Girl." Deecee sneered.

"What do you plan to accomplish? That shard cannot protect you forever and neither will your luck." Deecee cackled tracking the Allspark signature nearby the gorge as she forced Luna to retreat.

Luna quivered, she held her bleeding arm as she was forced closer and closer to the gorge. Desperately she attempted to plan an escape route but the fading trash left no path towards cover, only the small open beach of flat metal before the breach. Fearing she wasn't going to survive this she felt a small twisted sense of rebellion poke at the back of her mind as she came to the realization she would not luck out. Immediately her breathing seemed to calm slightly and she focused on the breach, wondering if she could make it to it before Deecee could shoot her. A sudden explosion of trash behind her brought her back and she stumbled towards the breach, her desperation changing back to survival as she tried to dart to a nearby pile of trash. An explosion of dusty trash forced her to skid to a stop and run in the other direction only to repeat the same maneuver with the same result. She stumbled back and felt as her heel nearly gave way as she teetered on the edge of the abyss. She glanced over her shoulder and forced herself to step forward to keep from falling when she spotted the grinning Decepti-femme stride towards her. Her sharp teeth were exposed in a malicious Cheshire grin and her optics were narrowed in simmering rage and gratification at the cornering or her prey. She held her guns at her sides, poised and ready to shoot up and hit their target with double blasts.

Luna tried to keep from showing her fear but was unsuccessful; she quivered and shook as the femme came closer before stopping several yards from her. She paused before trying to run to her right only for the ground to burst as a single shot blocked her escape. Stumbling back she tried the other way and met the same grim dead end. She panted and stepped back, feeling as the back of her foot found no ground as the ledge dropped into a steep cliff where only the darkness lay.

"Game over." Deecee smirked and aimed her guns at Luna.

Luna had a sudden thought, she looked behind her then back at Deecee and breathed out. She threw herself backwards, the ground beneath her turning into a crater where the startled Deecee fired at as Luna disappeared over the edge.

Deecee was surprised and strode forward, stopping at the edge and peering over as she looked into the dark void where Luna had fallen. Scowling she put her guns back in place, letting them shift back to their cylindrical shapes before stepping back and making ready to dive after the girl, she wasn't just going to let her get away with that shard.

"DEECEE!" twin voices suddenly bellowed.

Surprised Deecee spun around and looked to see at two dark shapes flew towards her in a spiral formation. Confused but a vague familiarity seeped in as she realized the discolored jets were none other than the Autobots she had left on Earth. She sneered and floated in the air readying her guns as she decided to allow the organic to wait for her as she dealt with the flying pests.

The jets stopped 20 yards from the femme and transformed, hovering in the air menacingly as they faced the slightly larger femme.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up." Deecee sneered.

"Where is Luna?" Jetfire snarled his fists bursting into flames as he glared at his former girlfriend.

Deecee grinned wickedly not giving a verbal answer but answering the question with the malice in her wicked smirk.

"Tell us NOW!" Jetstorm snapped the air around him churning into a tornado as Deecee only continued to sneer.

"Your little organic…is gone." Deecee cackled.

The twins gaped in horror, optics widening before gritting their denta and taking battle poses.

Deecee only laughed and sent a volley of shots in their direction.

Lynx peered past the alley she was hidden in and watched as several Cybertronians passed by before darting forward once the coast was clear and ducked into another alley across the way. She had transformed when she found her alternate form roused suspicion faster than her bipedal form. Going by what she assumed she guessed that by heading towards the more official looking buildings she could increase her chances of finding help but she felt afraid that her attempt would be in vain. She knew Optimus would be in an area that was heavily fortified but open for civilian traffic so quick coming and goings could operate efficiently. She hoped she was heading in the right direction when she spotted a mech with an elite guard insignia and decided it would be best to follow him, hopefully lead her to where the Elite Guard Headquarters were. She darted again and found another hiding place behind what she assumed was a Cybertronian trash shoot. A pinging from above surprised her and she looked as a table suddenly burst from the device and a few chairs appeared, forcing her to scamper away towards her next hiding place.

"What a weird place." she muttered and hid in an alley.

She continued her pursuit when the guard disappeared behind a corner and Lynx followed and shuddered as she saw what looked like a market area filled with bots. She hesitated but spotted the bot again and forced herself to follow, hoping nobot would spot her among the hubbub of trade and tried her best not to touch anybot as she wove her way through the ever shifting forest of pedes and heels.

"Let this be worth it." She muttered as she followed her quarry.

She lost the mech several times but always managed to catch a glimpse of him and follow behind. She continued like that for some time, every now and then catching the attention of a passing bot but she was always quick to make little of herself.

After some time she exited the market area and continued to follow the mech as he passed in and out of buildings before transforming and driving off. Cursing she bolted after the bot, forcing herself not to transform in fear of drawing attention to herself. Her pedes padded loudly against the solid metal ground as she gave away stealth for speed. She leaned forward, arms relaxed at her sides as she bolted forward, she had seen Moonbeam and Jazz do it before and she noticed they were able to move faster when they did. She skirted past and passing pedestrians or objects that got in her way as she ran, keeping her ears flat against her helm to help her hide her mammalian guise.

A few minutes into the run she realized she was beginning to overheat and panicked at the thought of losing sight of her target. Making a rash decision she ducked into an alley, transformed, bolted to the end and transformed a split second before she leaped out and continued her path after the ever receding Autobot. Several times she repeated the tactic, transforming when she came to a clear or dark area and changing back before she could be spotted. Several times she was afraid she had aroused suspicion and wondered if she had been following a bot who was simply leading her astray to lose her. seeing she had no choice now she continued her pursuit, praying to whatever deity that was out there to help her in her mission.

Deecee was surprised, somehow the twins had managed to survive more than a few clicks in her presence as she fought them, dodging and weaving as she avoided their honed attacks. Several times a gust of wind blew her off course and she ended up getting minor scorches in the surprise.

She cursed as another blast of fire hit her left gun hand and forced her to drop her now searing ho implement. She ducked before their doubled attacks could do anymore damage and continued to weave, her mind focused and planning as she looked for openings. At first she wanted to make the game as hard as she could, she always did enjoy a challenge, but when she lost one of her pistols she knew the game was over and it was time to pull out the big guns. Quickly she transformed her arm and sent a shot towards her intended targets. Quickly they dropped and began to circle her, looking for openings as she turned with them, not allowing either rof them out of her sight as she glared.

"You wanna know how she went, don't you? I'm surprised, I expected more of such a trouble making organic but sadly-" she ducked a barrage of fire balls "she took her own life while attempting to avoid me." Deecee sneered.

"You shut mouth!" Jetstorm snapped, his visor narrowed and chassis quivering in rage as he sent a powerful tornado in her direction.

Deecee darted to the side and avoided the angered twin's colossal wind spiral as it picked up refuse before spitting it out in random directions, forcing all three combatants to take cover.

Deecee ducked behind a wall of sheet metal as it pinged from the garbage hitting it, she laughed as it did.

"I don't know what you saw in her, she was weak, pathetic and cowardly." Deecee cackled.

"After all she was too scared to warn you about me, since she knew all along." Deecee smirked.

She could hear the roar of the tornado when a second one joined it, not far away.

Quickly she rose from her hiding spot, deeming it wiser to come out first and take the offensive a she burst from her hiding place. She aimed her single pistol towards the rising form of Jetstorm as he glared at her, his visor eradiating his rage as she fired in his direction, forcing him to take cover as he was hit in the shoulder.

"Nothing you do can touch me! If you do I'll suck the spark right out of you!" she cackled when an arm clasped around her, gripping her gun hand and twisting it with a practiced turn, painfully forcing the gun out of her hand.

She gasped in pain and struggled before she realized she had her spark absorbing abilities online.

"H-How?!" she gasped, wriggling and struggling as she realized her ability was useless.

"We have friends who know the science." Jetfire growled in her audios before slapping a pair of stasis cuffs on her wrists, rendering her immobile.

"And you not be able to slip out these, we make sure." He growled again as Jetstorm approached them, visor narrowed in hatred as he took one of her arms.

"Deecee, you is under arrest." Jetstorm snarled.


End file.
